A Merely Boy and Demon
by Tanpopout
Summary: Seorang anak laki-laki yang hidupnya tinggal sebentar dan memanggil iblis untuk dijadikan sahabatnya. marshMELLOW and snow, ditulis untuk Sasuke dan Naruto Shrine. warnings: tragedy, friendship, hurt/comfort, a little very bit Shounen-ai, romance. *1 MORE CHAPTER; PLEASE READ A/N:*
1. Chapter 1

A merely boy and demon

Disclaimer : Masashi K.

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warnings : Shonen-ai, drama

Summary : seorang remaja yang ingin diakhir hidupnya di temani oleh seorang iblis.

Ditulis untuk Sasuke n Naruto Shrine :),

* * *

…

'Srat…sratt…srattt'

Sebuah diagram besar berbentuk pentagram dan beberapa lingkaran di dalamnya serta huruf-huruf yang tidak terbaca. Seorang remaja kurus, dan selembar kertas kumal di tangannya. lembaran lainnya berserakan di lantai. Wajahnya penuh peluh dan ke khawatiran, kalau-kalau usahanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang hampir rubuh, dan pakaian tipis yang kotor. Seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru dan berambut pirang kemerahan. Di masing-masing pipinya ada tiga garis menyerupai kucing dan matanya sebelah kanan ditutupi _eyepatch_. Ia tidak buta, namun tidak ingin seorang pun melihat mata sebelahnya.

Ia adalah seorang manusia. Manusia yang keberadaannya dibenci oleh manusia lainnya. Alasannya hanyalah karena ia terlahir dengan keganjilan di tubuhnya. Yatim piatu yang tidak pernah mengetahui siapa ayah dan ibundanya. Laki-laki yang tidak pandai berhitung, bahkan berpendidikan pun tidak. Bukan karena rumahnya jauh dari pemukiman dan ia miskin sehingga tidak sanggup untuk bersekolah seperti anak normal lainnya. Tapi karena orang akan melemparinya batu jika melihatnya.

Tidak berlebihan kalau ketakutan dan rasa benci ada di mata para penduduk lainnya. Bahkan ia penasaran kenapa ia dapat berlangsung hidup hingga saat ini. Katanya dulu ia dirawat oleh monster rubah di dalam pegunungan. Ia tidak bisa ingat masa-masa hidupnya dibawah usia 7 tahun. Masa kecilnya pun, tidak pernah ia mengecap rasa bahagia. Orang membencinya sejak ia mengingat dirinya 'hidup'.

Tanaman berupa buah-buahan dan sayuran yang ia tanam di luar gubuk tergoyang karena ada hembusan angin yang datangnya entah dari mana. Ikan-ikan bersembunyi di sudut terdalam kolam kecil di tengah-tengah ladangnya. Ia tidak pernah berbelanja ataupun 'barter' dengan penduduk. Itu karena penduduk desa hanya akan melemparinya dengan makanan sisa atau bahkan basi. Mungkin karena itu tubuhnya sangat kecil dan sakit-sakitan.

Benar, ia mengidap penyakit. Bocah yang belum genap berusia 17 tahun itu mengidap penyakit mematikan yang karenanya ia sering memuntahkan darah atau hanya sekedar mimisan. Ia tidak tahu apa nama penyakitnya, karena ia tidak memiliki uang untuk berobat. Biasanya ia hanya memaksa dirinya untuk tidur hingga rasa sakit dalam tubuhnya menghilang.

Angin berhembus, berputar-putar di gubuk kecil itu dan kemudian seakan-akan masuk ke dalamnya. Bintang-bintang tertutupi awan pekat. Udara semakin rendah, dan ia terbatuk beberapa kali menghirup debu dari pusaran angin dihadapannya. Dari pentagram yang memunculkan sinar berwarna merah, dari situlah muncul seseorang bayangan hitam kelam.

Ia tidak takut, karena baginya seburuk apapun rupa iblis maupun setan dihadapannya tidak akan membuat hatinya kecut. Tanpa disadarinya ia meremas selembar kertas berisi mantra di dadanya. Debarannya terlalu kuat, dan berkali-kali berharap kalau ini bukan saat terakhirnya. Karena ia belum mengucap permohonannya.

Laki-laki bermata biru muda itu tahu ia akan segera mati. Entah dari mana datangnya firasat itu, tapi ia lebih suka mengatakannya sebagai intuisi.

Sosok dihadapannya semakin jelas terlihat, tidak seperti dalam dongeng dan legenda di masyarakat yang ia curi dengar. Iblis dihadapannya tidak berwarna merah, dan tidak pula bertanduk serta berekor. Pakaiannya hitam, pakaian seperti jubah panjang hitam. Tapi satu yang pasti ia memiliki mata yang hitam, dan kulit yang pucat serta tubuh yang sangat tinggi, mungkin dua kali lipatnya.

Tidak, ia tidak takut. Sekalipun ia terkejut dan lututnya melemas. Hingga tubuhnya terduduk di lantai. Ia tidak takut, sekalipun jubah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sayap hitam dibelakangnya. Ia sungguh tidak takut dengan seringaiannya. Karena baginya, mati seorang diri itu, hal yang paling ia takutkan. Meninggal, tanpa seorang pun yang tahu…

'Krek', 'Krek'

Iblis dihadapannya terlihat seperti sedang meregangkan lehernya. Mata hitamnya yang sangat tajam menatap remaja laki-laki dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dan seringaian muncul saat ia melihat tiga garis di pipinya.

"Bocah sepertimu berhasil memanggilku…" dalam ucapan sinisnya terdengar mengejek, "Kau ingin membuat perjanjian macam apa denganku?"

Remaja bermata biru itu bangkit, setelah ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya, "Jangan panggil aku bocah!" dan hilang seluruh rasa ragunya.

"Hn…" seringainya kembali muncul di bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan dengan ujung yang menghitam, "Kau tidak takut padaku,… dobe."

'Ctik'

Ia tidak mengerti apa arti 'dobe' tapi instingnya mengatakan kalau artinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kata 'bodoh'.

"Teme! Jangan panggil aku dobe! Aku punya nama! Naruto! Namaku Naruto!" teriaknya.

"Heh? Nama yang tepat untuk orang konyol sepertimu."

Mereka saling mengadu tatapan tajam matanya.

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja." kata Iblis itu dengan malas, "Cepat katakan apa keinginanmu, agar aku bisa mengikat perjanjian denganmu, dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa konsekuensi memanggilku."

Mata biru itu menatapnya tanpa ragu. Kebingungan yang tanpa ragu.

"Konsewewensi?"

"Konsekuensi!"

"Konsusekuwensi?"

Iblis berambut gelap itu nepuk dahinya, lalu menghembuskan napasnya, "Sudahlah… aku tahu kau bodoh. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebodoh ini." katanya sambil menahan diri untuk mencerca remaja dihadapannya ini lebih dalam lagi, "Kau akan mati tidak wajar, dan nanti kau akan dicap untuk ke neraka." Ia menyeringai saat remaja dihadapannya tertunduk.

Saat wajah itu diangkatnya, mata biru itu menyimpan kepedihan yang sangat dalam, "Hm… aku tahu…" katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Mata iblis itu terbelalak karena tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Iya.. ia dapat membaca pikiran manusia. 'Asalkan aku memiliki teman… kah?' pikirnya.

Iblis itu mengetukkan jemarinya di udara, dan muncul pentagram yang serupa dengan yang digambar oleh Naruto hanya saja bila pentagram milik Naruto berwarna merah, miliknya hitam keunguan. Warna kegelapan.

"Sebutkan namaku, pemuda… dan ucapkan permohonanmu, lalu alirkan darahmu." Kata Iblis itu dengan menutup separuh matanya, sedetik kemudian muncul diagram yang sama di bawah Naruto. Cahayanya kontras dengan warna rambut pirang dan biru matanya.

Muncul tulisan di atas diagram itu, **עֲזָאזֵל מטעם *. **Iblis itu menyibakkan jubah di kepalanya, dan di wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Lalu sepasang tanduk hitam berlekuk-lekuk memutar sejengkal bertahta di kepalanya. Matanya memerah, dan terdapat tiga titik memutar terlihat seperti angka '666', giginya memanjang dan rambut tumbuh di sekitar wajahnya. Tubuhnya membesar dan menjadi jauh lebih kekar. Bulu-bulu yang terlihat seperti bulu unggas beterbangan. Warnanya hitam dan kelam, dan sudutnya tajam melebihi pisau apapun di dunia.

Panggil namaku!

Mata birunya terbelalak, ia seorang buta huruf. Tapi mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya,

אוצ'יהא _סאסקה **_

Begitu ia membacanya.

Iblis itu menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan dengan jemarinya yang tajam ia menusuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Setetes demi setetes mengalir dan jatuh di atas pentagram yang menjadi berwarna merah.

"Keingananmu…"

Mata biru itu menatapnya, dan terselip kekhawatiran serta perasaan yang tidak pernah Iblis itu lihat. Ketakutan, ketamakan, dendam, kemarahan, kebencian… banyak perasaan buruk lainnya yang biasanya ia rasakan ketika mengikat perjanjian dengan manusia. Tapi kali ini… perasaan ini seperti… perasaan lega…

Senyum kecil muncul di bibir laki-laki yang tubuhnya sangat pendek baginya. Matanya terlihat bahagia, tapi Iblis itu tahu… kebahagian kosong. Harapan kosong.

"Katakan keinginanmu," katanya sekali lagi. Bukannya ia tidak sabar, ia hanya ingin memastikan anak itu mengerti kalau 'permohonan'nya itu harus diucapkan. Walaupun ia bisa mengerti, apa yang ada dipikirkan anak itu. tapi 'permohonan' terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang ada dihati.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar sekarang, "Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku, dan menemaniku hingga aku mati nanti."

"Hanya itu?" Iblis itu meliriknya, permintaan yang aneh menurutnya.

"Hanya itu." katanya tanpa ragu.

Iblis itu menyeringai dan mengusap darah yang mengalir dari jemari Naruto hingga lukanya menghilang. Gubuk kecil nan reyot itu berhenti bergetar, dan angin kencang berhenti berhembus. Meninggalkan seorang remaja laki-laki yang tertidur dan seorang iblis.

…

Tbc

…

A/N: daily update (till March 14). *bahasa ibrani/Hebrew, artinya atas nama Azazel, **Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

A Merely Boy and Demon

…

_The Full moon Slightly Chipped, that so me, so please…_

_Save me and hold me tight…_

_Just make me alright…_

_…_

Andaikan saat itu ia tahu akan begini akhirnya… maka, ia tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaan dari bocah pembawa sial itu. Laki-laki yang memiliki senyum seluas langit, dan tatapan mata sekosong rongga.

Andaikan saat laki-laki dihadapannya ini tidak tersenyum padanya, atau ia menangis ketakutan, mungkin juga menyesalinya. Itu lebih baik. Segala hal lebih baik dari pada dirinya yang tersenyum.

"Sasuke…Uhuk..."

Darah yang mengalir… mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melihat darah ini mengalir. Kalaupun ia melihatnya, ia tidak akan memperdulikannya.

"Sasuke…"

"Diam Naruto! Kumohon, diam!" bentaknya, suara seraknya terlihat putus asa, tercekat.

Andaikan logika dan pikiran serta hatinya sejalan. Andaikan ia tidak menggenggam apapun. Andaikan ia bisa menguatkan hatinya sejak dulu, dan mengangkat besi tajamnya.

"Ku…mohon…"

Dan andaikan temannya itu tidak lagi tersenyum dengan tenangnya. Maka, ia akan lebih mudah melakukan pekerjaannya. Akan lebih mudah untuk…

…o0o…

_Under the dark clouds wingless swan in my soul…_

_ From the fortress a pessimist… *_

…o0o…

Bulu mata lentik berwarna pirang kecoklatan terbuka. Ia terbangun mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang bernyanyi. Bahasa yang tidak ia kenali. Tangannya menggenggam bantal kusam yang lama tidak ia cuci. Berwarna hijau kecoklatan yang telah pudar. Ia bangkit dan menatap pentagram yang garisnya sudah setengah terhapus. Ah… ia ingat, sebelumnya ia memanggil iblis. Entah berhasil atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu… tapi iblis itu memang datang, dan ia mengucapkan permintaannya.

Senyum kecil merekah di bibir pucat kehitamannya. Ia tidak akan sendiri saat ajal menjemputnya nanti. Ia menutup kedua matanya lagi pagi itu.

…

'Krieeettt', 'Ckraakkk'… 'Brakkkhhhh'

Tubuh kecil Naruto terperanjat dengan bunyi keras yang baru membangunkannya dari mimpi singkatnya. Ia ingat punya pintu yang harus diperbaiki. Kemarin seekor babi liar menabrak pintu rapuhnya. Babi hutan itu sukses membuat engselnya rusak dan keretakan yang hampir menyerupai lubang kecil.

Ia berlari menuju ruang dapurnya (itupun kalau ruangan untuk memasak, menyimpan hasil panen kebun, dan meja makannya bisa disebut dapur). Pintu yang rusak menjadi hancur. Engsel pintu sepenuhnya terlepas, kayu-kayu yang terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, dan sosok tinggi besar di hadapannya menutupi jalannya mentari pagi.

"Siapa kau!" teriaknya sedikit panik, sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Laki-laki berjubah dan bermata kelam. Tingginya hampir dua kali darinya, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan kulitnya sangat pucat. Tidak terlihat tanduk, maupun gigi-gigi yang tajam dan telinganya pun normal.

Sosok itu mengibas-kibaskan bagian bawah jubahnya. Jubah biru tua dengan pengkait berwarna hitam. Benar-benar kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia mendekati Naruto, yang tiba-tiba panik. Mungkinkah ia pemilik babi liar yang ia tangkap dan ia jual kemarin?

"Ka-kalau kau pemilik babi hitam kemarin, aku sudah menjualnya! Karena babimu itu merusakkan pintuku."

Mata tajamnya melirik Naruto yang terbatuk-batuk, "Hn… kau benar-benar dobe, Dobe!"

"Temeee!" dan darah yang mengalir dengan cepat ke kepalanya berkat naik pitam, "AH! Kau iblis yang kupanggil kemarin, uhuk, uhuk…" membuatnya bisa berpikir sedikit lebih jernih.

"Kau benar-benar… telmi." Sepertinya perjanjian yang ia sepelekan akan membuatnya kerepotan. Seharusnya ia tidak memenuhi panggilan laki-laki ini saja.

Alis pirang kecoklatannya mengkerut.

"_Tell me… what?_"

Iblis tampan itu menepuk dahinya lagi. Ini akan sangaaaatt memuakan, pikirnya.

"Yeah… kau memanggil iblis, aku datang dan membuat perjanjian untuk menjadi temanmu… lalu menemanimu saat kau mati… ingat?"

"Jadi kau iblis yang kemarin ku panggil?" lirik mata birunya.

"Kau pikir aku siapa!" bentaknya dengan keras.

Naruto terbatuk-batuk, "Ah… maaf… kupikir kau pegawai sensus penduduk yang selalu datang tiap tahunnya."

Iblis itu menahan untuk memutar bola matanya, "Apa penampilanku mirip dengan- ! ah, sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya." Ia terdiam di depan pintu yang rusak.

"Tidak…" ia terdiam lalu duduk di atas bangku di dekat meja kecil, "Aku hanya memastikan kau bukan pegawai sensus…"

"Untuk apa pegawai sensus datang tiap tahunnya?" pikirnya keanehan, apakah anak ini sebegitu penyindirinya jadi ia tidak pernah ke kota maupun pusat desa?

Senyum kecil, dan menyedihkan muncul lagi. Senyuman itu yang ia lihat saat laki-laki dihadapannya memintanya menjadi temannya, "Untuk memeriksa apakah aku sudah mati atau belum."

Iblis itu terbelalak, kalaupun ia memakai topeng, maka seluruh topengnya hancur pada saat itu juga. Memeriksa apakah ia sudah mati atau belum? Mati atau belum? Bukan sakit atau sehat? Atau membutuhkan bantuan atau tidak? Mati!

Ia menyeringai sejadinya saat Naruto mengambil gelas di rak kayu kecilnya. Sebegitu menderitanya kah bocah ini? huh? Menggelikan! Kasihan sekali! Pantas saja kau meminta 'seorang teman' pada iblis yang dipanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku menjadi teman? Bukan meminta seorang 'teman'?"

Naruto mengayunkan jemarinya seakan-akan memanggil Iblis itu untuk masuk dan duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Iblis itu malas untuk masuk, lagi pula tubuhnya terlalu besar untuk duduk di kursi kayu reyot dan kecil. Ia akhirnya duduk di bawah tanah, dan diikuti oleh Naruto di kanannya. Punggungnya sudah menabrak dinding dan kakinya tak bisa seutuhnya diluruskan. Ruangan yang sangat sempit.

"Apa itu ada bedanya?"

Dan lagi ia penasaran, kenapa bocah disampingnya itu teramat sangat bodoh sekali?

"Kau tidak ingin meminta orang lainnya menjadi temanmu, tapi memintaku jadi temanmu?"

"Apa pilihanku, salah?" tanyanya dengan simple, dan terbatuk-batuk. Mungkin karena penyakitnya yang membuatnya bodoh. Atau kebodahannya yang membuatnya sakit?

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu…" karena ini tugasnya, andaikan ia bisa membujuk bocah bodoh ini untuk memiliki teman lainnya saja, "Kau tidak ingin menjadikan manusia lainnya sebagai temanmu? Atau gadis cantik?" usia iblis itu memang lebih dari ribuan tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia lupa tentang masa pubertas remaja muda, apalagi seorang laki-laki.

"Oh… itu karena… aku tidak ingin kau mengubah orang lain untuk menjadi temanku. Aku ingin seseorang itu menjadi temanku karena ia sungguh ingin menjadi temanku bukan karena permintaanku padamu."

Lalu apa bedanya?

"Kau memintaKU menjadi temanmu, Dobe!"

Karena ia seorang iblis kah?

Wajah anak laki-laki disampingnya itu akhirnya menatapnya, birunya mata yang sebiru langit cerah, "Jangan panggil aku, Dobe! Temeee!" katanya sambil _brengut, _"Lagi pula apa itu Dobe!"

"Ah… kau tidak tahu arti dari Dobe?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan polosnya, dan si iblis menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Itu kata slang dari _Dove…_" lebih baik ia sedikit mempermainkan 'temannya' ini, lagipula apakah ada teman yang benar-benar jujur satu sama lainnya? _Well_, mungkin ada, tapi ia seorang iblis, dan iblis tidak didesign untuk jujur kan?

"Daouvvv… ng… …?" tanyanya dengan suara yang aneh.

"Hn… merpati."

Pertama kali semenjak kedatangannya, suasana ruangan itu menjadi sangat hening, dan si Iblis yang penasaran melirik laki-laki disampingnya. Che… sekalipun kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan tapi rona merah itu tetap nampak, padahal ia tidak sedang memujinya. Dasar Dobe.

Naruto menyibakkan dan mengeratkan ikatan tali rambutnya. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Lalu mengikat ulang _eyepatch _dari kainnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini, tuan Iblis." dan tubuh kecilnya menghilang di balik pintu yang mengarah keruangan lainnya.

Si Iblis mengangkat alisnya, bukankah… anak itu sudah memanggil namanya? Che… anak bodoh. Semoga ia tidak melakukan hal yang lebih bodoh lainnya. Kenapa juga, anak bodoh yang sepertinya tidak terpelajar itu bisa memanggilnya? Seorang Iblis sepertinya? Mungkinkah tingkat 'kejahatannya' telah menurun?

"Teme!" serunya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya menengok ke asal suara. Ia melihat Naruto membawa sesuatu yang kumal di tangannya.

"Ini… apa kau bisa mengecilkan tubuhnya seukuran manusia biasa?" Iblis itu menjawab dengan sekenanya, "Kalau begitu kau harus memakai ini!" ia menunjukkan sepasang pakaian laki-laki seukurannya yang terlihat sedikit 'lebih baik' dari pakaian kumal yang dikenakannya. "Karena kau sekarang temanku, dan harus tinggal denganku."

"Sebentar…" pintanya, dan Naruto mengangguk, "Aku harus tinggal di gubuk yang akan hancur kalau aku salah melangkah seperti ini?" wajah Naruto cemberut, dan ia terlihat sedikit sedih… mungkin juga marah, "Aku?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Mungkin saja, si bocah di hadapannya ini salah bicara.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya… ingat kau berjanji akan menjadi temanku kan?... dan… dan…kau pun akan menemani ku saat aku mati, kan?" sang Iblis terdiam, ia tidak perlu membenarkan atau pun menyalahkan perkataannya, karena bocah itu pun pasti tahu jawabannya, "…Kau harus tetap disampingku…karena…" Ia terdiam lagi, bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya menangis, "Karena… aku bisa mati kapan saja, Tuan…" ia tertunduk, dan suaranya lirih sampai hilang tak terdengar.

Saat itu, sang iblis baru sadar ia merindukan panggilan 'Teme'.

"Cih!"

Itu adalah ungkapan terakhir yang ditunjukkan oleh Iblis itu pada Naruto untuk hari itu. Untuk keesokaan harinya, untuk lusanya, hingga satu minggu setelahnya. Itu adalah perkataan terakhir…

Laki-laki kurus duduk di kursi dapurnya setelah ia merawat tanamannya, memberi makan ikan-ikannya dan pergi ke hutan untuk mengambil kayu. Sudah lama ia tidak ke hutan, dan baru sekarang ia menyadari kalau kayu di hutan semakin sedikit. Banyak pohon yang ditebang, padahal sekitar tiga hari yang lalu pohon itu masih segar di tempatnya. Hutan tidak gundul, tapi juga tidak rimbun.

Sudah seminggu…. Pula tuan Iblis itu tidak datang lagi…

Uhuk…uhukkk…

'Sruuupuuutttt…' Minuman jahe, memang paling enak di minum saat tenggorokannya sesakit ini. Ia hampir terlelap dengan rambut terjuntai di meja saat seseorang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tentu saja, dengan menghancurkan pintu, yang susah payah dibenarkannya.

Seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan jas dengan celana panjang hitam kebiruannya dan _top hat_. Sepatunya yang mengkilap dan rambutnya yang hitam terurai menutupi sebagian telinganya. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi kontras dengan bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Ia lebih tinggi darinya. Matanya yang tajam itu… sepertinya ia mengenalnya. Dimana kiranya?

"Dobe…"

Lalu suara rendah dan nama panggilannya… Naruto tersentak, ia terbatuk dan bangkit dari kursinya setelah mengusap wajahnya.

"Teme!" dan meraih jas yang terlihat sangat mahal, "Kau kemana?"

"Lepaskan, Dobe! Kau akan menghancurkan pakaianku."

"Selama ini kau kemana!" katanya perlahan.

Laki-laki yang lebih tingginya beberapa inchi itu melirik ke arah luar jendela, "Kau lihat bangunan besar itu?" ia menunjuk pada sebuah istana yang menjulang tinggi, "Aku membangunnya, dan aku… ah tidak… kita akan tinggal disana!"

Mata birunya terbelalak.

"Jangan berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh," Iblis itu menarik tangannya, "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Aneh baginya Naruto tidak banyak memberontak.

Iya… Naruto tidak memberontak, asalkan si iblis itu tetap disampingnya.

…

Tbc

…

A/N: Fic ini ada di tahun 1851 tempat di Inggris. Azazel itu iblis yang ada di kaum yahudi (dengan bahasa Ibrani-nya) atau Iblis dari umat Islam (dalam Al-Qur'an-bapaknya setan-), dan mungkin Fallen Angel/Lucifer dari Nasrani. Tolong dibenarkan kalau salah. Saya pakai Azazel (lebih keren dan asing dari pada Lucifer atau Baphomet, bahkan Beelzebub) untuk membedakan tipe iblis 'Sasuke' dari pada saya pakai Iblis dan Setan/Jinn. -_-

Thanks for your review! Hime-san, Kay-san, Sana-chan, Aikha-san


	3. Chapter 3

A Merely Boy and Demon

…

_Il giudizio finale sta per essere emesso  
Nessuno può emendarsi dal peccato che scorre nelle vene…*_

_…_

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dan berkemeja putih dengan tali yang melintasi tiap sisi tubuhnya sampai ke celana ¾ nya. Kerahnya sedikit terbuka, dari dasi kupu-kupu yang sekarang bertanggar di sisi jendela. Dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah kejinggaan, bersandar di kakinya.

Entah sejak kapan wajah berkulit kecoklatan itu terlihat semakin putih. Bibir yang dulu masih sering berwarna kemerahan, diantara pucatnya. Kini kehilangan warna. Wajahnya lelah, dan matanya tertutup. Tangannya menetap dikedua lututnya yang tertekuk seperti menyangga tubuh kecil kurusnya. Bahkan kerangka tulang pun terlihat lebih baik darinya. Inikah hidup tapi mati?

Iluminasi cahaya taman menggariskan tepi wajahnya. Melintasi penutup mata disebelah kanannya. Ia masih tidak tahu, kenapa laki-laki bodoh di hadapannya ini tidak pernah mau menunjukkan apa yang ada dibalik mata itu. Ia mengatakan kalau ia buta?

Sang Iblis melangkah mendekati remaja yang belum menggenapkan usianya. Dari bercak merah kehitaman dan darah yang menyerupai garis memalang di sepanjang pipinya. Ia tahu laki-laki pendek itu tidak lagi memiliki waktu. Kenapa ia memiliki waktu di seluruh dunia ini, yang tanpa batas dan tanpa henti? Kenapa remaja yang belum genap masa dewasanya, harus meninggal bahkan tanpa ia meraih ulang tahun ke 17-nya?

"Naruto…" panggil Iblis itu perlahan, sangat lirih. Tangannya menyentuh rambut pirang anak laki-laki di hadapannya dan sampai pada penutup matanya.

Apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik penutup matanya?

Sungguh hanya ada kegelapan kah… ?

…o0o…

_Tu sei senza peccato? __  
Quanto sarà pesante il mio castigo?**_

_…_o0o…

'Kreeekkk…', 'Kreekkk..' , 'Greekkk'

'Toplak…', 'Tap, tap, tap…'

Suara langkah kuda dan roda kereta yang bergerak. Di tengah-tengah ladang di pedesaan yang terpencil. Mereka harus menempuh kurang lebih 10 mil untuk sampai di kota terdekat. Iblis berambut hitam yang sedang menutup matanya memaksa remaja laki-laki untuk membeli pakaian. Ia melirik pakaian kumal laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang menatap ke luar jalan. Kanan dan kirinya ada tanaman jagung dan gandum. Ia terlihat sangat senang melihat tanaman-tanaman yang membosankan bagi si Iblis.

Tanpa ia sadari bocah itu pun menatapnya, "Apa yang kau lihat, Dobe!"

"Umm… apa kita harus benar-benar ke kota untuk membeli pakaian?"

Mata kehitamannya menelisik tiap gerik bocah bodoh itu. Ia seperti gelisah, memangnya ada apa dengan pakaian baru? Ah… mungkin bukan pakaian baru, tapi tujuan merekalah yang membebaninya. Ke kota… ke tempat asing.

"Kau punya phobia pakaian bagus atau apa, Dobe?" katanya sewot

"Geeeezzz! Aku tidak perlu pakaian baru, yang kubutuhkan hanyalah-"

"Aku yang jadi temanmu… begitu kan?" Naruto mengangguk mendengar selaan sang Iblis, "Menjadi temanmu, Dobe! Bukan, orang menuruti perintahmu! Dan aku… aku tidak mau tinggal dan menggunakan pakaian kumuh seperti itu!"

Gigi Naruto bergemeretak karena menahan emosinya. Sungguh, Iblis dihadapannya ini sangat sombong dan licik! Apa ia salah memanggilnya untuk menjadi teman baginya? Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa mengelak kenyataan 'betapa kumuh dan buruk'nya, keadaannya ini. Ah … tidak, ini pula alasannya ia memintanya menjadi temannya, karena ia tahu tidak ada manusia yang mau berteman dengan monster pembawa sial seperti dirinya.

"Jadi, kau yang harus mengikutiku! Ke Mansion-ku, dan tinggal denganku." Ia menyeringai, "Lagipula, sebagai teman yang baik, akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana kehidupan itu, Naruto."

'Naruto…' ini pertamakalinya ia memanggil nama aslinya. Emosinya hilang entah kemana… mereka terasa sungguh berteman.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?"

"Uh? Ah… tidak…" ia melirik jalanan di luar kereta kudanya, "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa dihadapan banyak orang, Teme?"

Alis si Iblis terangkat, "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa namaku? Kau sudah mengucapkannya!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yah, sudahlah… panggil aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Mr. Uchiha?"

"Jangan panggil Uchiha! Itu akan jadi namamu, Naruto! Kau tidak memiliki nama keluarga kan?"

Senyum kecil merekah dibibirnya. Ia memang tidak memiliki nama keluarga karena ia tidak tahu siapa ayah dan ibundanya. Sejak kecil ia hidup di jalanan. Tidur di sembarang tempat dan makan apapun yang bisa ia makan.

"Iya… aku tidak memiliki nama keluarga…"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di bangku kereta. Ia menatap wajah Naruto, "Kalau begitu kau akan jadi Uchiha Naruto." Kata bernada puas.

"Uchiha… "

"Ada yang salah dengan namaku?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak… tidak ada yang salah… seperti mimpi yang terwujud, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman kecil masih terpasang di bibirnya. Sekalipun ia menundukkan kepalanya, Sasuke tetap tahu senyuman itu ada di sana. Dasar Dobe!

…

"Aku suka dengan baju orange kumalku ini, Sasuke! Jadi tidak perlu ke toko pakaian!" seru Naruto yang mengelak untuk keluar dari kereta kuda. Mata Sasuke meliriknya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aku yakin, kalau baju itu awalnya berwarna kemerahan." Katanya simpel, melihat beberapa sudut terdalam pakaiannya yang berwarna cerah orange kemerahan bukan orange yang hampir luntur.

Mereka sudah berada di tengah-tengah kota Kent, kota yang sangat sibuk. Sekalipun ini bukan hari libur, tapi kota besar memang berbeda. Tidak sia-sia mereka berjam-jam berada di dalam kereta kuda. Mereka berhenti di hadapan sebuah toko pakaian di Sydenham Road. Madam Jenkin's Tailor. Sayangnya, di siang hari yang cerah seperti ini si Dobe tetap tidak mau turun dari keretanya.

"Diam dan ikuti aku, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik Naruto keluar dari keretanya. Ia meminta Mr. Scarecrow untuk membantunya menarik si Dobe. Pengemudi kereta kudanya itu walaupun malas, tapi bisa diandalkan disaat-saat rumit seperti ini. Ia menggelitiki pinggang Naruto, sampai si bocah itu menahan tangis karena tawanya.

'Klinting'

Mereka memasuki toko. Sasuke mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak mau diajak ke kota khususnya ke toko pakaiannya. Bertolak belakang dengan sang Iblis yang rapi dan modis, Naruto terlihat seperti pengemis di jalanan. Yeah… dan semua orang memandang mereka berdua.

"Siapa pemilik toko ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan kepala sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya, dengan nada sombongnya ia menatap wanita yang matanya tertegun, "Permisi?"

Seorang wanita berambut coklat mendekatinya, "Maaf, tuan. Pemilik toko kami Mrs. Schuster ada di dalam."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyapu ruangan yang sangat besar dengan bermacam-macam pakaian untuk pria maupun wanita, "Tolong panggilkan, aku ingin berbicara langsung dengannya."

"Baik tuan." Kata gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menatap jas tebal berwarna orange. Father! Sebentar lagi memasuki musim semi (sekitar bulan Maret akhir) dan ia melirik jas setebal itu, pasti karena warnanya orange! Dobe!

"Andakah yang ingin menemui saya?" tanya seorang wanita bergaun kecoklatan dengan kerah berdiri dan pita orange besar di leher kanannya. Di kepalanya terdapat hiasan dari bulu sederhana dan manik-manik yang juga berwarna orange. Kenapa dunia terasa berwarna orange hari ini?

Sasuke mengangkat _top hat_ nya dan menunduk sedikit, "Saya Uchiha, Mrs. Schuster." Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kami ingin anda membuatkan teman saya ini, pakaian yang tepat untuknya."

Wanita itu melirik Naruto, alisnya terangkat dari pikirannya Sasuke bisa tahu kalau wanita ini mempertanyakan hubungan keduanya.

"Pakaian untuk apa, Tuan?" tanyanya, dan Sasuke tidak perlu menjawab rasa ingin tahu wanita separuh baya ini kan?

"Untuk segala acara…"

Ia melirik Naruto yang masih menatap jas orange seperti alien yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari sesekali terbatuk. Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

…

Hari sudah gelap ketika mereka sampai ke Uchiha Mansion. Mansion yang sangat besar ini dibuat dalam waktu satu minggu? Mansion yang lengkap dengan air mancur dan kebun mawarnya? Sasuke meliriknya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto penasaran bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuat Mansion sebesar ini dalam waktu yang sangat cepat. Tentu dengan bantuan iblis tingkat bawahnya.

Naruto terkejut saat ia memasuki _hall_, mereka disambut 2 maid yang menunduk pada mereka dan mengatakan 'selamat datang tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap', Sasuke hanya berjalan hingga Mr. Scarecrow yang ternyata merangkap HeadButler mengatakan sesuatu pada tuannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antarkan, Naruto ke kamar di sebelah milikku, Silverster."

Headbutler yang berambut silver seperti namanya, dan menggunakan masker berwarna biru itu mengangguk. Ia membawa beberapa tas berisi pakaian yang baru dibeli hari ini, dan ia harus mengambil beberapa pakaian lainnya tiga hari lagi. Ia menunduk, "Baik, Tuan." Naruto masih berada di sekitar pintu masuk, karena salah satu maid memberikannya sapu tangan untuk mengelap sesuatu dari wajahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Si Iblis itu berpaling, "Oh iya, Silverster!" pelayan itu menatapnya dengan serius, "Lain kali jangan pernah melakukan hal kurang pantas seperti tadi siang pada Naruto, ingat. Ia adalah tamu utama di rumah ini." perintahnya dan tanpa menunggu respon dari pelayannya, ia langsung naik tangga.

Silverster berbalik dan tersenyum saat melihat Naruto gugup berada dekat dengan salah satu maid, "Mr. Naruto… silakan ikuti saya." Panggilnya dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengikutinya pergi ke kamar mandi, "Apakah anda perlu saya bantu?" pintanya dengan sopan.

Naruto reflek menutupi tubuh kurusnya, "Oh, ah, ng… Aku bisa mandi sendiri Mr. Scarecrow."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tuan… Handuk, dan pakaian ganti tuan saya taruh di sini." Katanya sambil menaruh kemeja di atas meja kecil di dekat pintu, "Tuan, meminta anda untuk turun langsung ke ruang makan. Salah satu dari maid di aula akan menunjukkan ruang makan Mansion ini… dan… oh, anda cukup memanggil saya dengan Silverster, Mr. Naruto."

Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum di hadapannya, "Terimakasih Mist-ngg… Silverster… dan anda juga bisa memanggil saya dengan Naruto saja…"

"Maaf, Tuan… saya tidak diizinkan untuk itu oleh Tuan Sasuke." katanya menunduk kecil lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Naruto dengan peralatan mandinya.

…

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang makan didampingi oleh salah satu maid. Ia sudah menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan jubah hitam tebal. Di hadapannya Sasuke sedang duduk di ujung meja makan yang panjang dan di kirinya ada Silverster dan para maid serta juru masak berjajar di samping kanannya. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu seperti buku dengan pena di tangannya. Silverster membisikinya sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihatnya, "Kau lama sekali, Dobe! Kemarilah, ini sudah terlambat satu jam untuk waktu makan malam!" perintahnya dengan suara penuh kekesalan.

"Hufh, iya iya… baiklah..." Naruto berdiam diri dan ia bingung, "Aku satu meja denganmu?" ia seorang fakir, tidak pernah ia duduk di atas kursi dengan makanan terenak di London di hadapannya. Ia merasa tidak pantas.

"Meja? Kau duduk di meja? Kami menggunakan kursi untuk duduk, Dobe!" katanya sambil menyeringai, "Kemarilah duduk di sampingku!" perintahnya sembari melirik kursi di sebelah kirinya.

"Geeeeeeh! Tentu aku tahu, kursi untuk duduk Teme! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Naruto duduk di kursinya, "Sebentar… jangan-jangan kau sedang bercanda, barusan?"

Sasuke menatapnya dan menyeringai, "Memang." Katanya mantap.

Demi seluruh malaikat di langit! Ia tidak habis pikir dengan iblis satu ini!

"Ehem," Silverster mengalihkan perang dingin sepihak di hadapannya, "Makan malam kali ini adalah daging panggang dengan jeruk nipis dengan applecake dengan topping lelehan coklat dan kacang almond sebagai desert-nya."

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke dengan sedikit keras, "Kalian semua keluar kecuali kau Silverster."

"Baik, Tuan." Kata seluruh pekerjanya bersamaan.

Iblis itu melirik Naruto, ia tahu mengeluarkan semua maid dan juru masaknya adalah hal yang benar karena sepertinya Naruto gugup saat menatap makanan di mejanya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia memakan hal seperti ini? Dengan peralatan makan sebanyak itu.

"Naruto, apa yang kau tunggu, cepat habiskan makananmu." Sasuke memotong daging sapi panggangnya dan memakannya dengan garpu. Naruto baru tahu ternyata iblis juga perlu makan. Sasuke menahan dirinya untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahu Naruto. Tentu ia perlu makan, tapi bukan makanan manusia. Ia hanya makan karena akan terlihat aneh kalau ia tidak makan… benarkan?

Laki-laki dengan rambut pirang panjangnya itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Aku bingung, rasanya aneh sekali duduk di meja makan ini… kau tahu… ini pertama kalinya aku makan di meja seperti ini."

"Hn…" tentu saja aku tahu, kau pikir aku siapa… jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto dengan canggungnya memotong daging itu. Daging dengan keempukan dan kematangan yang sempurna. Ia memakannya dan terbelalak saat mengetahui rasanya. Tentu saja, ia pasti terkejut dengan rasa makanan dari juru masak terhebat di kota ini. Sasuke menyeringai, mudah sekali memang memuaskan 'temannya' ini.

Mereka makan dengan tenang setidak sampai desert sampai di hadapan Naruto. Laki-laki itu terkagum-kagum dengan bentuk applecake-nya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia terdiam seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei, Sasuke," Iblis yang tidak peduli dengan desert-nya mengalihkan pandangannya dari catatan-catatan kecilnya ke pada Naruto, "Kurasa aku harus kembali ke rumahku besok."

"Hah? Kembali ke rumahmu?" entah kenapa emosinya meningkat tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya! Aku harus merawat tanaman dan ikan-ikanku… aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahku."

"Lalu aku harus tinggal di gubuk itu, Naruto?"

Alis Naruto terlipat, "Sasuke… itu bukan gubuk, hanya rumah kayu yang sangat sederhana. Lagipula kau tetap bisa berkunjung ke rumahku, karena tidak begitu jauh."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengibas-kibaskannya kebelakang, tanda ia memerintahkan Silverster untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, "Kau ingin mencabut perjanjian?"

"Oh! Bukan! Tidak begitu, Sas-"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu kembali."

"Tapi Sasuke.. bagiku rumah it-"

"Aku sudah memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjaganya! Diam, dan makan desertmu!"

"Geeeezzzz!" Naruto menyendoki applecake-nya, wajahnya terlihat sendu sekalipun makanan hiper manis itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, "Hei, Dobe!" Ia dilirik mata biru yang terlihat kesal tapi sepertinya tidak dapat berbuat apapun dan menggeser applecake-nya kehadapan 'teman' barunya, "Untukmu, aku benci makanan manis." Mata biru Naruto terbuka lebar, Sasuke melihat ada garis keabu-abuan di dalamnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian senyum lebar itu muncul di wajahnya.

…

'Trek'

"Puaaahhh, enak sekali!" kata Naruto dengan ceria, "Kalau kau tahu seenak apa rasanya kau pasti akan menyesal memberikan bagianmu untukku!"

"Hn…"

Suasana ruangan jadi hening karena Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jemarinya memainkan peralatan makanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ia seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu…

"Do-"

"Kau tahu, Sasuke…" dan apapun perkataan yang melintas dikepala laki-laki yang namanya baru saja disebut terhenti, dan hanya menjawabnya dengan 'hn'. Mata biru itu tetap berfokus pada cangkir cantik di hadapannya, "Aku pernah memakan daging dengan rasa seperti itu sebelumnya."

Untuk kedua kalinya, hari itu Sasuke benar-benar tertegun dengan perkataan Naruto, "Hn?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berpaling ke arah Iblis yang menyerupai manusia itu. Senyuman kikuknya muncul, ia seperti ragu mengatakannya tapi tetap harus mengungkapkannya. Tangannya melepaskan peralatan makannya dan ditaruhnya di atas pahanya. Mata birunya, tak juga bergeming menatap Sasuke.

"Dulu saat aku kecil… aku sering sekali memakannya, daging panggang, ayam goreng, udang, dan makanan enak-enak lainnya."

Hal yang menyenangkan seperti ini kan seharusnya membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan membuatnya bangga, tapi kenapa ia terlihat pedih?

"Kau… apakah ada nenek-nenek baik hati yang memiliki cucu yang telah meninggal dan mengingatkan dirinya akan cucunya dengan melihatmu?"

Kini senyum Naruto terlihat lebih ceria, "Itu bentuk candaanmu lainnya, Teme?"

"Hn…"

"Hahaha… aku beruntung kalau aku bertemu dengan nenek-nenek seperti itu..uhuk…uhuk…" sepertinya ia terlalu banyak memakan makanan manis, dan meneguk air mineral. Setelahnya, Ia menatap Sasuke dan ia tahu apa arti tatapan mata itu, "Aku baik-baik saja, Teme! Aku hanya terganggu dengan ucapanmu lalu tersedak."

"Hn…"

"Kau tahu?" matanya mulai melembut, dan mereka berdua saling menatap sampai Naruto kembali menunduk, "Dulu sewaktu aku kecil, saat aku belum memiliki rumah untuk tinggal dan makanan untuk perutku. Aku selalu tidur di jalanan dan mencuri untuk makan…" ia terdiam dan melirik Sasuke yang tetap tidak bergeming, "Sampai pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan mencuri itu tidak baik…dan terkadang memberikanku makanan… walaupun kau tidak akan bisa memilih makanan pemberian, tapi Aku sudah cukup bahagia ada seseorang yang memberiku makanan… lalu suatu hari orang itu pun pergi dan aku kembali harus mencuri untuk hidup…"

Ia mengusap-usap tangan kirinya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Akan tetapi, perkataan orang itu terus terngiang di kepalaku seperti lebah. Aku bingung, apakah aku harus mati hanya karena aku tidak boleh mencuri makanan?" Naruto terdiam lagi… ia ingat betapa lapar perutnya dan ia terhenti di depan restoran mahal. Ia tidak boleh mencuri, tidak boleh mencuri. Begitu pikirnya berulang-ulang kali di kepalanya seperti mantra. Senyum pedihnya kembali muncul, "Pada akhirnya aku tetap tidak mencuri... kurasa itu lebih baik…"

"Kenapa kau masih hidup? Kau mengemis?" tanya Sasuke yang bahkan dirinya sendiri terkejut ingin mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan, aku tidak mencuri… dan tidak mengemis… karena aku pernah mencoba mengemis, dan orang-orang yang melihat garis di pipiku serta mata kananku langsung mengusirku jauh-jauh… tidak sedikit pula yang melemparkan garam padaku…"

"Hn…"

"Suatu saat… aku melewati restoran mahal, selama apapun aku berdiri di hadapannya, tak seorang pun yang memberikan aku makanan. Yah… tidak lama, karena karyawan toko langsung mengusirku dengan air… lalu saat aku berlari dan memutari jalan. Pada saat itu aku menemukan sesuatu…" Naruto terdiam sebentar…

"Hn?" pancing Sasuke.

"Aku menemukan tong sampah pembuangan restoran mahal itu." Ia tersenyum dengan lebar, gigi-giginya ternyata sangat bersih. Kalau Sasuke tidak tertegun dengan hal yang ia dengar maka ia akan menanyakan kenapa gigi Naruto bisa seputih itu, "Karena perutku begitu laparnya… maka aku mengais tong sampah di dalamnya dan…" suara lirihnya berubah jadi ceria, "Kau tahu? Ternyata sisa makanan restoran itu pun sangat enak! Hari itu setelah aku makan sampai kenyang aku khawatir akan sakit perut."

Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya, "Tapi ternyata tidak, aku baik-baik saja! maka dari itu, keesokannya aku tahu dimana aku harus makan! Aku tidak harus mencuri dan mengemis… walaupun aku harus menghapal waktu tutup restoran-restoran di kota dan kapan waktu pengangkutan sampahnya… setelah itu selama beberapa tahun, aku bisa merasakan banyak makanan enak dan gratis!"

"Maka dari itu sekarang kau terlihat seperti orang terkena penyakit mematikan!"

Awalnya Naruto hanya tertegun dengan ucapan Sasuke, ia tidak memikirkan penyakitnya ataupun hanya sekedar tahu 'apa' penyakitnya karena ia memang tidak pernah tahu. Apakah mungkin Sasuke tahu? Naruto mengetuk-ketukan jarinya pada gelasnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum, "Yah, saat aku mulai besar…" lanjutnya mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "… mungkin sekitar 10-12 tahun usiaku, aku sudah mengurangi kebiasaanku mengais tong sampah, aku masuk hutan, mencari hasil hutan… memancing di sungai, mengumpulkan ikan... dan mencoba menanam tanaman seperti tomat, dan bayam." Ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Kalau dipikir tidak sekali atau dua kali aku sakit hanya karena memakan makanan 'baru' yang terlihat enak di dalam hutan."

"Kau makan sembarangan, Dobe."

"Hahaha… kalau aku tidak mendapatkan ikan, dan menemukan biji-bijian yang terlihat enak! walaupun bentuk dan warnanya mencurigakan..."

"Mulai sekarang kau akan selalu makan-makanan paling enak di London atau bahkan seluruh Britania Raya."

"Yey!"

"Dobe…" panggilnya lirih, Naruto yang tersenyum-senyum dengan cerianya menatap Sasuke dengan serius sambil terbatuk-batuk, tenggorokannya sakit, "Jangan pernah berkata kalau sampah itu lebih enak dari makanan di meja ini."

Nada suara Sasuke yang seperti tercekat itu aneh baginya, "Makanan saat itu enak karena aku sangat lapar. Walaupun sangat enak, tapi bagiku… makanan pemberian orang saat aku kecil, dan makanan dimana aku semeja denganmu lah yang paling enak, Sas-"

"Apakah sudah selesai, Tuan? Ini sudah waktunya, anda beristirahat." Kata Silverster menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Ah, maaf kalau aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, Tuan." Ia sudah berada di antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hn… Dobe!" panggilnya, mengabaikan perkataan pelayannya, "Istirahatlah, dan minumlah jeruk hangat sebelum kau tidur."

"Eh? Oh… iya…" ia menunduk, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke berdiri saat para pelayan mulai membersihkan meja dan mengambil buku catatannya, "Aku duluan.", ia berjalan keluar ruangan makan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan paksa, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan mengejar Sasuke.

Ada yang harus ia katakan.

…

Mereka berada di lorong yang mengarah ke kamar. Semenjak kamar mereka berdekatan, Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya dan melihat Naruto yang wajahnya pucat karena kehabisan napasnya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menjadikan dinding sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipisnya, tenggorokannya semakin sakit.

Tapi ada hal yang harus ia katakan.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"Ka-kau sudah memberikanku tempat berlindung, dan juga makanan yang enak… aku…" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, dan melangkah maju sebisa mungkin ke arah Sasuke, "Terimakasih…"

Dan mencium pipi kanan Sasuke dengan susah payah.

…

Tapi bohong.

(yang berharap Naruto kiss Sasuke angkat tangan! #dilempar reader #lol)

…

"Terimakasih…" dan ia tersenyum… senyum yang benar-benar sampai kematanya.

Sasuke tertegun, dan masih terdiam saat Naruto sudah memasuki kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Sampai beberapa menit setelahnya ia baru memasuki kamarnya. Hari itu keduanya tidak menyikat gigi. Sasuke yang memang tidak memerlukan hal seperti itu, dan Naruto yang kehilangan kesadarannya sesampainya di tempat tidurnya.

…

Pagi itu, suhu tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari keadaan normalnya menjadi lebih tinggi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu pada sarapan pagi mereka berdua dengan Silvester yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk menuju dapur.

"Apa!" teriak Naruto.

"Kenapa kau harus berteriak-teriak Naruto! Berisik!" bentak Sasuke balik, "Kubilang seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan pesta untuk memperlihatkan Mansion pada bangsawan dan rekan kerjaku di sekitar tempat tinggal kita, Dobe!"

"Kau yang berisik, Teme!" bentaknya balik, "Lagi pula kenapa harus minggu depan! Kenapa aku harus belajar table manner dan berdansa dalam waktu satu minggu! ONE BLOODY WEEK!"

Sasuke menggebrak meja, "Kau yang berisik, Dobe! Dan rekan kerjaku meminta mereka menunjukkan Mansion ini! Kau mau apa!" memang sulit dipercaya tapi Sasuke memang benar-benar 'bekerja', ia menjual batu-batu perhiasan sekelas berlian! Saat Naruto menanyakannya (ketika mereka di kereta kuda) Sasuke tidak menjawab! Tapi ia menunjukkannya langsung. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya iblis itu tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu dan tangannya seperti memasuki sekat terbuat dari karet dan saat dengan susah payah mengambilnya. Seperti sihir, ia mendapatkan bongkahan-bongkahan batu-batu itu!

"Aku… akan mempermalukanmu, Teme! Maka dari itu aku tidak usah ikut saja!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus belajar, Dobe!"

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku ini bodoh! Huh!" katanya sembari memalingkan kepalanya.

Iblis berambut hitam itu terdiam, dan Naruto meliriknya dari tepi matanya, "Bukankah kau yang menginginkanku menjadi temanmu, Naruto?" Naruto yang kali ini terdiam, "Aku ingin mereka semua tahu kalau kau temanku apa itu tidak boleh?" katanya dengan mantap. Iya, ia ingin melihat para manusia bodoh yang tidak punya hati itu terkejut dengan mulut mereka yang ternganga. Mereka akan melihat siapa Naruto! Dan dengan senang hati ia akan merasakan banyak 'emosi' yang menggelikan muncul di wajah serta pikiran mereka!

"Kau akan kupermalukan, Sasuke."

"Maka dari itu…" entah, berapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu, "Kau harus melakukannya dengan baik. Sekuat tenagamu, Dobe…"

"Hun… Baiklah… kalau begitu mulai kapan aku akan belajar?"

"Silverster!" Headbutler yang dipanggilnya mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju Naruto, "Ajari Naruto sekarang juga!"

"EEEEEhhhhh!" pekik Naruto.

…

Pagi itu, dan hari-hari berikutnya yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah belajar berjalan yang tegap, table manner, berdansa hingga bagaimana caranya memuji para wanita dengan baik. Ia berusaha dengan keras, dan di tutor langsung oleh Silverster, walaupun menurut Naruto, Headbutler itu lebih banyak mengajarinya sembari membaca buku entah tentang apa.

Uchiha Mansion sangat sibuk, dan beberapa kali dalam satu sesi pembelajaran ia melihat orang-orang yang mendatangi Silverster mengenai pesta itu. Ia pun jarang melihat Sasuke, temannya itu sibuk sepertinya. Mengurusi usahanya, mengurusi pestanya. Paling buruk dalam seminggu, ia hanya pernah melihat Sasuke ketika iblis itu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Hari-hari itu sangat padat untuk Naruto. Berkali-kali Sasuke mendatangkan dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatannya tapi Naruto tidak mau. Ia takut, begitu dalihnya. Sebagian memang benar, ia memang takut, tapi sebagian lainnya ia merasa tidak perlu tahu… karena intuisinya mengenai kematian tidak pernah salah. Pada akhirnya dokter hanya memberikan vitamin untuknya. Yah… minimal, ia sudah tidak terbatuk-batuk lagi.

Kemudian… hari yang ditunggu itu datang juga. Pagi itu suhu tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Ia lupa meminum vitamin yang diberikan dokter, dan kemarinpun ia lupa makan malam karena terlalu lelahnya. Setidaknya, latihannya membuahkan hasil… walaupun sedikit.

Ia tidak begitu sadar saat seorang maid membantunya menggunakan pakaian baru yang sepertinya dipesan khusus oleh Sasuke untuknya. Warna hitam mendominasi pakaiannya. Kalau kepalanya tidak sakit, ia merasa seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman seseorang. Setelahnya maid berambut coklat yang belum sempat ia tanyakan namanya ini merapikan rambutnya.

Naruto berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan sempat dipapah oleh maid itu untuk sampai ke aula. Ia melawati jalan yang memutar agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke di tengah-tengah aula dengan keadaan dirinya yang sedang dipapah. Sekalipun Sasuke terlihat dingin, tapi ia tahu… iblis itu sedikit peduli padanya, dan Naruto tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

Pesta ini diadakan di aula utama Uchiha Mansion dan kebun belakang. Sasuke mengambil waktu pagi hari agar para tamu bisa menikmati pemandangan di sekitar Mansion. Naruto bahkan bisa melihat atap rumah kecilnya dari menara selatan rumah ini. Sesudah ini, mungkin Sasuke mau menemaninya ke rumahnya?

Ingatannya tidak begitu merekam banyak hal, dari Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya, tamu-tamu yang terperanjat saat Sasuke mengenalkannya sebagai 'Naruto', dan anggur putih untuknya yang ternyata air mineral. Ia lupa Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau karena kondisinya, ia tidak boleh meminum alkohol dulu. Yah… Naruto juga tidak begitu tertarik.

Semuanya mulai terlihat seperti lukisan blur. Saat ia berdiri sendiri karena orang-orang tetap tidak mau mendekatinya. Bahkan Lady Hinata yang turut hadir pun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil di samping ayah serta keponakannya. Sasuke berada tidak jauh darinya, sekitar tiga meter. Tapi masalahnya, ia bertolak punggung dengan Naruto. Sehingga ia maupun Naruto sendiri tidak menyadari 'wine' yang berada di dalam gelas Naruto tercampur tetesan berwarna merah.

Darah.

'Ssshh… tes, tes, tes.'

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu baru sadar air yang dipegangnya berubah warna saat ia hendak meminumnya. Seketika itu banyak orang bergumam di sampingnya, ia terdiam dan hanya mengelap darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan tenangnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena sepertinya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu, memegang tengkuk lehernya dan menaruh kepalanya di lekukan lehernya. Beruntung bagi maid, karena hari itu pun Sasuke manggunakan stelan warna hitam, jadi mereka tidak perlu bingung menghilangkan noda itu.

Pagi itu Sasuke memapah sahabatnya ke kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan para tamu, dan sebuah gelas yang cairan di dalamnya telah terdisfusi oleh darah.

...

tbc

...

A/N:

*_The final judgement shall be delivered, Nobody can escape the sin that flows in their veins._

**_Are you without sin? How heavy is my punishment?_

*/**; Katayoku no Tori-Umineko ost.

Walaupun ini terlihat seperti kuroshitsuji, tapi ide ceritanya berbeda, dan saya malah tidak terinspirasi dari cerita itu. lalu Naruto menggunakan eyepatch bukan karena segel, tapi karena hal lain. Jauh sebelum ia bertemu Sasuke (alasan kenapa ia dibenci penduduk selain garis dipipinya).

Thanks for the review! Hime-san, kay-san, wia-chan, yuu-san, guest-san, Fayrin-san, dan Muaffi-san.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Merely Boy and Demon**

…

Nobody reason, nobody is sure where is the end

Nobody reason, no one confess that it was wrong

…

"Silverster?" mata hitamnya berubah menjadi merah dengan titik tiga ditengahnya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang mengetahui apa yang tidak diketahuinya.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu melirik tuannya, atau bisa juga disebut saudara jauhnya. Usianya 800 tahun lebih tua dari Sasuke, rambutnya putih bukan karena ia tua, tapi karena 'memang putih'. Iblis yang sudah tidak peduli pada dunia manusia, baginya hidup berdampingan dengan bukunya-lah yang sangat penting.

Suasana ruang kerja Sasuke menjadi hening. Headbutler kepercayaannya memang terkesan aneh dan liar, tapi level kecerdasannya sebagai Iblis diusianya yang sekitar 2000 tahun sangat tinggi. Maka dari itu, Sasuke yakin Iblis dihadapannya itu mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Naruto.

Senyum kecil muncul dibalik topengnya, "Aku tahu, Sasuke." katanya simpel, "Bukankah kau yang dulu pernah menceritakannya padaku?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud 'dulu' itu saat aku membangun Mansion ini… aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik…" katanya dengan sinis.

"Ckckckckck…" ia berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak… kau pernah bertemu dengan Naruto jauh sebelum ini… dan kau sepertinya lupa…"

"Ia… sungguh manusia?"

"Kau yang lebih tahu, Sasuke. Kau yang mengikat perjanjian dengannya…"

"Lalu mata itu?"

"Kau yang lebih tahu."

**…o0o…**

For the reason they don't know

**…o0o…**

...

Ruangan kamar yang elegan, dindingnya berwarna putih kebiruan dan lantainya berwarna biru tua. Di atas kasur yang tertutupi kelambu biru muda yang diikat pita biru. Seorang remaja berambut pirang tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat pesakitannya dan dengan setianya ditunggui oleh sahabatnya. Sahabat iblisnya.

Baru dua minggu lebih mereka ber'teman', tapi si Iblis itu tahu ada ikatan seperti benang merah yang menghubungkan jari kelingking mereka. Ikatan yang tidak akan pernah putus apapun yang terjadi. Ia duduk di kasur sebelah kanan bawah remaja yang terlelap. Seorang dokter baru saja keluar dari ruangan setelah memeriksa keadaannya. Ia diberi beberapa suntikan dan obat-obatan seperti biasanya. Wajah pucatnya telah kembali, dan Sang Iblis benar-benar merasa lega setiap kali ia melihat naik turun dada remaja itu.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan, Dobe…" Sasuke menatap jemari tangan yang penuh luka. Tidak lentik dan sangat kasar. "Dokter mengatakan kau harus dibawa kerumah sakit… karena sepertinya kau menderita penyakit yang sangat serius…" ia kembali terdiam hingga lima menit berlalu, "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Kenapa aku begitu peduli padamu?

Sejak awal, saat Naruto memintanya sebagai teman dan mendampinginya saat ia mati… Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan waktu 25 tahunnya untuk remaja kurus itu. Masa hidupnya yang melebihi 1000 tahun membuat 25 tahun, terasa hanya sekejap mata. Bahkan ia pernah tidur beberapa masa hanya karena ia bosan. Ia pun tidak pernah berpikir akan selalu ada disamping remaja itu.

Ia seakan ditipu saat mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan hidup Naruto tidak akan sampai pada musim dingin nanti. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa kesal. Seakan melewatkan sesuatu yang penting dan akan kehilangan dalam sekejap mata ketika menyadarinya. Tapi… seharusnya bagi seorang Iblis sepertinya, Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa… jadi mau ia mati pun… seharusnya ia tidak peduli. Seharusnya.

Tak disangka… mungkin ini adalah perjanjian tersingkat dan teraneh yang pernah dilakukannya. Pada umumnya orang akan meminta kekayaan, jabatan, dan tidak sedikit yang ingin menyakiti seseorang demi sebuah dendam. Tapi Naruto… ia hanya ingin memiliki teman. Ia sedikit tahu tentang Naruto dari apa yang dipikirkannya dan apa yang dilihat iblis itu. Yatim piatu, dibenci penduduk desa, dan tidak memiliki teman sama sekali, ditambah ia sangat miskin. Tidak berpendidikan dan sangat bodoh.

Mungkin memang lebih baik kalau si Dobe ini pergi dari di hidupnya saja. Walaupun nanti pada akhirnya mereka akan sama-sama jatuh ke neraka. Ia yakin, sesampainya Naruto ke neraka, bocah ini akan membencinya habis-habisan. tapi…-ia menghembuskan napasnya- … kenapa selalu ada 'tapi'?

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tidak menggunakan _eyepatch_-nya. Ia tidak melihat ada apa dibalik kelopak matanya, tapi saat memeriksa pergerakan bola matanya, Dokter terkejut melihat mata kanannya. Padahal ia memanggil dokter yang cukup jauh dari desa dan kota di sekitar sini. Memang apa yang salah dengan matanya?

Jemari panjang dan pucatnya meraba pipi kanan Naruto, lalu menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur lelap. Wajahnya sudah lebih berwarna dari yang sebelumnya. Tiga garisnya tidak terlihat, sepertinya para maid menutup garisnya dengan dasaran. Ia sempat terkejut saat Naruto turun dari tangga karena bocah yang biasanya terlihat kumal dan berantakan. Saat itu terlihat sangat menawan. Ini bukan standar iblis tentunya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi yang ia tahu… Naruto hanya menawan.

Ia masih ingat saat Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Tapi ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya, karena orang normal pun tak akan bersikap berlebihan saat terserang batuk kan? Dan Naruto pun tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti penyakitnya semakin parah atau bahkan nama penyakitnya itu sendiri. Maka dari itu, Sasuke tidak menyadari maksud dari 'menemaniku hingga aku mati nanti'. Dibalik kata itu ada ungkapan seperti…

"Aku tidak ingin sendiri saat aku mati… kah?"

Ia mengusap pipi kiri Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin, tidak ada mengetahui perihal kematianku… kah?"

Ia menelusuri bibir pucat bocah di hadapannya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya kirinya.

"Atau… aku takut mati sendirian?"

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia sepertinya terbangun karena inspeksi mendadak pada wajahnya.

"Naruto?"

…

Kepalanya sakit, dan berat. Walaupun tidak sesakit pagi tadi, tapi ia akan kesulitan kalau matahari tiba-tiba memasuki matanya. Ia masih ingat saat terakhir kali kepalanya sangat sakit dan ia pingsan di tengah hutan. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia yang hilang kesadaran dipagi hari tidak tahu kalau saat itu matahari tepat di atasnya. Alhasil ia terkejut betapa tajamnya sinar matahari dan kepalanya bertambah sakit. Maka ia terbiasa menutup wajahnya terlebih dahulu dengan kedua tangannya sebelum ia melihat dunia.

Tangannya meraih kepalanya dan mengusap-usap dahinya. Sepertinya ia sedang berada di atas kasur. Mungkin ia pingsan lagi? Atau ia terbangun dari tidur? Naruto tidak begitu ingat. Tapi lirih ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil, manggil namanya sedari tadi. Sasuke kah?

Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengusap-usap matanya sebelum perlahan dibukanya. Cahaya tidak terlalu terang, itu artinya ia tidak perlu takut membuka kedua tangannya. Ia hampir membuka kedua tangannya saat telapak tangan Sasuke menggenggam pundak kirinya dengan erat dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto?"

Saat itu ia sadar, _eyepatch_-nya tidak terpasang di mata kanannya. Ia segera bangkit dan menepis tangan sahabatnya. Kepalanya bertambah pusing sesaat karena gerak tubuhnya yang mendadak, "Aku baik-baik saja… Sasuke," katanya sembari menarik tangan kirinya setelah menepis Sasuke, lalu ditempatkannya di atas paha, "Mana penutup mataku?" tanyanya sedikit panik, "A-apakah kau melihat mata kananku?"

Sasuke meliriknya dan mencoba menebak apa yang ada di balik mata itu, "Iya aku melihatnya… jadi kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi…" kemungkinan Naruto takut karena ada yang salah dengan matanya, seperti ada kelainan atau ia buta? "Aku tidak akan keberatan dengan matamu…" dan mungkin Naruto mau 'memperlihatkan matanya pada Sasuke?

"A-aku mohon kembalikan penutup mataku… karena kau mungkin bisa membenciku sama seperti kebanyakan orang… kalau aku tidak menggunakan penutup."

"Aku seorang iblis, Naruto… bukan makhluk lemah seperti manusia."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Dan aku adalah temanmu."

Naruto terdiam, ia seperti berpikir matang dengan ucapan terakhir Sasuke, sampai ia membuka mulutnya lagi, "Maaf tapi… kurasa aku belum siap memperlihatkan mataku ini." dan Sasuke tidak bisa memaksanya, ingat ia adalah seorang 'teman', sesama teman tidak boleh memaksa.

Ia memberikan penutup matanya, "Akan aku bantu," dan mengikatkan penutup mata dari kain tebal berwarna merah tua.

"Terimakasih…"

"Hn…" ia terdiam saat menautkan dua tali merah menjadi satu, "Kenapa kau takut menunjukkan matamu… bukankah sudah ku katakan aku ini…temanmu dan aku tidak masalah melihatnya."

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke… dalam ingatan kepalaku… saat orang lain melihat ini… dan tidak sedikit orang yang ketakutan, berlari atau marah besar padaku…" Ia terhenti seperti mengingat sesuatu, "…dan aku tanpa aku sadari merasa aman kalau aku menggunakan penutup mata ini."

"Aku tidak merasa takut, benci atau bahkan jijik melihatnya, Naruto."

Tanpa melihatnya pun Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sedang tersenyum, "Tapi… masih ada para pelayan dan aku pun belum siap…. Jadi,.."

"Aku mengerti, Dobe!"

"…"

"Tapi, berjanjilah, suatu saat nanti… kau akan melepasnya kalau hanya berdua denganku…"

"Suatu saat nanti."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sasuke tidak akan menganggu Naruto dengan menanyakan banyak hal tentang kesehatannya. Ia akan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk itu. Termasuk membujuk Naruto untuk pergi menemui dokter dan melakukan pemeriksaan serta menjalani pengobatan. Sedangkan Naruto… ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi pada pagi hari itu.

Dan ia mengingat seseorang saat Silverster membawakan makan siang ke kamarnya. Sasuke masih ada di sampingnya, duduk dengan catatan-catatan kecilnya.

"Tuan Sasuke…" panggil Silverster setelah ia menaruh makan siang Naruto, "Ada surat dari Viscount Hyuuga."

"Lady Hinata!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang sesaat nama itu terngiang dikepalanya, "Aku melihat Lady Hinata! Setelah sekian tahun!"

Sasuke dan Silverster menatapnya dengan aneh. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Lady Hinata yang merupakan anak dari saudagar kaya, Viscount Hyuuga Hiashi?

"Kau mengenalnya, Naruto?"

"Tentu saja!" katanya dengan penuh semangat, "Karena…" ia sepertinya sedang menghitung, "Sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu… ia lah yang memberikan penutup mata ini padaku!" katanya dengan _sumpringah_.

"Kau bilang kau tidak memiliki teman?"

"Oh? Aku memang tidak memiliki teman, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat ia tersesat di hutan."

"Hn?"

"Lady Hinata saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan sendirian… dan tersesat, jadi aku menolongnya…"

'Ia sedang melarikan diri, Naruto…' pikir Sasuke, "Hn…"

"Lady Hinata pun tidak takut dengan mata kananku… katanya… mataku ini cantik…" wajah Naruto menampakkan rona merahnya.

'Cantik?' pikir Sasuke keanehan…Sepertinya Dobe ada hati dengan gadis canggung itu?

"Aku tidak melihatmu mengobrol dengannya?"

"Ahhahahahahaha… mungkin ia sudah lupa… karena kami hanya sempat menjadi teman selama dua hari. Ia sampai di rumah dan keesokannya ia kembali lagi!"

"Apa dua hari bisa disebut pertemanan?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Naruto, "Karena dihari kedua, keponakannya yang menyebalkan memaksanya pulang dan melarangnya untuk kembali!"

"Kalian tidak pernah berhubungan lagi semenjak itu?"

"Tidak…" kata Naruto dengan sendu.

Entah kenapa ujung bibir Sasuke terasa gatal… ada firasat apa ini?

"Mungkin… itu… yang disebut… pertemanan sehari…" kata Sasuke mencoba untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Hm! Walaupun aku tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya, tapi aku selalu memperhatikannya kalau bisa. Seperti mengendap-endap, saat ia latihan anggar (_fencing)_ atau saat Lady Hinata bermain biola di balkon Hyuuga Mansion!"

"Stalker."

"Eh! Aku bukan stalker, Sasuke! Lagi pula apa itu Stalker?" ia berbalik menatap HeadButler yang semenjak tadi berdiri di samping kasur Naruto, membaca sesuatu dari kantongnya, 'sepertinya untuk menunjukkan ia dalam mode standby', "Silverster! Apa itu Stalker?"

Pelayan itu menatap Naruto dan melirik Sasuke yang menggumamkan sesuatu, "Ah…" dan ekspresi matanya menyerupai symbol irisan matematika ' ∩_∩ ' , "Itu… adalah orang yang melakukan suatu kegiatan yang muncul dari adanya ketertarikan atau rasa ingin tahu pada sesuatu… dan biasanya pada lawan jenis. Menurut kamus nasional Wikisedia (?) yang disebut dengan stalking adalah _unwanted or obsessive attention by an individual or group toward another person._"

"…" wajah Naruto seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ujian setelah tidur nyenyak di ruangan itu, "Oh… kurasa aku sedikit mengerti."

'Kau bisa mengatakan kalau kau tidak mengerti Dobe!',

"Hn… sudah lupakan, dan makan saja, Dobe!"

Naruto mendengus, ia lupa… kemana rasa sakit kepalanya? Dan menyendoki bubur dengan daun bawang serta kaldu ayam. Sasuke membaca surat dari Viscount Hyuuga dan langsung meminta Silverster mengambilkan kertas dan pena serta amplop dengan capnya.

"Aphah ithuh, Nyaasuhkeh?" katanya berusaha menelan buburnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Oh, kita diundang Viscount dalam memperingati ulang tahun anak bungsunya sekitar pada akhir Maret nanti, tapi kurasa kita tidak perlu mengikutinya."

"Apa minggu depan kau akan sibuk, Sasuke?" sebenarnya Naruto berencana mengajak Sasuke ke tempat favoritnya ditengah hutan.

"Iya aku akan sibuk."

"Oh…" dan kembali menyuapkan bubur pada dirinya sendiri. Ternyata ia cukup lapar.

"Tentu aku sibuk merawat orang yang sakit."

"Huh? Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit? Apa iblis itu bisa sakit?" tanyanya penasaran. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya dan mendekatinya. Surat bercap merah dibaliknya itu dipukulkannya pada hidung Naruto.

"Dobe!" dan ia berpaling saat Silverster datang membawa permintaannya.

Sayangnya, Sasuke melewatkan wajah Naruto yang memerah, ketika ia menyadari apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, 'sibuk… merawatku kah?' pikirnya dengan sedikit tersipu.

Sasuke mulai menggoreskan pena-nya di atas meja dan Naruto berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Aku ingin menemui, Lady Hinata… lagi… boleh kah?" tanyanya dengan ragu. Iblis itu menatap Naruto dengan jeli, ada rona merah… ah… _crush?_ Mungkin Naruto sungguh ada hati dengan Lady Hinata? Tidak! Sesuka apapun Naruto pada Hinata, ia masih sakit.. jadi tidak boleh menghadiri jamuan seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba pingsan? Ia harus banyak istirahat karena itu yang paling penting baginya, benar… menemui cinta pertamanya itu bisa kapan saja. pikir Sasuke sambil menggoreskan pena-nya, "Sasuke?"

Mata birunya…

Tetap tidak, Naruto sedang sakit! Ia harus banyak istirahat, lagipula kalau menemui cinta pertama itu kan seharusnya dengan keadaan sehat! Untuk memberi kesan baik pada gadis itu! dan Ia, sebagai temannya tidak akan membuat Naruto mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan gadis itu maupun keluarganya.

"Sas-"

"Baiklah, kita pergi."

"Yay!"

Dan Naruto tahu, sahabatnya itu peduli padanya.

…

Seminggu setelahnya, keadaan Naruto mulai membaik. Tiga hari setelah ia mimisan dan hampir terjatuh di pesta Uchiha Mansion, ia kembali demam tinggi. Sasuke yang memaksanya untuk memakan obat dengan teratur membuatnya berangsur-angsur pulih. Lalu seorang Uchiha Naruto… kalau tidak sakit… ternyata…

Sangat berisik!

Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Mansion, kebun dan sekitar kota dengan Sasuke diwaktu senggangnya. Bernyanyi saat di dalam kereta ketika ia menemani Sasuke menemui rekan kerja. Tidak sekali ia membantu para pelayan bersih-bersih, bercanda dengan para maid, membantu juru masak di dapur, dan tidak ketinggalannya ia dengan senang hati memangkas ranting mawar yang terlalu panjang maupun mengambilnya untuk hiasan Mansion. Ia kesana berbicara, Ia kemari tertawa riang, tidak bisa diam atau bahkan sekedar mendengar perintahnya...

_Struwwelpeter!_

Ah… ini yang dimaksud dalam buku Hoffmann yang berjudul; '_Struwwelpeter'(_Buku tahun 1844, di dalamnya mengulas perbuatan yang menyerupai tanda-tanda _Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD/ADD)._

Kadang ia berpikir kalau Naruto yang sakit itu lebih baik. Well, ini hanya pikiran ditengah-tengah kebisingan Naruto. Mungkin ini memang sikap alami Naruto kalau ia memiliki teman dan keluarga?

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"OHHHH!?" teriak Naruto, dan Sasuke kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Mereka sedang berada di dalam kereta kuda menuju Hyuuga Mansion. Undangan untuk mereka jam tujuh malam, dan Naruto memaksa Sasuke harus membelikan Lady Hanabi kado. Tidak boleh memerintah orang lain, dan setelah satu jam berkeliling kota terdekat untuk membeli kado. Akhirnya malam ini Sasuke bisa tidur setelah datang ke Hyuuga Mansion, memberikan kadonya, menyalami Lady Hinata dan pulang.

"Jangan tiba-tiba berteriak, Dobe! Kau pikir suaramu itu tidak keras!" bentaknya.

"Tehehehehehe… aku melihat kejadian langka barusan."

"Hn…"

Ia menunjuk bibir Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau-baru-saja-tersenyum! Teme!" dan sepanjang jalan ia bernyanyi tentang Sasuke yang tersenyum maupun membuatkan lirik untuk itu. Ia tidak akan kaget kalau nanti sesampainya mereka di rumah… ia akan berkeliling memberitahu seluruh makhluk yang ada di rumah dan kebun tentang hal ini! Termasuk laba-laba dan bunga mawar! Dasar Dobe!

"Hn…"

Mungkin ia tidak akan seceria ini pulang nanti. Sasuke yang ingat senyuman Naruto ketika ia menyebutkan Lady Hinata tidak sanggup mengatakan hal ini. Ia…tidak sanggup memberitahu hal yang sesungguhnya pada sahabatnya ini. Kertas undangan itu langsung ia bakar setelah ia keluar dari kamar Naruto. Satu informasi yang membuatnya ragu. Ragu, karena mungkin dapat membahagiakan atau membuatnya patah hati. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dan dari segalanya, hal paling tidak ia mengerti adalah perasaannya yang menginginkan Naruto untuk melihat cinta pertamanya itu bertunangan di pesta ulang tahun adiknya secara langsung.

**…o0o…**

The rose that blooms in the battlefield for the reason they don't know

**…o0o…***

...

Tbc

…

A/N: *Nobody Reason-Move, Initial D ost.

Alasan dan pangkal permalasahannya tentang mata itu ada di Flashback chap. Terakhir... nggak akan lama lagi *smirk*

Thanks to Wia-chan, Uzumaki-san, Yuu-san, Hyull-chan, Hime-san, Minyak-angin-san, Kay-chan, Hikari-san. ^^

See you tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Merely Boy and Demon**

…

watashi tsuite iku yo

donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae

kitto anata wa kagayaite *

…

"Kau… tidak boleh memilih makanan, Naruto…"

Di dalam sebuah rumah kecil dengan asap yang mengepul dicerobongnya. Rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu, dan hanya bagian cerobongnya saja yang terbuat dari batu. Laki-laki yang memiliki luka sayatan di hidungnya tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang makan dengan lahapnya. Ia dulunya seorang prajurit pada perang _Upper Canada Rebellion _tahun 1837-1838 di Great Lakes Basin. Kecintaannya pada dunia mengajarlah yang membuatnya berhenti dan sekarang tinggal di pondok kecil pinggir hutan menjadi seorang guru bantu di sekolahan dasar.

Ia mengusap sisa makanan di bibir Naruto, "Tinggal lah bersamaku, Naruto."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak takut dengan aku? Orang lain menganggapku iblis…" katanya dengan murung menaruh sendoknya.

Menatap bocah kecil itu cemberut, laki-laki berambut coklat yang terlihat sabar itu tersenyum lagi, "Kalau kau masih mencuri, kau tidak boleh memakan roti buatanku." Mengalihkan perhatian anak kecil dihadapannya ini.

"Tidak boleh?"

"Iya, mencuri itu tidak baik, Naruto… bagaimana kalau milikmu yang dicuri?"

"Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dicuri?"

Laki-laki itu tertegun dan mengusap-usap kepala anak dihadapannya, "Kalau begitu hiduplah denganku. Kau memiliki mata yang sangat indah… dan aku tidak takut sama sekali meskipun kau memang iblis…" katanya mencoba mengambil hati anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja…"

Dan seperti sebuah dongeng pada umumnya, semuanya akan berakhir… sayangnya bagi Naruto masa indah itu hanya sesaat.

…o0o…

anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
hoka no hito wa kiete shimatta

…o0o…

"Earl of Kent, Prince Alfred…"

Naruto mundur satu langkah berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baron Rusell. Hyuuga Mansion memang sangat besar dan gelar kebangsawanan yang dimilikinya membuat orang-orang yang datang ke pestanya jauh lebih banyak dan lebih tinggi kelasnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dirinya suatu saat nanti bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan Earl Alfred… ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa itu Alfred.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe…?" tanya Sasuke setelah ia menunduk dan melihat kepergian Baron Rusell untuk menemui Earl dan Viscount.

"Aku?" Sasuke menjawab dengan sekenanya, dan Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sudah diberi alas bedak untuk menutupi garis di pipinya, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bersembunyi di belakangku, Dobe." Ia terdiam saat Naruto menyapu ruangan dimana orang-orang meliriknya lalu berbisik-bisik, "Kau takut pada mereka?" tanyanya mendapati orang yang melirik Naruto, gadis berambut coklat dan pirang. Sasuke mengenal gadis yang berambut coklat dan pirang itu, keduanya adalah pembeli tetap berlian yang dijualnya. Lady Scherryel Kirschbaum, dan yang berambut pirang Minourel Kirschbaum. Keduanya adalah sahabat pena Lady Hinata dari Jerman yang sedang mengunjungi Kent, mereka putri dari Marquis Kirschbaum.

"Ng… kau bisa bayangkan… bulan lalu kau dicaci maki dan sekarang menghadiri pesta yang didatangi oleh Earl!" bisiknya, sembari melirik seorang gadis berambut coklat.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita sekarang langsung menemui Viscount Hyuuga, memberikan ucapan serta kado dan pulang." Ia sendiri juga merasa malas ditengah-tengah kumpulan orang sok penting seperti mereka. Toh… kalau Naruto sudah tiada… ia tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi menjadi seorang penjual batu permata. Mata kelamnya menatap Naruto yang pipinya merona kemerahan, 'Naruto tiada?'

"Unggg… aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Lady Hinata… dan memberikan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan seorang To-Tokugawa Shikamaru…"

"Kau tahu, Hinata akan bertunangan dengan seseorang, Naruto?" Sasuke benar-benar terkejut Naruto tahu pertunangan Hinata dan mengatakannya dengan tenang. Apakah mungkin ia curiga, pesta ulang tahun tapi dirayakan sebesar ini?

"Iya… aku tahu, kalau tidak salah ia seorang Dai-daimiou dari Nippon… atau Je-jepang?"

"Tokugawa Shikamaru…" Sasuke menunjuk laki-laki dengan tux hitam dan top hat-nya. Ia berdiri di samping Lady Hinata yang menggunakan gaun berwarna biru tua. Mereka hanya berdiam diri menatap Lady Hanabi yang sepertinya berbicara dengan seorang wanita berkimono, mungkin saudara Tokugawa-dono.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mencuri pandang pada dua gadis Kirschbaum. Lalu wajahnya memerah. Mungkin… ia salah berpikir…mungkin bukan Lady Hinata yang disukai Naruto? Ah… sudahlah, toh nanti ia akan tahu, "Kau tahu dari mana Lady Hinata akan bertunangan?"

"Gosip." Alis Sasuke terangkat dan wajahnya berkata 'huh?', Naruto tertawa tiga jari dengan suara yang pelan, "Aku 'kan Stalker!" lalu memasang pose 'v'.

Iblis berambut hitam itu menghembuskan napasnya, "Kau tidak seharusnya bangga dengan sebutan itu, Dobe."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat seseorang memanggil Sasuke, dan kali ini seorang wanita cantik. Kenapa wanita selalu mencari Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke dari bawah dan atas. Tinggi – sekitar 6'1 kaki, setidaknya ia sudah tidak sebelumnya (11'3 kaki), Berat-proporsional. Saat Sasuke menjadi iblis pun ia tidak terlihat kurus maupun gemuk. Rambut dan mata sehitam malam, kulitnya pucat, lalu matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, dan wajahnya oval… ia menatap Sasuke seperti ilmuwan pada tikus percobaannya yang telah mati.

_Hell_! Ternyata Sasuke sangat tampan! Pantas saja banyak wanita yang melirik ke arah kami! Pikir Naruto, melihat lagi-lagi seorang wanita mendatangi mereka (baca: Sasuke). Ah, gadis itu… Scherryel, dan adiknya…Min-Min-Mi-entah siapa. Ia akhirnya sadar kalau iblisnya dikelilingi wanita. Beda level antara dirinya dan sahabatnya. Mungkin ini… rasanya, berteman dengan seseorang yang sangat tampan dan kaya? Berbeda dari dirinya yang tidak memiliki apapun, lagi bodoh dan penyakitan. Hahaha… memang kematian lebih tepat untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Ruangan yang besar terasa sempit. Begitu menurut Sasuke yang lelah diajak berbicara oleh gadis-gadis yang memintanya untuk berdansa. Apa mereka tidak kesulitan bergerak dengan gaun yang besar dan berat seperti itu. Ia tidak ingin peduli, karena ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Naruto?"

Lalu Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto sudah tidak ada diruangan besar itu.

…

Gelas yang tersusun dengan rapi menyerupai piramida. Puluhan jenis makanan, dan piring cantik, buah-buahan yang ditata artistik. Naruto mengelap iler imajinernya di dagunya. Kalau ia bukan seorang Naruto mungkin ia akan memilih untuk menatapnya dari pada memakannya dan lagi berkeliaran sendirian memancing orang lain untuk menatapnya. Apakah ia yang menggunakan tux-berwarna biru muda itu begitu aneh. Mungkin dalam pandangan mereka seperti monster berpakaian dan berdasi. Ia terkekeh, membayangkannya. Orang kaya juga bisa konyol!

"Mr. Uchiha…"

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, seseorang…seseorang yang…seseorang yang ia kenal kah?

"Oh, maaf…" laki-laki berambut coklat itu menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Perkenalkan nama saya Michael Windsor, Earl of Ulster."

"E-Earl… maaf atas tidak kesopanan saya," Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ia seorang Earl, karena biasanya Earl tidak berwajah terlalu ramah dan penuh senyum sepertinya, "Saya Uchiha Naruto."

"Tidak… mungkin saya yang mengganggu anda." Katanya dengan sopan, ia adalah orang pertama yang menyapa Naruto. Selain karena Naruto bukan siapa-siapa, ia pun memiliki reputasi yang kurang baik. Mungkin Earl ini tidak pernah mendengar satu atau dua isu tentangnya?

Seperti mendengar isi kepalanya, Earl berpakaian serba hitam itu tertawa kecil, "Kau pasti bingung, tiba-tiba saya mendatangi anda Mr. Uchiha."

"Ung… begitulah…"

"Aku mendengar beberapa hal darimu, dari gossip yang beredar di sekitar wilayah ini. katanya kau seorang monster? Tapi karena tidak memiliki bukti itu, tentu kerajaan tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Hahaha…" laki-laki paruh baya itu tertawa, "Lagi pula aku tidak melihat 'sisi monstermu', menurut cerita yang berkembang kau selalu menyebabkan kematian?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menunduk, "Aku hanya selalu ada ditempat kejadian ketika ada kematian tragis, Earl."

"Selalu."

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya… dan itu permasalahan yang aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti." Lalu ia tertawa garing.

"Kalau berbicara seperti itu, kau seakan-akan membenarkan isu itu, Mr. Uchiha. Hahahaha… anda ini benar-benar orang yang menarik seperti yang saya dengar." Laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu itu tersenyum, "… dan anda juga unik seperti yang ia katakan." Ia menepuk punggung Naruto, "Tegakan tubuhmu pria muda, karena sekarang kau sudah bukan lagi 'hanya Naruto'." Lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan tumpukan makanan di piringnya.

"Heeee! Sejak kapan ada makanan di tanganku!" ia menghembuskan napasnya, "Sepertinya Earl itu yang menaruh seenaknya." Dan melihat apa saya yang ada dipiringnya. Udang, dan _fishcake_ makanan favoritnya.

Naruto tersenyum, dari mana ia tahu kalau dua ini makanan kesukaannya?

Earl yang aneh.

…

"Cih! Kemana si Dobe bodoh itu!" kata iblis yang sedang kesal mencari seorang dobe. Ia sudah keluar Mansion dan menanyakan penjaga diluar, mereka tidak melihat laki-laki berambut pirang. Hyuuga Mansion dua kali lebih luas dari miliknya. Kalau sampai ia harus memutari Mansion sebesar ini!

…

Setelah menimbun makanan dalam perutnya, Naruto kembali berkeliling Mansion. Di bagian selatan Mansion ia tahu kalau ada rumah kaca di sini, tapi ia tidak akan menyangka kalau akan sebesar ini. Rumah kaca yang berisi tanaman dan pohon dari negara tropis di tengah-tengah kebun bunga mawar. Ia tidak menyangka suatu hari nanti ia bisa melihat Lady Hinata dari dekat lagi. Ini semua karena,

"Mr. Uchiha?"

…

"Lady Hinata dan Tokugawa Shikamaru-dono, Kami ucapkan selamat atas pertunangan anda." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang, setelah ia mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hanabi.

"Terimakasih atas kedatangannya Mr. Uchiha…" sahut Hinata yang disela oleh Shikamaru, "Kalau kau mau berbicara dengan Hinata untuk mencari temanmu, silakan saja."

Mata Hinata terbelalak, "Ada apa dengan Mr. Naruto?"

'Naruto' huh?

Sasuke menundukkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru, ia tidak habis pikir dari mana laki-laki yang terlihat malas dan selalu mengantuk itu tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, "Teman saya mungkin… tersesat Lady Hinata, jadi saya berencana untuk meminta bantuan anda," dan Shikamaru menyapu ruangan. Kemudian menghembuskan napasnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti orang macam apa dia. Tapi yang jelas ia memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, a-aku pergi membantunya dulu, Shikamaru-kun." Kata Hinata lalu pergi dengan Sasuke setelah Shikamaru mengizinkannya.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi Mansion dengan hening. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mungkin menanyakan sesuatu padanya seperti, "Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui kalau aku mencari Naruto?" Sasuke rasa ia tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa itu 'Naruto' karena sepertinya Lady satu ini masih menaruh perhatian khusus pada sahabatnya.

"Shikamaru-kun selalu seperti itu, terang-terangan dan sangat pandai." Jawabnya sedikit lirih, "Ia selalu tahu apa yang terjadi dan menerima hal itu, tidak mempersulit sesuatu, mungkin ini yang tepat."

Hn… bisa dibayangkan olehnya kenapa mereka berdua yang terlihat tidak serasi ini mau menerima perjodohan. Ia tidak akan terkejut kalau saat mereka pertamakali bertemu Tokugawa-dono itu berkata 'Kita sepertinya sengaja didekatkan, aku tidak tahu kau sudah memiliki orang kau suka atau belum, tapi kurasa lebih baik kita menerima perjodohan politik ini.' dengan tenang dan tanpa keraguan. Ia pun tidak akan kaget kalau Hinata menerima perjodohan itu karena takut pada ayahnya dan calon suaminya merasa malas kalau harus mengelak. Karena si Jenius itu tahu, orang tuanya pasti berusaha menjodohkan dengan orang lain lagi. Hal itu merepotkan, tapi lebih merepotkan lagi kalau calonnya lebih menyebalkan dan berisik dari Hinata yang sangat tenang.

Mereka sampai ke bagian selatan Mansion dan melihat ada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di koridor berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Laki-laki berambut pirang dan panjang, yang ia kenali sebagai 'Dobe' dan seorang gadis berambut coklat dan menggunakan gaun berwarna merah muda. Scherryel Kirschbaum, mau apa ia dengan Naruto! Dan lagi Naruto tertawa seperti itu, lalu… wajah bodoh itu… terlihat bahagia, tenang dan gelisah pada saat yang sama… tapi yang paling membuatnya tertegun adalah selapis rona kemerahan yang ada di pipinya.

"Naruto menyukai Scherryel." Kata Hinata mantap, dan ini membuat Sasuke menatapnya, "Aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan… mungkin kau sudah mendengar cerita dari Naruto? Tentang kami dulu? Benar… aku tidak mungkin kan tidak menyadari mata berwarna biru yang selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan." Sasuke terdiam, ia merasa ada emosi tersembunyi dibalik kata-kata gadis ini yang menyatakan 'tolong diam dan dengarkan aku', "Lalu… Scherryel berkunjung ke Inggris beberapa tahun lalu, dan mata biru itu terpana melihatnya."

Mereka terdiam melihat dua orang yang tertawa bahagia, "Bukankah Scherryel sangat cantik? Mata hijaunya… kadang aku iri dengan mata hijaunya. Sama seperti mata Naruto yang sangat cantik…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau yang membuat penutup mata untuknya." Sela Sasuke.

"Iya, aku yang membuatnya, itu karena warga desa terlalu kejam. Mata seindah itu, hanya karena warnanya berbeda dengan yang satunya bukan berarti ia iblis atau setan. Naruto hanya Naruto…ia special."

"Lalu kau membuat orang lain agar tidak dapat melihat mata itu lagi… seakan-akan kau mengatakan 'kalau orang lain membencinya, maka mata itu buatku saja…" ia terdiam dan menyadari Hinata menggenggam erat gaunnya, "Kau menyukainya." Ini bukan pertanyaan, dan Hinata pun tidak ingin menanggapinya.

Hinata tersenyum, "Shikamaru-kun bilang sepertinya Scherryel menyukaimu. Jadi… kumohon jangan sakiti hati Naruto.", ia menunduk perlahan, "Aku pergi dulu, sebelum ayah dan tamu lainnya mencariku, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn… terimakasih, Lady Hinata."

…

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Apakah besok kau mau pergi dengan kami untuk merayakan hari ulangtahunku dan Hanabi?"

Scherryel yang berulang tahun tanggal 28 Maret satu hari setelah ulang tahun Hanabi (hari itu), mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke pantai bersamaan dengan Keluarga Hyuuga. Naruto belum pernah ke pantai, ia ingin pergi sebenarnya… tapi kalau ia sendiri, ia merasa _out of place_ nanti. Ia mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya seakan-akan menelusuri rambut panjangnya.

"Kau bisa membawa temanmu… si Mr. Uchiha itu…" kata gadis itu dengan santainya.

"Oh, maksudmu Sasuke… tapi sepertinya Sasuke sibuk..." bukan sepertinya, tapi Sasuke memang selalu sibuk.

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu kau saja, Naruto… kau tahu, keluarga Hyuuga semuanya terlalu tenang dan pendiam… karena kau orangnya menyenangkan, jadi aku ingin kau ikut denganku… bagaimana?"

"Ung… nanti akan aku tanya kan pada Sasuke dulu ya?" wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus, 'menyenangkan katanya'…

"Kalau kau mau ikut besok subuh datang ke Mansion saja…ya?"

"Ngg…" wajahnya bertambah merah, "Baiklah, terimakasih… Lady Scherryel… aku pergi…dulu, takut-takut kalau Sasuke mencariku."

Naruto pergi dari hadapan Sakura dan berjalan menuju aula utama Mansion itu lagi. Ia berharap agar Sasuke tidak mencarinya dan marah padanya karena tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisinya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan dengan perlahan di belakangnya. Ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya yang sedang aktif mencari alasan 'keluyurannya' pada Sasuke. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

'Plak'

"Sakiiitttt! Mau apa ka-! Sasuke!" ia terkejut dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Kau!" mungkin Sasuke mencarinya?

"Hn…"

"Jangan hanya menjawab, 'Hn'! itu bukan jawaban! Lagipula kenapa kau memukulku!"

Kenapa aku memukulmu? Pikir Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto dengan kebosanan. Ia ingin sekali menjawab 'itu karena kau terlihat bodoh, apalagi kalau dihadapan seorang gadis. Berwajah merah malu-malu seperti seorang perawan yang hendak dilamar saja!' ia terdiam…

"Kau masih perjaka kan, Naruto?"

"Ha? Apa!"

"Perjaka?"

Wajah Naruto berubah letak total, seluruh bagian di wajahnya bergerak kesegala arah saking terkejutnya, "Tentu saja! kau pikir aku pelacur apa! Aku memang tidak memiliki teman! Tapi aku bukan murahan, Teme!" katanya sambil menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Oh… dan Sasuke percaya ia masih perjaka, "Lagipula mana mungkin seorang pria dan wanita melakukan hal 'itu' tanpa menikah terlebih dahulu!" ditahun 1851 ini, walaupun banyak orang yang semakin aneh… tapi Naruto tidak seperti itu! hish, ia tetap memegang adatnya.

"Hn…" tanggapnya dengan kebosanan, tapi ia menemukan hal yang menarik, "Kau tahu apa yang dimaksud 'itu'? kau kan bodoh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

Wajah Naruto kembali merah, bahkan jauh lebih merah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia terdiam dan gelisah, matanya kesana kemari kecuali menatap Sasuke.

"Kau pernah mengintip orang yang melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu, Teme!"

"Lalu?" telisiknya sembari menyeringai. Lord! Wajahnya sangat aneh, dan ia panik. Rasanya memang menyenangkan menggoda Naruto seperti ini.

Bibirnya mencibir, dan wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus, lalu matanya tidak pernah fokus, "I-itu… karena aku pernah bermimpi…"

Oh… ternyata ia memang 'laki-laki' jadi wajar ia bermimpi satu atau dua kali yang seperti itu diusianya.

"Hn… ternyata kau sudah bukan anak-anak."

"Tentu aku ini pria! Pria! Bukan bocah atau anak-anak, Teme! Hish!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, dan seringaian tidak lepas dari bibir Sasuke.

"Hei, Naruto…"

"Iya…"

"Kau memimpikan seorang wanita atau laki-laki?"

"GGGGaaaaahhhh!"

…

Aula Hyuuga Mansion yang sangat besar itu jumlah orangnya semakin menipis, sepertinya waktu memaksa penghuni kerajaan ini pun untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kebanyakan tamu seperti para Earl, Viscount, Marquess (untuk Jerman Marquis), Baron dan para Lady lainnya menginap di Mansion yang sangat besar ini. Sayangnya tidak untuk kedua Uchiha. Mereka harus pulang karena Silverster masih menunggu mereka di Uchiha mansion.

Naruto akhirnya bertemu dengan Hinata dan menyalami keduanya dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia pun sudah bertanya pada Sasuke, apakah besok ia boleh ikut ke pantai dengan para Lady Kirschbaum. Awalnya Sasuke bingung, ia berada diantara dua pilihan. Kalau 'iya', fungsinya sebagai teman yang baik tidak akan terlaksana, karena mengatakan 'iya' seperti mengatakan ia mendukung Naruto untuk mendekati Scherryel yang sepertinya memang menyukainyadan ingin memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto. Tapi kalau ia menjawab 'tidak' dan mengatakan ia tidak memiliki harapan bersama Scherryel… ia pasti akan bersedih… kenapa berteman dengan manusia dan dobe sepertinya sangat sulit? Mungkin ke-dobe-annya menular?

"Hei, Sasuke…" panggil Naruto saat mereka berjalan keluar Mansion.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menemui, Lady Scherryel untuk memastikan kalau kita tidak akan tertinggal!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, "Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut, Naruto…" ia mencari alasan yang tepat, "Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan, ingat? Lagi pula udara masih terlalu dingin untuk ke pantai,"

"Aku belum pernah ke pantai sebelumnya, Teme!"

"Aku tahu, kita bisa ke pantai musim panas nanti."

Naruto cemberut, bibirnya mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar Sasuke, "Aku…ingin bersama dengan Lady Scherryel,…"

Tentu aku tahu kau menyukainya, Dobe. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri ia menyukaimu, Dobe… nanti kalau jatuh kau… akan sakit."

"Aku tahu! Tapi apa kau tidak melihat, bagaimana wajahnya saat ia mengajakku, Teme! Aku yakin ia menyukaiku!" ungkapnya dengan semangat.

"Hn… terserah kau saja, aku sudah mengingatkanmu." Biar saja ia paham kalau gadis itu hanya me'manfaat'kannya. Seorang teman boleh 'kan, melakukan hal seperti ini? Andaikan Naruto jauh lebih cerdas untuk memahami hal ini.

Naruto berlari memasuki Mansion kembali setelah mereka berjanji akan bertemu di depan gerbang Mansion. Ia bertanya pada maid dan pelayan yang masih melayani para tamu di pesta itu. Salah satu dari maid mengatakan kalau Scherryel sedang bersama dengan Minourel di balkon timur lantai dua, melihat gugus bintang musim semi.

Dua gadis itu sepertinya sedang berbicara mengenai hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti Naruto. Saat itu laki-laki berambut pirang itu sadar kalau dirinya memang terlalu bodoh, seperti yang sering dikatakan Sasuke. Scherryel yang menopang tubuhnya di kursi dan menghadap langit, serta Minourel, gadis berambut pirang panjang berdiri di hadapan teleskop.

"Kira-kira besok Sasuke akan ikut kita ke pantai tidak ya?" dan telinga Naruto menjadi siaga. Ia terhenti di depan pintu yang terbuka sebagian, lalu memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua sesaat keduanya menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Intuisinya mengatakan hal ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Gadis berambut pirang dan bergaun ungu itu berjalan menuju kursi yang kosong di samping Scherryl. Ia mengambil cangkir yang sepertinya berisi Earl Grey, dan duduk sembari _menyruput_ teh beraroma citrus itu. Langit malam itu sangat indah, dan dipenuhi bintang-bintang, sayangnya perkataan dari gadis berambut coklat itu mengancurkan hatinya.

"Tentu ia akan datang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, My Sista?"

Scherryel berpaling padanya dan menyeringai, "Aku sudah mengajak sahabat baiknya, kau tahu Naruto? Yang wajahnya seperti anak kucing kecil itu. Seingatku, Hinata pernah cerita kalau ia punya garis dipipinya yang menyerupai kucing."

"Oh… bocah berambut pirang itu ya?" Minourel menaruh cangkirnya, "Kau yakin ia bukan _play toy_-nya, Sasuke! habis… menolong seseorang yang tersesat di jalan dan tiba-tiba menjadi keluarga dari orang yang kaya raya! Kau percaya itu?"

"Mungkin memang benar… lagi pula jangan merusak fantasiku mengenai Sasuke dong! Ia itu kesempurnaan yang ada di bumi ini! Tampan, cerdas, dan kaya raya. Berbeda sekali seperti sahabatnya yang seperti kucing kecil yang polos."

Gadis berambut pirang terkekeh, "Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Scherryel… mau bagaimana pun juga kau akan berhutang padanya."

"Nanti kalau ia bisa menjadi batu loncatan yang baik dan membukakan jalan bagiku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke!" katanya penuh dengan keceriaan.

"Aku juga suka Sasuke… tapi," Minourel menyentuh bibir cangkir tehnya, seakan ingin mengelap jejak lipstiknya, "Memanfaatkan orang yang menyukaimu itu… kurang baik menurutku, Scherryel."

"…" Scherryel terdiam.

"Apalagi Hinata akan selalu ada di sampingnya."

Scherryel melirik kakaknya, "Jangan katakan hal itu, nanti aku bocorkan kalau kau memendam perasaan pada calon suaminya."

'Kreeeettttt' jendela kaca yang berdecit, membuat keduanya memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkin hanya angin pikirnya, dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menjauh dari ruangan itu dengan bersusah payah memelankan langkahnya.

…

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat temannya seperti akan menangisi sesuatu dan kelelahan membuatnya terlihat lebih tua.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" ia terdiam, ia tahu Sasuke pasti khawatir melihatnya seperti ini, "Aku berkeliling mencarinya tapi tidak dapat menemukannya. Hoaaam… aku ingin menyentuh kasurku."

Sasuke menepuk kepalanya, dan mengusap-usapnya perlahan saat sahabatnya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya, "Hn…"

…

Keesokan harinya, Naruto jatuh sakit. Selama hampir 6 hari ia tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan Sasuke tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya. Ia sudah menulis surat permintaan maaf untuk Naruto yang tidak dapat ikut ke pantai, pada Kirschbaum. Kesibukannya menjual perhiasan dan Naruto yang tidak ingin ditemui siapapun, membuatnya khawatir.

"Naruto…" panggilnya perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, tapi Sasuke tahu… kalau temannya itu tidak sedang tidur. "Aku masuk." Katanya sembari membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto yang semenjak tinggal di Uchiha Mansion bertambah gemuk sekarang kembali kurus lagi seperti semula. Seakan-akan apa yang dimakannya tidak berefek apapun bagi tubuhnya. Wajahnya tirus, dan kemerahan. Sepertinya ia masih demam. Salah satu maidnya pun mengatakan kalau semalam ia kembali mimisan lagi. Itu artinya suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dan ia meminta pada maid-nya apapun yang terjadi pada Naruto, ia harus mengetahuinya.

"Kau kenapa. Dobe?" ia duduk di sebelah Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya. Tidak mau menjawabnya, "Semenjak kau pergi untuk menemui Lady Scherryel-" tubuh Naruto tersentak, "-kau jadi seperti ini, para maid, juru masak dan tukang kebun khawatir padamu. Heck! Mungkin bunga mawar di kebun pun demikian."

"Kau mau menghiburku, Sasuke?" katanya dengan serak, Sasuke menyentuh lengan Naruto dan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ekspresi Naruto, Mata mereka berdua bertemu, "Kau pasti sudah tahu kalau Scherryel menyukaimu. Makanya kau mati-matian menolak agar aku tidak ikut ke pantai, ya…kan?"

Siapa yang mengatakan seorang Naruto, dobe? Mereka tidak tahu siapa Naruto kalau begitu!

"Hn…" ia tidak perlu membenarkan atau menolaknya, karena Naruto sudah tahu jawabannya. Lagi pula teman yang baik tidak membohongi temannya.

"Apa… apa kau menyukainya, Sasuke?"

*degh*

Sejak kapan ia punya jantung yang bisa berdebar seperti ini hanya karena temannya menanyakan apakah ia menyukai seseorang yang juga disukai temannya itu? lagi pula… kapan ia memiliki organ yang bersifat kemanusiaan itu?

"Aku seorang iblis, aku tidak mau merendahkan diriku hanya untuk gadis bodoh seperti dirinya."

Naruto tidak memalingkan tubuhnya, tapi Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto sedang tersenyum sedih, "Begitu…" ia terdiam, "… maaf."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah merendahkan martabat keiblisanmu (?) karena memintamu untuk menjadi temanku. Aku yang bodoh, lemah, buruk rupa dan penyakitan… tidak ada yang menginginkank-"

'Greb'

Sasuke memeluknya, seperti seorang ibu yang memeluk anaknya setelah anak itu selamat dari kecelakaan. Kuat dan lemah pada saat yang sama.

"Hentikan Naruto… kau tidak bodoh, kau tidak lemah, kau sangat menawan dan aku-…" ia terdiam saat Naruto tidak berbuat apapun, tidak melepaskan dirinya tidak juga memeluk balik, "Kau memintaku untuk menjadi temanku, dan aku mengabulkannya, Naruto. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan tidak seorang pun menginginkanmu."

"Itu karena perjan-"

"Aku bisa mengingkari perjanjian itu, kau bisa memutuskan perjanjian itu. tapi kita tetap bersama, dan kita tetap berteman, berada disisi satu sama lainnya, Naruto. Jangan berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Gadis itu menyukaimu karena aku tidak memi-"

"Lady Hinata menyukaimu sekalipun ia memiliki segalanya yang kau perlukan tapi kau menyukai Scherryel 'kan?"

"Hin-" matanya terbuka dengan lebar. "Kau bohong, Ia akan menikahi Tokugawa-"

"Maka dari itu kita berdua diundang di acara pertunangannya seminggu lalu, kau pikir karena mereka memang baru menyebar undangan seminggu lalu? Tidak Naruto… itu... kedatanganmu adalah hadiah dari Tokugawa pada Lady Hinata."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ka-.."

"Maka dari itu, ia ingin agar calon istrinya melihat orang yang disukainya."

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak akan selalu mengerti bentuk dari cinta, Naruto."

"…"

Tangan Naruto yang terdiam, ia gerakan dan meraba sisi tubuh Sasuke, punggung- hingga ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, rasanya sakit hatinya mulai hilang, entah sihir apa yang digunakan sahabatnya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dan melihat keluar ruangan. Ia tidak sadar bunga-bunga mulai menampakkan kuncupnya dan sebagian kecilnya memekarkan bunganya.

"Aku ingin melihat salju, Sasuke…"

"Salju hanya ada di musim dingin, Dobe."

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah boneka Salju, sambil meminum coklat panas bersama dengan seseorang."

"Bersabarlah sampai musim dingin nanti, Dobe."

"Atau kita menyerut es? Dan kita tebar kan? Tapi di musim semi ini, dimana kita temukan es? Atau kita ke kutub utara saja?"

"Terlalu jauh dan dingin, Dobe. Lagi pula salju akan turun ditiap musim dingin."

"Atau kita memotong kecil-kecil benda seperti kapas…ng… atau marshmellow, aku bisa langsung memakannya."

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah melihat salju lagi."

"Dobe…"

"Sasuke…?"

**…o0o…**

yamete uso wa anata rashiku nai yo  
me o mite korekara no koto o hanasou  
watashi kakugo shiteru

**…o0o…**

….

Tbc

…

A/N: *I'll follow you/No matter how bitter it is, even within the darkness of the world/ Surely, you're shining

*You exist, I exist / And other people disappeared

*Stop it, telling lies isn't like you / Look at my eyes and let's talk about things from now on / I'm ready

**#God Knows-Suzumiya Haruhi ost.**

Here's the answer, Naruto bukan iblis atau apapun.

Thanks to: Yuu-chan, Hime-chan, Mamitsu-san, Haki-chan, Kay-chan, Ika-chan-san, yuzuru-san, Yassir-san, Wia-chan, Fayrin-san, Hyull-chan. :))

See you next killing time!


	6. Chapter 6

A Merely Boy and Demon

…

We set sail in the darkness after night, out to the sea.

To find me there, to find you there..

Love me now if you dare

…

"Lihat! Lihat! Siapa itu!"

Semua orang menatapnya, laki-laki maupun perempuan tertegun memandangnya. Wajahnya kemerahan, kulitnya pucat karena lamanya tak berjumpa dengan matahari. Rambutnya pirang, terikat ke belakang bagian kirinya, dan kanannya dibiarkan memenuhi pandangan mata. Tubuhnya kecil, andaikan ia tidak menggunakan jas untuk laki-laki semua orang akan mengiranya wanita. Ia tidak gagah seperti laki-laki, tapi tidak juga melekuk indah seperti wanita. Tubuhnya hanya kecil dan terlihat rapuh. Siapapun yang berjalan di dekatnya seraya ingin menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya, takutnya ia terjatuh, takutnya ia tersikut.

Jas hitamnya kontras dengan wajahnya, kontras dengan kulitnya dan terlebih lagi kontras dengan matanya. Matanya yang biru, menenggelamkan semua orang yang memandangnya. Ia terbatuk, sekali dan dua kali hingga seseorang akhirnya mendatanginya dan meraih tangan kirinya mengantarkannya pada khalayak ramai di bawah sana.

"Perkenalkan… ia adalah…" laki-laki itu melirik sahabatnya yang berwajah merah, tangannya panas. Sepertinya ia mulai demam, "Namanya, Uchiha Naruto… ia temanku," dan dirabanya punggung kecil itu, lalu ditepuknya.

Semua orang berbisik-bisik melihatnya, tidak sedikit yang terkejut dan kebanyakan dari mereka bersiap untuk pulang karena takutnya pada sosok cantik disebelahnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Na-Naruto… kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu." Tambahnya. Ia tidak bisa berpura-pura bodoh walaupun dirinya bodoh. Anak itu tahu, orang-orang sudah bersiap memakinya, sampai sahabatnya menengahinya.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal temanku ini…" ia melirihkan suaranya, dan memandang sahabatnya dengan lekat. Entah angin apa yang membuat sahabatnya jadi secantik ini. Ia tidak tahu, sedikit polesan, dan rambut yang diatur seperti ini mengesankan sahabatnya ini orang yang berbeda. Oh… setidaknya ia tahu, mata itu tidak palsu, "Ia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, saat aku hendak ke kota ini dan tersesat di dalam hutan. Ia merawatku dengan baik dan hanya ini yang kulakukan untuk bisa membalas jasanya."

Sahabatnya itu terdiam, dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya begitu diam hari ini. Sepertinya bukan hanya dari suhu tubuhnya yang tinggi. Seseorang mendekatinya dan ingin menyelamatinya. Ia biarkan sahabatnya untuk menyingkir dari tengah aula mendekati sisi yang lebih sepi, namun tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Ia mendengarnya, seseorang berbisik… tidak hanya wanita tapi juga lelaki menatapnya dengan keanehan. Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari dari kalian sebelumnya bahwa ia tampan dan cantik pada saat yang sama ada yang iri padanya. Tidak sedikit yang mengira sahabatnya itu 'peliharaannya'. Bagi iblis sepertinya, bersama dengan seorang wanita atau laki-laki tidak ada bedanya, karena pada akhirnya mereka akan jatuh ke neraka.

Seseorang berbisik-bisik lagi, punggungnya ditepuk dan ia menunjuk jari pada arah sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang salah pada sahabatnya, kecuali tidak ada orang yang mendekatinya dan saat cairan di gelasnya berubah warna merah. Kemudian sahabatnya itu terlihat mengelap sesuatu dari hidungnya. Ia bergerak secepat ia bisa. Kekhawatiran memenuhi ubun-ubunnya dan wajah sahabatnya itu kosong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia menyentuh kedua lengannya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit," sungguh, karena kini hatinya yang terlampau sakit. Ada apa dengan mu?

Tapi sahabatnya tetap terdiam, ia menyentuh tengkuk sahabatnya dipukul-pukulkannya perlahan sembari mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak bisa, darahnya tidak juga berhenti mengalir. Ia panik, tolong! Seseorang! Sahabatku! Temanku! Ia menaruh kepala sahabatnya di lekukan lehernya. Lupakan pestanya, lupakan orang-orang disana, dan ia memapah sahabatnya seperti tidak ada yang lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini.

'Naruto!'

**…o0o…**

In my dream, I'm calling your name

You're my love.*

**…o0o…**

Sejak kejadian di kamar Naruto ia tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal yang berdekatan dengan kata 'menyentuh' tubuh sahabatnya itu. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan lamanya mereka tidak keluar dari Mansion bersama-sama. Ia tetap disibukkan oleh orang-orang yang ingin membeli perhiasannya, apalagi wanita-wanita menyebalkan itu. Pernah di suatu hari dua bersaudara Kirschbaum mendatangi Mansionnya. Ia harus mati-matian mengarantina si Dobe di kebun mawar agar tidak bertemu dua orang itu. Beruntunglah baginya karena seluruh maid lebih menyukai Naruto dari dua gadis menyebalkan itu. Ia akan selalu terkekeh kalau mengingat satu maid yang berambut coklat (entah siapa namanya-sepertinya sangat dekat dengan Naruto) menumpahkan perasan kunyit pada gaun indah mereka.

Mereka mengobrol, makan, dan kadang bermain bersama di saat senggangnya. Kalau Naruto jatuh sakit, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bercerita dan bernyanyi atau bermain catur. Si Dobe memang bodoh dan presentasi kekalahannya jauh lebih banyak dari dirinya, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menang. Ia selalu dapat mengejutkannya. Lalu hal baru yang ia lakukan dengan Naruto adalah mereka melakukan acara amal dimana-mana. Setelah si Dobe ini tahu hartanya tidak akan hilang begitu saja, ia menyarankan untuk melakukan kegiatan amal. Iblis pun bisa berbuat baik ternyata, seandainya orang miskin dan anak terlantar yang mereka berikan rumah dan pekerjaan itu tahu kalau ia adalah iblis…

Lalu kini, permasalahannya adalah ia masih belum bisa mengingat kapan mereka pernah bertemu. Silverster tidak akan berbohong padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang menggunakan penutup mata seperti Naruto dulu. Selain itu… ada beberapa masalah lain lagi… pertama bagaimana caranya agar Naruto mau 'meminta' padanya untuk disembuhkan…

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Sasuke! keluarlah! Kalau kau tidak keluar aku yang masuk!" lalu pintu terbuka tanpa ia sempat menjawabnya, "Aku masuk! Karena kau tidak keluar juga!"

Senyumnya yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto menggunakan kemeja putih dan celana ¾ berwarna coklat. Di tangannya ada sebuket mawar merah, dengan tangkainya yang memanjang dan masih penuh dengan duri. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Hei, Teme! Kau perlu mengganti suasana ruanganmu ini!" katanya sambil menaruh vas bunga yang ia pegang di tangan satunya. Ia menuangkan air dalam teko di atas mejanya, dan menata bunga mawar itu.

"Dobe… kenapa mawar merah?"

Mata birunya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih duduk di belakang meja bacanya, "Ng… karena tidak ada mawar warna biru atau hitam…?" Sasuke terdiam, dan ia menyusun kembali mawarnya, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu dengan warna merah muda atau kuning… kalau kau harus jadi mawar… ya merah…"

"…"

"Kenapa? ada yang salah?"

"Kau... tidak tahu artinya?"

"Apa ada artinya?" Naruto memandang penuh Sasuke yang wajahnya kemerahan, "Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak, aku…tidak apa-" ucapannya tersela teriakan Naruto yang terkena duri.

"Gaaaahhh! Tanganku berdarah…, bagaimana ini! bagaimana ini! Sasukeee! Bagaimana ini!" ia memasukan kelingkingnya ke mulutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ini permasalahan keduanya… ada laki-laki polos dan bodoh yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, sedih, dan tenang pada saat yang sama. Laki-laki yang tidak mengerti perkataan 'ada udang di balik batu'.

…

Silverster menguap dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Ada beberapa surat yang datang pagi ini untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Surat yang biasa ia dapatkan, kalau tidak pemesanan atau pertemuan, biasanya jamuan pesta, tapi hal yang menarik adalah capnya. Salah satu suratnya bercapkan 'Keluarga Hyuuga'. Untuk apa Viscount Hyuuga mengiriminya surat?

'Tok-Tok-tok…' tidak ada jawaban, pintunya sedikit terbuka dan ada suara Naruto di dalam. Mungkin ia sedang bertengkar mulut dengan Naruto seperti biasanya. Akhirnya ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menemukan dua orang sahabat baik sedang bermain dengan jari. Ehem.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya mengganggu." Lalu saat ia menunduk, wajah Sasuke yang pasif karena sedang mengulum jari kelingking Naruto tiba-tiba tersentak dan menepis tangan Naruto.

"Kami tidak berbuat apapun! Masuklah Silverster!" perintahnya, dibelakangnya Naruto membantahnya, 'Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jelas-jelas kau sedang _mengemut_ jariku tadi!' cih… Sasuke tahu kalau Silverster menyeringai sejadi-jadinya di belakang topengnya. Naruto dobe!

HeadButler itu memasuki ruangan dengan menutup wajah yang sudah tertutup topengnya dengan tempat surat yang di bawanya. Naruto masih sibuk dengan mawarnya dan Sasuke mengipasi tubuhnya dengan kertas seadanya. Matanya semakin menjulang membentuk grafik para bola, tinggi menunjukkan tingkat kemesumannya. Kasihan sekali iblis muda ini, seperti serigala yang digoda dengan domba yang menari-nari mengelilinginya, ckckckck… pikirnya.

"Oh… surat-surat lagi… ah, membosankan, kalau begitu aku akan membantu Maemunah sama Sukijem di kebun mawar lagi ya?" katanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu. Sasuke memanggilnya kembali dan Silverster hanya kebingungan dengan dua nama yang disebutkan bocah ceroboh itu.

"Tunggu, Naruto…" capai Sasuke menggenggam ujung kemeja Naruto, setelah ia mendengar 'Hehehe…' perlahan dari arah Butlernya, ia langsung melepasnya, "Ada… satu surat dari Hyuuga… mungkin ada hubungannya denganmu?"

Mata biru itu terbelalak, dan ia mendekati Sasuke, lalu duduk disampingnya. Ia mengambil surat kecil dengan lilin merah di belakangnya. Cap keluarga Hyuuga. Ia memberikan surat itu pada Sasuke…

"Kau saja yang membacanya…"

Dan itu yang dilakukan Sasuke.

…

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak mereka membuka surat dari Lady Hinata. Benar seperti perkiraan Sasuke, Hinata ingin mengunjungi Naruto. Tidak dijelaskan maksud dan tujuannya. Gadis itu hanya ingin menemui Naruto empat mata. Ia mengutuk kecerobohannya karena telah memberitahu Naruto akan perasaan gadis itu padanya. Bagaimana… bagaimana kalau seandainya Naruto menerima perasaan Hinata dan mereka melarikan diri bersama? Ah… tidak, karena Sasuke akan menemukan mereka dan menarik Naruto kembali… Selama ada perjanjian ini… Naruto tidak akan pergi kemana pun.

Tapi… bagaimana kalau Hinata ingin merawat Naruto yang saat ini masih terkapar lemah di kasurnya lagi? Lalu tinggal di Istana ini… lalu akhirnya Naruto mengerti atau jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, menikah di Uchiha Mansion, dan ia akan dikelilingi Naruto jr. (s). Oh… tidak, tidak… Naruto tidak mungkin membujuk Hinata untuk memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Daimyo dari Nippon… itu 'kan? Tidak-tidak, Naruto selalu berpikir kalau usianya tidak lama lagi, jadi tidak mungkin ia akan menikahi Hinata… karena itu artinya ia akan meninggalkannya? Atau malah ia akan menikahi Hinata untuk melanjutkan keturunannya? Ggaaaaaakkkhhhh! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengandung bayi Naruto! Ah, iya… ia seorang iblis jadi sejak awal ia dan Naruto sudah berbeda jenis. Maka dari itu, Naruto pasti memilih Hinata! Kenapa ia seakan-akan bersaing dengan Hina-

"Kau sedang apa?"

Telinga tajam Sasuke berkedut, matanya melirik Naruto yang sedang menatapnya keanehan, "Kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangku begitu!" teriaknya panik, apa ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang aneh?

"Kau menyebut namaku, Sasuke?" *DEG*… "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Fuh…" ia mengelap keringat di dahinya, yang entah dari mana asalnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa…"

"Hn…? Tapi tadi kau begini-begini-begini-dan-begini?" katanya sembari mengangkat tangannya lurus-lurus ke atas, mengibaskannya ke depan, mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berjongkok lalu segera bangkit kembali, "Apa ini bentuk olahraga yang baru? Sayang sekali aku sedang sakit… jadi tidak bisa mengikutimu…" katanya dengan santainya.

"Aku tidak sedang-, hufhhh…" Ia melirik Naruto yang merapikan rambutnya kembali. Mereka berada di ruangan tamu, menunggu seorang gadis yang ingin datang dan mengunjungi sahabatnya. Sahabatnya semenjak dua bulan lalu. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto, "Kau masih demam, apa sebaiknya Lady Hinata menemuimu di kamar saja?"

Pipi Naruto tiba-tiba merona… demi Aphrodite yang suka menggoda pria! Wajahnya… Sasuke menelan ludahnya, kalau Naruto ibarat sebuah kertas, ia akan merobek dan memakannya sampai tak tersisa!

"Tidak pantas, Sasuke… bagi seorang Lady untuk bersama seorang pria di kamar hanya berduaan, apalagi ia akan menikah." Jawabnya lirih.

"Che… aku tidak mengatakan kalian hanya berdua, Dobe!"

Naruto mengikat kencang lagi dasinya ia sengaja berpakaian rapi hari itu. Khusus untuk teman pertamanya. Ruangan itu terasa sempit baginya, dan waktu berdetak terlalu lama, Sasuke hanya terdiam duduk di sofa dengan secangkir teh dan koran di tangannya. Sesekali ia melihat Naruto yang seperti sedang menghitung jumlah garis di telapak tangannya.

Seorang maid berambut coklat mendatanginya dan menyisiri rambut panjangnya. Gadis yang sepertinya berteman baik dengan Naruto… Sasuke tidak tahu nama gadis itu…dan mereka nampak sangat akrab. Dilihat saja mereka benar-benar akrab. Naruto yang sedang disisiri rambutnya, dan ditepuk-tepuk kemejanya. Lalu gadis itu tersipu mendengar entah apa perkataan dari si Dobe.

Rasanya ruangan bertambah sempit, karena ia bisa melihat bibir tipis itu menyanyikan suatu lagu dengan lirih. Mereka benar-benar terlalu akrab. Si Naruto dan Maid cantik berambut coklat lembut yang berdada datar. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan mencari cinta baru untuk menyembuhkan luka lama?

Umurnya memang sudah lebih dari 1000 tahun, tapi ia tidak mengerti perasaan manusia.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, ia sendiri terkejut mendengar nada suaranya yang terkesan sangat jengkel.

Gadis itu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, "Maaf karena telah lancang…"

"Um? Kau tidak salah Kuu," Ia melirik Sasuke, "Apa ada yang salah kalau aku akrab dengan satu atau dua maid, Teme?" ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke memperhatikan status sosial, ia kira sebagai iblis… temannya ini tidak akan peduli ia berkawan dengan siapa.

"Ah… tidak," katanya sinis, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka… karena seingatku kau baru saja patah hati…"

Wajah Naruto mengkerut, sedih dan kesal sekaligus. Pipinya memerah, bukan karena malu, tapi marah yang luar biasa. Kemarahan yang disandingkan dengan keputusasaan. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya lagi, begitu berulang kali hingga Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi tidak jadi, ia tarik kembali karena Maid dengan rambut dikepang dan dililit itu mengelus pundak Naruto lalu membisikinya sesuatu. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang membuat suara gemeretak gigi sang iblis tak terdengar.

Lalu mata biru itu meliriknya, "Kau cemburu, Sasuke? melihat temanmu…memiliki teman yang lainnya?" dan senyum lebar muncul di permukaan.

"Che… kalian, kalian… itu seperti… sepasang burung merpati bodoh yang terbang bersama-sama hanya untuk mencari makanan!" katanya sewot.

'Plak'

Suara dua telapak tangan bertemu. Naruto dan pelayan itu _high five_ di hadapan Sasuke yang kebingungan kemudian tertawa kecil. si Maid itu bersandar pada pundak Naruto yang sedang duduk untuk menopang beban tubuhnya. Si dobe… si dobe itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Berarti kita sukses! Hack!" katanya disela-sela tawanya.

Apanya? Pikir Sasuke dalam otaknya yang kalut.

"Maaf, tuan…" maid cantik itu mengelap air mata di sudut matanya, "Kami sedang bermain '_crossdressing _dan tipu Tuan Uchiha'…karena Tuan Naruto beranggapan anda terlalu cuek dengan kami pelayan anda, Tuan."

Che… pantas ia seperti antara pernah dan tidak pernah melihat maid cantik itu. Cih! Ternyata ia seorang laki-laki!

"Jangan marah, Sasuke!" ia memberikan jempol kanannya pada si iblis dan mengedipkan matanya, "Besok aku yang akan menggunakan gaun dan menipu Zack! Kakaknya Kuu!" wajahnya murung, "Sepertinya kita tidak akan berhasil, Kuu… karena wajahku tidak cantik…" ia menghembuskan napasnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sudah ada dihadapannya, menarik kerahnya dan berbisik yang terdengar seperti geraman, "Kau…tidak boleh berpakaian wanita! Menjijikan Naruto! Ingat kau menggunakan nama Uchiha!" Naruto tidak menepisnya tapi ia langsung melirik ke arah Hack. Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat manis. Pada akhirnya tangan Sasuke itu ditepisnya. Naruto bingung… sepertinya Sasuke telah melukai Hack tanpa disengajanya.

Mata gelap itu tahu temannya merasa canggung dengan ucapannya. Ia ingin marah, tapi tidak meluapkan amarahnya pada Sasuke seperti biasanya… kenapa?

Pelayan itu tersenyum kecut dan menundukkan tubuhnya, setelah ia merapikan kemeja Naruto sekali lagi. Tepat saat itu Silverster memasuki ruangan dan menunduk sedikit, "Tuan Sasuke dan Naruto, Tuan Tokugawa dan Lady Hinata menunggu di hall."

Kepala Naruto langsung berpaling ke arah Hall yang ada di lantai dasar. Sasuke sedikit merapikan kemejanya, "Persilakan mereka kemari, Silverster." Headbutler-nya menunduk dan pergi ke hall. Beberapa menit kemudian Lady Hinata dengan gaun putih pucatnya dan renda biru tua di sekitar lehernya, bergandengan dengan seorang laki-laki dengan menggunakan hakama-Tokugawa Shikamaru-.

Mata Naruto menatap Hinata, dan ia mengingat perkataan Sasuke… Lady Hinata yang menyukainya. Lalu disebelahnya ada pria tegap dan sesekali menguap mengusap-usap rambutnya.

"Tokugawa-dono, dan Lady Hinata, selamat datang di Uchiha Mansion." Naruto berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang sedang menyapa kedua tamunya, "Silakan duduk." Dari kejauhan Silverster datang dengan Hack membawa minuman dan cake.

"Terimakasih telah menerima kedatangan kami, Uchiha-san," jawab Shikamaru sembari duduk, menatap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu tidak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui kalau si Dobe telah menyadari perasaan Hinata. Mungkin Sasuke yang membongkarnya?

"Ada apa gerangan anda sekalian mengunjungi kami dan ingin berbicara dengan Naruto saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan tanpa menutupi rasa sinis yang terpancar ditiap katanya.

Shikamaru melirik tunangannya, "Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada Hinata. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan beberapa hal pada Naruto sebelum kami pindah ke negaraku dan tinggal permanen di sana."

Mata warna biru terbelalak, "Lady Hinata akan… pergi selamanya dari Inggris?"

Hinata mengangguk perlahan, "Shikamaru akan menggantikan ayahnya menjadi seorang Daimyo, jadi tidak mungkin kami akan tetap tinggal di Inggris, Naruto…" suaranya lirih, "Maka dari itu… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, untuk terakhir kalinya." Ia melirik Shikamaru lalu tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke tidak melewatkan komunikasi melalu tatapan diantara mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengerti dan memiliki komitmen untuk menjaga pernikahan politiknya itu. Ia melirik Naruto yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan, mungkin kah… ia juga perlu komitmen untuk menjaga pertemanannya dengan Naruto? Father, ia seorang iblis… dan kalau ia mau ia tidak perlu menjadi temannya kan! Masih banyak orang bodoh dan tersesat yang sedang memintanya untuk mengabulkan keinginan mereka.

Sasuke berdiri, dan ia mengangguk pada Shikamaru, "Tokugawa-dono, mari kita pindah ke ruangan lain, dan akan saya tunjukkan koleksi lukisan di Mansion saya…" ia melirik Naruto yang masih memandang Hinata, "Atau… kita bermain catur? Anda bisa bermain catur yang ada di Inggris?" tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Tentu, saya bisa… walaupun baru beberapa bulan ini diajari oleh Neji-kun." Lalu mereka keluar bersamaan dengan Silverster dan Hack dibelakang mereka.

…

Waktu terasa sangat lama saat kau meninggalkan sahabatmu sendirian, ia tidak paham kenapa mereka berdua lama sekali berada di dalam. Apakah aneh merasakan kekhawatiran seperti ini? padahal mereka hanya berteman, dan Tokugawa dihadapannya ini apa tidak merasa khawatir melihat calon istrinya menemui cinta pertamanya?

Si Iblis itu terdiam.

Sasuke selalu tertegun setiap kali Shikamaru menggerakan kudanya, dalam sebuah rencana yang sangat rapi dan menghancurkan pertahanan bidaknya. Ia berkeringat, Sasuke sudah hidup ribuan tahun dan laki-laki dihadapannya ini mengatakan ia baru belajar catur ini beberapa bulan saja. Bukan berarti Uchiha kalah, mereka sudah tiga kali melakukan permainan cepat, dan ia dua kali menang. Tapi tetap saja, setiap langkah Shikamaru selalu membuatnya menelan ludahnya.

"Aku menyerah," kata Shikamaru menaruh kembali bidaknya sebelum ia menaruhnya pada kotak kecil. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan menguap, "Aku akan kalah, dalam 8 langkah lagi… anda sangat kuat Uchiha-san." Katanya dengan nada terkagum pada Sasuke.

'Glup', Sasuke menelan ludahnya, ia tidak tahu langkah apa yang akan dijalankan dalam 4 kali kesempatan untuk mengalahkan pria dihadapannya ini, "Kurasa anda hanya sengaja mengalah padaku saja, Tokugawa-dono."

"Tidak… tapi anda memang akan menang lagi," ia menggerakan kuda Sasuke, dan ia memakan pion, lalu Queen Sasuke berhenti di samping kuda itu untuk menghentikan langkah lainnya. Sasuke terlalu cerdas untuk memakan umpan yang sangat kentara, "Lalu kuda anda akan kemari, dan kuda saya akan kemari, lalu saya akan menghindar dan anda menyerang saya dengan kuda anda yang satunya dari kanan anda."

Ah… _checkmate…_

"Kurasa mereka pun seharusnya sudah selesai berbicara…" kata Sasuke mengisi jeda… ia tidak ingin mengatakan suatu hal pada permainan mereka.

"Hm…" laki-laki berambut coklat itu melirik pintu di samping kanannya, "Sudah waktunya kami untuk pulang juga."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Naruto dan Hinata berada dengan meninggalkan Ratu Hitam yang berdiri di samping kudanya. Ratu itu seperti sedang menatap dan akan menelan habis Raja Putih tidak memiliki ruang lagi untuk melangkah.

…

'Kiieeeeetttttt'

Pintu dari kayu mahoni berwarna hitam terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis dengan gaun putih pucatnya duduk sendirian. Wajahnya pasif, tidak sedih dan tidak juga bahagia. Terdiam menatap tangannya yang berada di atas pahanya. Tubuh kecilnya terlihat lemah dan rambut panjang yang diurai menutupi dua laki-laki untuk menatap matanya.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Ia tidak bergeming sekalipun Sasuke yakin pasti ia menyadari kedatangannya keduanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka? Cahaya matahari semakin terik diluar sana, dan udara semakin panas. Bukan hanya karena musim dingin telah lewat maupun karena matahari ditengah-tengah tahta tertingginya, tapi karena wajah putih dan pasif itu menyimpan kemarahan yang sangat besar.

Kemarahan itu cukup untuk membuat Tokugawa-dono untuk tersentak. Si Iblis yakin ini pertamakalinya Hinata terlihat marah seperti itu. Apa yang menyebabkan gadis tenang seperti Lady Hinata marah hingga wajahnya semerah ini? Saa…. Entahlah…

"Kemana Naruto?" perkataan ini yang muncul pertama kalinya dari mulut Sasuke. Ada perkiraan bahwa gadis ini sepertinya baru mengetahui Naruto sedang sakit, dan marah karena si Dobe terlihat baik-baik saja… Hinata menatapnya, matanya keabu-abuannya tetap tajam dengan aura kebenciannya yang tertanam, "Kalau Naruto melakukan suatu perbuatan yang lancang. Kami meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang membuat anda marah Lady Hinata," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja Naruto langsung menanyakan perihal perasaan gadis ini dan menertawakannya? Mungkin saja…

Tangan gadis itu tetap terkepal, sepertinya ia tidak berusaha untuk bangkit atau ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. si Iblis itu tidak dapat membaca pikiran gadis ini begitu saja, karena sepertinya ia hanya sedang marah. Lagipula tidak semua orang bisa ia baca pikirannya, "Naruto… merasa kurang enak badan…" katanya dengan lirih, tapi Sasuke yakin, telinga manusia Tokugawa pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Kurang enak badan? Apakah Naruto mimisan? Atau ada hal buruk lainnya?" tanya Sasuke dengan panik. Tentu ia yakin Lady Hinata masih mengingat dengan baik saat Naruto mimisan ditengah-tengah pesta hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdiri menatap calon suaminya, "Shikamaru-kun, aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Sasuke… boleh?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Shikamaru menatapnya dan lalu menatap Sasuke. Ia seperti sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu, "Kau tidak perlu keluar dari ruangan ini… aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak ikut campur dan menengahi pembicaraan kami atau sekedar bertanya." Pintanya bernada tegas, sosok yang tidak terlihat dari wajah penakutnya.

"Hm… Baiklah," lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah tapi tidak keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata, "Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Lady Hinata?" tanya dengan sopan, dan terburu-buru karena ia ingin melihat keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kau itu…" gadis itu menelan ludahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia seperti ingin menanyakan akan sesuatu yang dilarang oleh orang lain, "Maksudku… aku... uh.., apa kau berteman dengan Naruto, karena Naruto adalah Naruto?"

Oh… ini maksudnya pikir Sasuke, "Tidak… awalnya aku berteman dengan Naruto karena si Dobe itu yang menginginkannya… kau ingat? Ia telah menolongku dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku…" katanya mengingat-ingat scenario yang telah disetujui dirinya dan Naruto kalau ada orang yang menanyakan pertemanan mereka, "Ia memintaku membalas budinya cukup hanya sebagai temannya, tapi… aku rasa… aku hanya ingin menjadikannya temanku dan orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.." ia tersentak, karena tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan dan terlebih lagi dihadapan gadis yang sendiri tidak begitu kenal.

"Kalau… kau bukan temannya… dan ia tidak melarangku…" air mata gadis itu tumpah. Perlahan tapi pasti membasahi pipinya, tanpa membuat gadis itu tersedu, tanpa membuat gadis itu mengedipkan mata. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap, "Dengar ini Uchiha Sasuke… aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk melihat Nihon, aku juga tidak bisa membuatnya untuk menjauh darimu… dan kuharap semua perkataanmu itu sungguh-sungguh…"

"Lady Hinata…"

"Karena kau tidak mengingat apapun, Sasuke… aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Tapi sungguh, andaikan Naruto tidak melarangku, walaupun mustahil, tapi aku akan mencoba membunuhmu." Gadis itu menutup matanya, tangisnya tak terperi dan Shikamaru sudah ada disisinya, memeluknya.

Tangan besar Shikamaru mengusap-usap punggung Hinata sambil membisikkan kata manis untuknya. Sasuke terpaku, apakah ada suatu hal yang ia lupakan tentang Naruto? Beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada Silverster, iblis tua itu pun mengatakan kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto? Kapan ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berpenutup mata, berambut pirang?

Semua yang ia temui hanya manusia-manusia yang memanggilnya, atau orang-orang yang memiliki 'aura' dan 'energi' tertentu ditubuhnya, yang tidak bisa ia ganggu maupun yang tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya. Suara gadis itu terdengar semakin jelas, dan Tokugawa-dono menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Ia sepertinya tidak marah, atau kesal… tapi wajahnya aneh itu…

"Kami pamit untuk pulang Uchiha-san," kata Tokugawa-dono dengan sopannya, "Maaf telah membuat keributan seperti ini."

Mungkinkah, laki-laki ini telah mengerti permasalahan yang tidak sanggup dicernanya?

"Kami yang meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda, Tokugawa-dono dan Lady Hinata."

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya, dan menegakkan punggungnya. Layaknya seorang Lady yang telah diajarkan sopan santun dengan baik, "Aku sungguh meminta maaf, atas kelalaian saya, Tuan Uchiha… saya harap anda tidak marah atau memarahi maupun menjauhi Naruto…"

"Tidak… saya mungkin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" ia menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Terimakasih telah menerima kami, Tuan Uchiha…" ia menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya dan diikuti oleh Shikamaru, "Semoga suatu hari nanti anda bisa mengingatnya dan saya mohon untuk tetap membahagiakan, Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Saya sedikit menyesal dengan kejadian hari ini…"

Sedikit?

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf…" ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Lady Hinata… anda tidak melakukan hal yang buruk. Saya yakin, ama-tidak, maksud saya…tindakan anda pasti demi kepentingan Naruto…" Sasuke mengingat-ingat perkataan Hinata sebelumnya, "Saya harap pun saya bisa membahagiakan, Naruto…"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud kalian…" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba, "Apa kita masih membicarakan 'Naruto' yang kutahu?"

Kini keduanya tersenyum dengan serentak, dan membuat Shikamaru tersentak, "Iya… kami…" keduanya saling menatap satu sama lainnya, "-membicarakan Naruto yang sama."

Naruto yang mereka sayangi.

…

Satu jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk mendatangi Naruto dengan alih-alih makan siang. Naruto yang tidak keluar juga dari kamarnya membuatnya khawatir, tapi pada saat yang sama ia ingin menghormati privasinya. Sebagai teman yang baik, disaat yang seperti ini… rasanya ia perlu memberikannya ruang untuk Naruto mendinginkan kepalanya… tapi… waktu menunggu ini… membunuhnya.

Setelah mondar-mandir di depan pintunya, seperti seorang suami yang menunggui istrinya melahirkan. Dalam satu tarikan napas, Sasuke mengetuk pintunya dan perlahan memanggilnya. Tapi tidak ada suara yang menjawab panggilannya. Mungkin kah Naruto sedang tidur? ah… tidak… ini siang hari, dan Naruto tidak suka tidur di siang hari… atau jangan-jangan ia sedang pingsan?

Bunuh diri?

Tidak… tidak… Naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu. Tapi ia seorang 'dobe'?

"Masuklah… Sasuke…"

'Huuuffffhhhhhhh….' Mungkin ini rasanya para suami yang mendengar suara tangis anaknya untuk pertama kalinya.

'Cklek…'

"Naruto…"

Ia melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk di pinggiran jendela yang terbuka. Angin menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang sebagian sudah terlepas dari ikatannya. Tangannya ia genggam dengan erat, dan tubuh lemahnya tersandar di dinding yang kokoh. Rupanya ia memang menyukai duduk di tempat itu sambil melihat indahnya kebun mawar yang ia rawat dengan para tukang kebun.

Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya saat Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada dua orang di kebun. Seorang gadis manis yang ia lihat tadi pagi dan seorang laki-laki berumur 30an dengan rambut jabriknya. Sasuke sungguh tidak ingat pernah mempekerjakan orang-orang itu. perlukah ia tanyakan pada Silverster juga?

"Naruto… kau… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatapnya, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja… Sasuke… maaf… aku merasa tidak enak badan dan kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu… apa mereka marah?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Tidak…" Sasuke bersandar di tepi pinggiran jendela di hadapan Naruto, "Tidak… mereka tidak marah Naruto… sekalipun mereka marah, kita… tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mereka lagi 'kan?" Naruto tertegun mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mau bagaimanapun ide tidak akan pernah melihat Lady Hinata itu sama dengan melihatnya mati.

"Hm…. Begitu ya…" Naruto terdiam, mereka terdiam dan suasana menjadi sangat hening. Bahkan mereka bisa mendengar suara tirai yang terkibas oleh angin yang berhembus sesekali dengan kencangnya.

Sasuke menatap raut wajah lelah Naruto, dan mengingat kalau si Dobe ini belum makan siang. Namun… di sudut hatinya (kalau ia memang memiliki hal yang disebut dengan 'hati'), ada pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia lontarkan. Bukankah… teman itu harus saling mempercayai? Apakah ia cukup mempercayai Naruto, bahwa suatu saat nanti sahabatnya itu akan menceritakan padanya apa yang terjadi dengan Lady Hinata? Apakah si dobe ini cukup mengerti bahwa dirinya juga ingin mengetahui tanpa menanyakannya?

Naruto meliriknya, "Sasuke… kau menatapku... seperti aku ini belatung yang ada dimakan malammu."

Sungguh, iblis seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah memakan hal yang menjijikan seperti belatung dalam makanan, "Jangan menghancurkan pikiranku dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak dobe." Katanya dengan dingin.

"Hm... kalau begitu mungkin ini wajah seorang iblis kalau sedang konstipasi…"

"Che! Iblis sanggup mengeluarkan apa yang ia makan, utuh seperti semula."

"Benarkah!" kata Naruto dengan bintang-bintang di matanya.

Cih…

"Tentu tidak dobe!" ia melihat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya, "Kalau bisa pun aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu!"

Si Dobe membuang wajahnya, dan menatap kebun di belakang lagi.

"Hei, Dobe…" suara bariton Sasuke terhenti, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Katanya dan membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak.

"Kau mau tanya apa, Teme?"

"Kau ingat tadi pagi? Saat aku memarahimu karena kau akan menggunakan gaun wanita, dan mengatakan hal itu menjijikan?"

Wajah polos Naruto- dobe muncul dengan sukses, "Yang mana?"

"Che! Kau dengan si pelayan-_shemale_! Berambut coklat!" Sasuke melihat Naruto, sepertinya ia mengingatnya, "Saat itu kau ingin marah… tapi kau tidak jadi marah, kenapa, Dobe?"

"Oh…" ia terdiam sesaat, "Itu karena aku takut… kalau-kalau aku membelanya kau akan marah, Sasuke…"

"Ha?"

"Iya… kau akan merasa aku lebih memilih Hack, dan kau akan berkata 'Kau rupanya lebih memilihnya, sana berteman saja dengannya!' … aku takut kau akan berkata hal itu…"

"Dasar Naruto dobe! Itu namanya aku memutuskan perjanjian! Dan Aku tidak akan memutuskan perjanjian kita, mengerti!"

"Ah…"

"Lagipula, kita ini berteman Naruto!"

"Habis…"

"Kalau kau takut aku marah dan meninggalkanmu hanya karena kau tidak mengikuti perkataanku, itu bukan pertemanan Naruto! Kau seperti takut pada Tuanmu! Majikanmu! Dan aku bukan majikanmu! Aku temanmu, kau boleh sesekali menentangku, _hell! _ Kau dulu sering menentangku Naruto!"

"Tapi kan… ini soal…"

"Che! Dobe! Ingat ini! aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu! Tidak akan!"

Naruto tertegun lalu ia tersenyum, sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi seringaian jahil "Kalau begitu aku boleh menggunakan gaun kan?"

"Kalau itu tetap tidaaaakkk!" bentak Sasuke yang menampakkan urat kemarahannya.

"Teme! Kau bilang tadi aku boleh menentangmu!"

"Bukan dengan-"

'Tok-tok-tok'

"Tuan Sasuke?"

"Cih!" mata Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tajam dan menjawab panggilan Silverster, "Masuk saja!"

"Teme… ku ingatkan ini kamarku." Kata Naruto dan tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Ini menginspirasinya untuk tidak menghiraukan Sasuke nanti!

Silverster memasuki ruangan tidur Naruto dengan beberapa surat di tangannya. Ia menunduk sedikit di hadapan para tuannya dan memperlihatkan surat yang mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Ada, apa… Teme?" tanya Naruto yang ikut-ikutan menelan ludahnya melihat wajah pucat Sasuke.

Surat dengan cap merah di dalamnya berlambangkan gambar yang tidak dimengerti Naruto artinya.

"Ini untukmu Naruto…"

"He? Aku? Capnya sepertinya berbeda dengan Viscount Hyuuga…"

"Bukan, memang bukan dari Lady Hinata, Dobe!" mereka kan baru satu jam yang lalu berkunjung kemari, dasar dobe!

"Lalu…"

Sasuke membaca nama yang tertera di surat itu.

"John Alexander Windsor…"

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

…

Tbc

…

A/N: *You are my love_by Yuki Kajiura. TRC ost.

kill me please (and then revive me), for my lateness! It…had been busy time for me, and I almost catch a cold… ( I need so much sleep).

Yep, mata kanannya Naruto beda warna… fungsinya... hampir nggak ada.

Thanks to: **Muaffi-chan, Wia-chan, Hime-chan, Hyull-chan, Kay-chan, Haki-chan, Fayrin-chan, Mamitsu-chan, Yuu-chan, Yassir-kun (?), Yuzuru-san. Your review gives me strength to write...  
**

See you next feverfic time!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Merely Boy and Demon**

…

Please don't say the words of the eternal spell

Please don't listen to your true wish

Please don't cry

…

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

Hari itu udara jauh lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Di musim dingin yang anginnya menusuk tulang setiap kali berhembus melalui celah-celah rumah kecilnya. Rayap-rayap yang berjalan dan biasa berbaris di himpitan kayu-kayu rumahnya, kini tak nampak… mungkin menunggu lewatnya musim dingin. Seperti dirinya, Naruto terkapar di tempat tidurnya. Musim dingin selalu menjadi musim yang paling berat untuknya. Tumbuhan dan ikannya akan sulit bertahan hidup, walaupun akhirnya ia memasukkan semua peliharaannya dalam rumah. Ia pun kesulitan bila turun salju, dan tidak dapat pergi ke hutan untuk mengambil kayu bakar. Tidak jarang, badai salju turun tanpa sepengetahuannya. Badai yang memakan waktu, memakan pula kesempatannya untuk hidup

Tidak sekali atau dua kali, Naruto terkena _frost bite_ hanya untuk sesuap nasi. Hanya untuk mengisi perutnya. Saat semua orang berada di dalam rumahnya yang hangat dengan perapian dan secangkir coklat panas. Maka saat itu Naruto akan berjalan keluar kota. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa diambilnya, kadang dari tumpukkan sampah, tapi tidak jarang memungut sesuatu yang terjatuh di taman atau jalanan. Selama ia tidak mencuri, selama ia tidak berbuat jahat dan selama ia bisa makan.

Saat itu penyakitnya semakin parah, batuknya tidak berhenti. Tanaman herbalnya tertidur ditumpukkan salju, hanya sedikit yang sempat ia panen dan keringkan. Ia tidak menyadari penyakitnya akan separah ini. Sudah dua hari ia _bedridden_ dan tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk sembuh. Mungkin musim dingin ini memang saat terakhirnya. Saat terakhirnya melihat awan birunya, melihat tanamannya, melihat ikan-ikannya, melihat tempat favoritnya di hutan. Andaikan ia tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali melihat kedua orang tuanya, dan melihat orang itu. Laki-laki yang pernah ia temuinya beberapa kali selama masa hidupnya. Tapi sepertinya orang itu tidak pernah menyadari 'keberadaannya', tapi ia tahu… matanya sama dengan mata miliknya.

Mereka sama-sama kesepian.

Si bocah pirang itu bangkit dan terbatuk lagi, sungguh batuknya itu tidak bisa terhenti. Sekalipun terhenti, itu hanya saat tidurnya atau saat tidak sadarnya. Ia menatap cairan merah yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan ia kenali sebagai darah. Darah yang tidak jarang keluar dari hidungnya pula. Sakit apa dirinya? Bocah yang baru dua bulan lalu berumur 16 tahun itu tidak mengetahuinya. Dan tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Penyakit ini mungkin yang akan mengantarkannya pada pintu kematian. Seburuk apa neraka? Ia merasa mungkin ia bisa mengatasinya, lihat? Apa bedanya dunianya dengan neraka?

Ia mengembuskan napasnya disela-sela batuk menggigilnya. Setidaknya, ia sempat melihat bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang ada di dekat danau di dalam hutan. Mengingatnya, saat itu ia berpikir inilah surga, dan mungkin lebih indah lagi. Sampai ia membuka matanya dan ia masih berada di rumahnya.

"Uhhhukk! Uuhhhuukkk!"

Batuknya semakin keras, dan keluar darah lagi. Tubuhnya semakin berat, kakinya mati rasa, setebal apapun ia menumpuk kain di atas tubuhnya tapi ia tetap merasa dingin. Dingin. Dingin sekali, sendi-sendinya kaku, dan sekujur tubuhnya beku. Inikah akhir hidupnya?

Ah, sepertinya belum, karena tidak ada apapun yang bersayap yang mendekatinya, atau seperti yang orang-orang katakan? Mereka membawa sabit besar. Malaikat kematian. Hei, Tuhan… seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan –ah, tidak ia tidak perlu berdusta pada Tuhannya, karena Tuhan akan tahu-, seumurku hidup aku sendirian, tiada keluarga atau teman, dan saat lapar pun, semut tidak mau membagi makannya. Apakah aku bisa meminta sesuatu….katanya dalam hati.

Seperti Siti Maryam, seperti Holy Mary, seperti Virgin Mary. Ia berdoa, atas kesuciannya. Atas kejujurannya, dan atas kepasrahan takdir hidupnya.

Ia berjuang untuk hidup, sampai titik dimana kematian memakannya sedikit demi sedikit. Demi ia, yang tidak pernah ingkar atas perintah-Nya, ia berharap agar keinginan terakhirnya dikabulkan.

Mungkin kah?

"Uhuhhkk-"

Deru napasnya, menggebu, sakit sekali rasanya. Air matanya tak terhenti mengalir. Aku takut, pikirnya. Aku takut. Aku tidak ingin mati sendiri.

Ia menutup matanya, mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya, dan berharap ketika ia membuka keduamatanya. Matahari sudah bersinar, dan ia bisa keluar rumah. Dalam keadaan sehat, dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Di dalam tidurnya, seorang anak laki-laki yang berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Uhukk.."

…

**…o0o…**

**My memories cruelly mocks me**

**…o0o…**

Kenangan yang sangat jauh dan dirindukkannya, menenggelamkannya pada masa lalu yang singkat tapi baginya adalah segalanya. Hari-hari indahnya, hari-hari ia merasa sebagai anak normal lainnya. Dimarahi ketika ia pulang larut, dimarahi ketika ia tidak membersihkan tempat tidurnya, dimarahi ketika ia memilih-milih makannya. Hari seperti itu adalah hari yang merepotkan dan menyebalkan, tapi pada saat yang sama itu adalah hari yang terbahagia dari ingatannya. Minum coklat saat musim dingin, dan pergi ke pantai saat musim panas. Beberapa bulan yang membahagiakan.

Saat-saat itulah yang membuatnya hidup sampai saat ini.

Namun, tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa saat ini pun layaknya hari itu. Dimana ia bisa tersenyum dengan lebar, dimana ia tidak perlu takut seseorang akan memakinya. Memang, tidak mudah tinggal di tempat itu pada awalnya, tidak sedikit pula orang yang membencinya. Tapi nampaknya, dewi fortuna menyandinginya. Entah kenapa, pandangan orang-orang melunak beberapa hari setelahnya. Kadang ia berpikir, apakah ini semua jasa sahabat baiknya. Entahlah… tapi sungguh ia beruntung memiliki tempat untuk tidur dan tempat untuk makan bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Di rumah, itu… di ruangan itu, bersama dengan sahabatnya.

Sepucuk surat yang datang entah dari mana. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya. Nama Windsor terlalu jamak kalau ia mau ber-persepsi. Tapi kalau ia menggaris bawahi kemungkinan, Windsor disini ada hubungannya dengan Michael Windsor. Orang yang ia salami di pesta Hyuuga sebulan lebih yang lalu. Laki-laki paruh baya yang aneh. Terlebih lagi ia seperti memperhatikan Naruto. Untuk apa Earl sepertinya memperhatikan Naruto? Bocah yang selalu dianggap sebagai monster dan pembawa sial. Sasuke tidak bodoh, jadi ia tahu faktanya bahwa Naruto selalu ada saat kecelakaan atau pembunuhan.

Tidak ada yang tahu, anak bermata biru dan berambut pirang itu anak siapa. Sepertinya pada warga desa pun terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya dan mencari tahu siapa dirinya, mereka terlalu takut untuk dikutuk. Ia pernah menemukan surat kabar yang menuliskan tentang 'monster' di hutan, yang bagai pengetahuan umum, bahwa itu mendeskripsikan Naruto. Disurat kabar itu telah menyatakan kalau Naruto hanyalah anak kecil biasa, tapi kematian tiga orang disekitar hutan itu yang menjadikannya luarbiasa kembali.

Lalu wajahnya yang manis (referensi: Naruko), tubuhnya yang kecil dan matanya yang cantik. Dari kawannya, Sasuke tahu… sebenarnya mereka itu laki-laki bejat yang ingin memuaskan nafsunya saat membaca perihal Naruto. Heh, malangnya, seperti terkena kutukan mereka pun mati misterius karena hal itu. seperti kereta kudanya terguling, dan si kuda yang mengamuk menghabisi nyawa tuannya? Seperti guyonan dan lagi ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ini semua karena perjanjiannya dengan sahabatnya ini. ia tidak bisa merubah apapun selama yang ia inginkan hanya 'berteman'. Tapi… takdir macam apa ini? sang iblis yang jahat sepertinya dan selalu membisiki kejahatan pada manusia yang percaya padanya?

Apakah ini kesengajaan? Ataukah ini ketidaksengajaan?

Ia tidak tahu… tapi bocah dengan senyum terindah di hadapannya ini. Saat ini, untuk pertama kali dari masa hidupnya. Ia menyesal mengikat perjanjian dengannya. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh bersama dengannya. Ke neraka, katakan padaku, bahwa neraka itu indah. Akan kubuktikan, ah tidak… suatu saat nanti Tuhanmu buktikan bahwa kau akan berkata, 'andaikan aku tidak berkawan denganmu.' Lalu kami akan menertawakanmu.

"Naruto…" panggilnya perlahan, kepada bocah yang memegang secarik kertas, dengan tinta berjajar rapi di atasnya.

Lima menit semenjak bocah pirang menggenggam sepucuk surat itu. Ia hanya terdiam, dan sesaat kemudian air mata menjatuhi pipinya. Perlahan, tapi pasti menetes dari dagunya. Kapan Sasuke pernah melihatnya menangis? Tidak pernah… karena Naruto tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya. Bocah kecil itu… walaupun kecil dan payah, tapi ia tetap laki-laki.

Naruto mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya. Pegangan tangan kanannya gemetar. Seperti berita buruk? Atau ini berita bahagia? Atau jangan-jangan pengirimnya termasuk laki-laki bejat yang memiliki hobi buruk dan menaruh perhatiannya pada Naruto?

"Naruto…" panggilnya lagi dengan sentuhan tangannya di pundak bocah remaja itu. Silverster melirik sesaat dan kembali ke buku kecil berwarna orangenya. Buku misterius yang selama ini tidak seorang pun tahu apa isinya.

"Sasuke…"

Mata biru itu bertemu pandang dengan mata kehitaman. Airmata keluar lagi dari sarangnya, dan si pemiliknya berusaha mengelapnya kembali, apa yang membuatnya sesedih ini setelah membaca surat itu?

Secarik kertas itu ditunjukkannya pada sahabatnya, ia kembali mengelap airmatanya.

"Sasuke…"

Mereka saling menatap lagi, wajah konyol bocah itu terlihat sangat serius, seakan-akan ia mengatakan besok adalah hari kematiannya.

"Hn…"

Silverster menatap keduanya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya."

Eh?

'Bluk' Buku orange Silverster terjatuh dan buru-buru diambilnya sebelum Sasuke sanggup melihat isinya.

"DOBEEEEE!" Sasuke mengambil paksa secarik kertas tebal itu. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis! Seakan-akan kau bisa membacanya dan berisi berita buruk, DObeeee!" katanya dengan sangattttttt kesal. Pantas saja, terasa ada yang aneh dengan 'Naruto membaca surat dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya'. Bukan bagian 'orang yang tidak dikenal' melainkan kata 'membaca'. Kapan Naruto bisa membaca? Tapi… kenapa ia bisa membaca nama Sasuke saat itu?

"TEME! Aku tidak tahu apa isinya! Tapi aku tahu siapa yang menulisnya!" bentaknya balik. "Dan aku menangisinya karena ternyata ia mengingatku! Ia pergi bukan karena membenciku!"

"Dobe!"

"Lagipula…" mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ah, sudahlah… kau bacakan saja!"

Si Iblis itu berdecak, dan melirik isi dari surat itu. surat yang terdapat di dalamnya tulisan yang sangat rapi. Ia menyapu surat itu sebelum dibacanya, kalau-kalau ada hal yang tidak perlu dibaca? Senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya…

...

1 Mei 1851

Dear Naruto…

Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku bingung hendak memulainya dari mana… apakah kau masih ingat aku, Mr. Delphin? Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf karena tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku… kakakku Michael Windsor yang kau temui akhir Maret lalu menceritakan perihal dirimu. Sekarang kau bernama Uchiha… maaf, tapi rasanya aku ingin tetap memanggilmu 'Naruto'. Boleh kan?

Aku berbohong padamu, namaku bukan Delphin Meer, tapi John Windsor… aku melarikan diri dari satuan setelah perang berakhir dan pergi untuk mengabdi sebagai guru. Mungkin kau kesal karena aku sedikit ketat selama setengah tahun kita hidup bersama. Maaf, Naruto… aku tidak bisa membawa serta dirimu. Setelah aku dipaksa pulang oleh ayahku, beliau langsung membuatku keluar negeri. Katanya ini pelajaran baik bagiku, sekaligus untuk mempromosikanku. Akhir bulan lalu, kakakku berkunjung ke Amerika Serikat, dan ia menceritakan tentang seseorang yang menyerupaimu. Aku tidak bisa langsung ke Inggris, dan pertemuan kami pun sangat singkat.

Hei… Naruto, apakah kau hidup dengan baik? Apakah kau sehat-sehat saja? kau masih mencuri tidak? Aku dengar kau baru tinggal dengan Uchiha awal tahun ini… apakah kau masih tinggal di rumah itu? Aku pernah mendengar dari Marquess disana, katanya kau sudah pergi dari kota itu… apakah keadaan rumah kecil itu baik-baik saja? apakah kau memiliki teman? Kau… masih suka _fishcake_? Kau masih mengompol? Dan… apakah luka di pipimu sudah hilang… sekarang kau pasti sudah besar… aku… sudah memiliki istri dan dua anak di sini… kalau kau mau…

Naruto, aku merindukanmu… setiap kali anakku tertidur, aku selalu mengingatmu, dan berharap kedua anakku memiliki kakak yang bisa mereka andalkan… aku sungguh menyesal tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku… aku menyayangimu, Naruto… seperti anakku sendiri.

Aku merindukanmu… bisakah kita bertemu di musim dingin ini? Tahun ini, kami sekeluarga akan mengunjungi rumah kakakku untuk merayakan Natal… bisakah… kita bertemu sebelum itu? aku harap kau membalas surat ini, Naruto…

Jaga kesehatanmu,

_Sincerely_,

John Alexander Windsor

…

"…Windsor…"

Sasuke terdiam, melihat sahabatnya terpaku. Ia tidak menangis seperti yang dikiranya. Senyuman kecil muncul di ujung bibirnya. Saat Sasuke selesai membaca, ia langsung menatap keluar jendela. Langit yang biru, begitu pikirnya. Lalu, setetes air mata jatuh melintasi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diamnya.

"Naruto…"

Ia tidak langsung menatap sahabat yang memanggilnya. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menepuk punggungnya. Ia ingin memeluknya? Apa seorang teman boleh memeluk teman lainnya? Duh, kenapa ia bingung… tentu boleh! Kan mereka berteman… tapi… bukannya itu kebiasaan perempuan? Saling berpelukan ketika temannya bersedih! Mereka kan laki-laki… Father… Naruto manusia dan ia seorang iblis.. apa itu… tidak akan aneh?

Hish!

"Naruto…"

Temannya itu akhirnya berpaling menatapnya, dan tersenyum lagi. Kenapa ia selalu tersenyum seperti ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-Teme!" ia mengusap air matanya, "Aku hanya bahagia… ternyata selama ini… ada orang yang selalu merindukanku… aku pikir… aku selalu sendiri. Yatim piatu yang tidak pernah mengingat masa kecilnya, memiliki mata dan luka yang aneh, monster pembawa sial bagi banyak orang… dan…" airmatanya jatuh kembali… "-dan seseorang yang tidak pernah diharapkan keberadaannya oleh orang lain…"

Apapun yang dipikirkan orang lain… Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Naruto…" tangannya melingkari tubuh Naruto dan menyebut namanya berkali-kali dengan perlahan.

"-Aku bahagia Sasuke… aku bahagia… aku hanya berharap…" ia memeluk balik sahabatnya itu, Silverster sudah keluar dari tempat itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, "Aku berharap… aku memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk menemuinya."

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan, "Hei, Teme… seandainya, aku tidak bisa hidup sampai musim dingin nanti… maukah kau… menggantikanku untuk menemuinya? Dan katakan kalau aku merindukannya juga? Dan aku sudah tidak mencuri lagi… aku bahkan bisa menanam dan memelihara ikan…"

"Tidak, Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

Senyum lemah tapi memang ada, muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Kau yang harus menyampaikannya sendiri padanya. Hidup lah sampai saat itu, Naruto…"

Si pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Intuisiku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan sang-"

"Persetan dengan intuisimu, Naruto! Katakan padaku, aku ingin sembuh dan berumur panjang! Maka aku akan mengabulkannya!" bentak Sasuke, ia tahu… memanjangkan umur seseorang itu mustahil bagi iblis sepertinya, karena itu kehendak-Nya. Tapi… mungkin… kalau Naruto mengatakan ia ingin sembuh… ia bisa bertahan hidup? Lagipula usia… siapa yang tahu?

Tangan kurus Naruto, meraih pundak Sasuke, "Kau tahu, Sasuke…" ia menatap keluar jendela lagi, "Kadang aku bingung… apakah aku ini hidup hanya untuk dicaci dan dibenci banyak orang? Aku yang bodoh ini… tidak mengerti… tapi… bukankah _something happen with a reason_? Karena pasti ada alasannya kenapa aku hidup. Lalu… apakah aku harus takut untuk mati? Tidak, Sasuke… bukan kematian yang kutakutkan… tapi…" ia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Cukup Naruto… cukup!"

"Hm…"

Mereka terdiam, Naruto menatap keluar lagi dan sahabatnya menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke tahu dengan pasti kalimat apa yang tidak diselesaikan oleh sahabatnya. Kalimat yang membuatnya berada disisi Naruto saat ini. Alasan itulah. Lalu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai sahabatnya ini?

"Hei, Dobe…" panggilnya dengan lirih, dan Naruto menatapnya. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, "Aku akan mengajarimu membaca dan menulis…"

Mata biru Naruto terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau masih harus menulis balasan surat itu kan?"

Wajah Naruto terangkat, dan senyuman kembali muncul. Senyuman terindah yang pernah dilihat Sasuke. Senyuman yang ingin dijaganya dengan baik. Senyuman dari sahabat satu-satunya.

"Akan aku perlihatkan kalau tulisanku lebih indah dari pada milikmu, Teme!" katanya dengan congkak dan ia turun dari pinggiran jendela, berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Buktikan-buktikan, Dobe." Katanya dengan ringan, sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari koran yang dibacanya lebih dari seminggu lalu, "Hei, dobe… apa kau sudah sehat?"

Naruto yang duduk di atas kasur menatap surat itu yang ia ambil dari lantai, "Oh… iya… sedikit demam dan lemas, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan curiga, "Ah! Aku tidak mau menemui dokter, dan mendapatkan jarum di tubuhku? No! it's a no-no!"

"Kadang aku bingung… apa kau sungguh orang Inggris? _Grammar_-mu buruk sekali dobe!" (A/N: Tos, Naruto!), Sasuke melihatnya menjulurkan lidahnya, "Oh… aku lupa, kau kan si dobe yang bodoh."

"Kadang aku pun bingung… mungkin 'dobe' itu berarti bodoh…"

"Perasaanmu saja," Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahnya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat, Naruto…"

"Hm? Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti.." Sasuke mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu ia tanggapi karena baginya kekanakan, "Oh…iya Naruto..." Sasuke menatap secarik kertas yang Naruto ambil dari lantai sebelum ia duduk di kasur, secarik kertas yang dilupakan keduanya. Mata biru itu teralihkan dari secarik kertas yang dirabanya, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengompol?"

…

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan jas hitam dan _top hat_ hitamnya pula berdiri mengantri di hadapan sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar bersama dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu menggunakan gaun merah kejinggaan. Mereka berdua mengunjungi sebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca dan sangat indah di Hyde Park. Bernama…

"Crystal Palace…" gumam gadis berambut pirang panjang dan ikal itu. poni rambutnya menutupi mata kanannya, dibelakang kepalanya ia menggunakan pita yang senada dengan gaunnya. Selapis warna merah menghiasi bibir pucatnya, dan mata biru yang disandingi rambut pirangnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik, terutama karena disampingnya ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang beraura 'hitam' dan kontras dengan gadis yang memiliki senyum manis di wajahnya. Semua orang yang berjalan disamping mereka berdua memandang keduanya. "Woaaaaaaa…. Indahnya…"

Laki-laki disampingnya menghembuskan napasnya, "Dobe… sekarang kau wanita… tolong dijaga keanggunanmu, dan… bisa kau jalan sedikit lebih anggun lagi?" ia mengeluarkan uang ₤5, biaya masuk tempat itu ₤3 untuk laki-laki dan ₤2 untuk perempuan.

_The Great Exhibition in Crystal Palace_. Bangunan yang kira-kira panjangnya lebih dari 500 meter dengan lebar yang lebih dari 100 meter. Tempat ini baru dibuka tanggal 1 Mei lalu, oleh _Queen Victoria_. Tempat yang dipenuhi pameran baik kesenian hingga mekanik dari beberapa negara di dunia. Keduanya memasuki bangunan indah itu. Mereka melihat air mancur, dan tidak jauh dari itu ada sebuah pohon elm besar yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Mata biru gadis itu menyapu tempat yang ramai dengan pengunjung.

Hari itu tanggal 15 Mei, dua minggu setelah dibukanya _Crystal Palace_. Kemarin, setelah keadaan Naruto dipastikan membaik mereka merencanakan untuk pergi ke tempat itu keesokannya. Sasuke membatalkan semua janjinya, dan tidak sia-sia baginya, karena Naruto tersenyum dengan cantik. Bukan dengan bahagia atau indah, tapi dengan cantik. Yup, berkat kekonyolan Naruto ditambah dengan maid _Shemale_ favorit sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pergi dengan menggunakan gaun. Sasuke bisa menyetujuinya pun entah bagaimana. Ketika ia sadar, Naruto sudah tersenyum mengenakan gaun yang akan dipakainya.

Pasti ada sihir yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Kau ingin agar orang-orang tidak memperhatikanmu, Naruto?" bisiknya perlahan, dan gadis _shemale_ itu sudah melirik pria yang tangannya bersanding di pinggangnya.

"Ng… iya?" katanya mulai ragu, karena semua orang malah memandangnya? Apakah ia terlihat aneh? Tapi Kuu (Hack) mengatakan kalau ia cantik dan tidak terlihat sisi kejantanannya –geeeh, kenapa ia bangga! Ia kan laki-laki!-

"Dobe…"

"Teme…"

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan di pinggang Naruto saat sahabatnya itu tertabrak seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sengaja, "Kau… berhati-hatilah…"

Mata birunya melirik wajah pasif Sasuke, "Aku akan menggunakan ini," ia menutupi sebagian wajah tanpa garis kucingnya dengan kipas berwarna kemerahan yang dihiasi renda-renda berwarna putih. Yah… walaupun sia-sia karena pada akhirnya saat mereka berkeliling Naruto akan membuka wajahnya dan berteriak, "Waaaahhhhh, lihat! Lihat Sasuke!" lalu bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Ini adalah hari dimana seorang Uchiha menggunakan suaranya sampai ia rasa pita suaranya akan putus karena terlalu seraknya. Terimakasih, kepada Tuhan yang manapun, yang telah menciptakan makhluk se-dobe Naruto. Laki-laki _shemale_ yang tidak pernah mengerti sesuatu dengan satu baris kalimat. Bocah yang tidak pernah mengerti kalau temannya mengatakan 'aku tidak mau berbicara lagi' dalam setiap kalimat ketusnya.

Mereka berdua mengelilingi tempat yang sangat luas itu. Setelah beberapa saat mengelilingi pameran yang berisi arsitektur dan model kapal angkatan laut, mesin uap, kertas dan gambar cetak, kain sutra, mesin-mesin yang diperagakan, dan banyak lainnya termasuk seni-seni dari berbagai negara seperti india salah satunya. Tapi hal yang paling berkesan bagi Sasuke adalah mesin hitung dari Israel _Staffel_ karena saat itu Naruto berkata, "Woaaa! Lihat Sasuke! ada mesin yang bisa berhitung." Dan ia menimpali, "Hn… bahkan mesin yang dibuat manusia itu lebih cerdas dari isi kepalamu, Dobe."

Saat itu ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Naruto, dan menggumamkan entah seribu kata kebencian macam apa atas ucapan sinisnya. Lalu selain mesin hitung itu, hal yang mengesankan saat mereka melihat seni pahatan patung dari Amerika Serikat. Mereka melihat seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri bertelanjang dengan tangan yang dirantai oleh seniman pahat Hiram Powers.

Naruto saat itu menutup matanya dengan kipasnya dan berkata, "Oh, My God! Sasuke! Mataku! Mataku! Apa itu!"

Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke arah lain melihat patung yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto, "Oh… itu patung, wanita bertelanjang Naruto… kau bisa lihat ia memiliki da-"

"BukanituyangakutanyakanTeme!" katanya dengan cepat dan wajah yang memerah, "Kenapa patung itu ada di situ?"

Iblis itu menatap patung wanita, "Ah, ini symbol atas anti perbudakan, Dobe…" ia pernah membacanya entah dimana.

"Tapi kenapa bertelanjang seperti itu!"

"Che! Kau seorang wanita sekarang, jangan bersikap memalukan seperti ini!" lalu Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu karena banyak orang sudah menatap mereka berdua keanehan.

"Uah…uah… aku mimisan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke menepuk dahinya sambil menghela napasnya sebelum ia membawa Naruto ke tengah _Crystal Palace_. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon elm itu dan Sasuke mengelapi hidung Naruto dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa. Ia sudah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Naruto nantinya kelelahan dan akan mimisan atau pingsan.

"Che! Kau mimisan hanya karena melihat patung, Naruto… payah sekali,"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk lehernya sembari menengadahkan kepalanya agar mimisannya berhenti, "Pertahanan hatiku belum sanggup melihat wanita bertelanjang Sasuke."

"Hn… perjaka memang beda." Katanya sinis.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dengan sapu tangan yang menutupi hidungnya, "Biha, hau hihak membahahnyah, Heme!" (bisa kau tidak membahasnya, Teme), katanya dengan kesal.

Mereka duduk terdiam di tempat itu. Mata Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Pasangan, wanita, dan pria… serta anak-anak yang tertawa dengan bahagia. Andaikan, hari itu Windsor tidak dipaksa meninggalkan Naruto… mungkin sekarang ini Naruto akan melihat pameran ini dengan keluarga barunya. Mungkin juga ia akan berlari mengelilingi tempat ini dengan seorang anak laki-laki di pundaknya. Ayah dan ibu angkatnya dibelakang mereka dengan seorang anak bungsu yang iri melihat kedua kakaknya berlarian.

Mereka akan tertawa dan seperti keluarga bahagia. Tidak seperti Naruto yang sekarang. Naruto yang beranggapan bahwa usianya tidak lama lagi. Naruto yang dibenci penduduk desa, dan Naruto yang berteman dengan seorang iblis?

Naruto…

"Hei, Sasuke…" panggil Naruto perlahan, dan walaupun Sasuke tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi ia tahu sahabatnya itu mendengarkannya, "Terimakasih."

Ingatan Sasuke terbang pada sebuah ungkapan yang sama 'Terimakasih…' oleh seorang gadis kecil bergaun merah muda dengan pita besar di dadanya. Rambut gadis itu pendek sekali, model bob dengan jepit bunga di kanannya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih untuk apa? Dan Sasuke mengingat matanya yang berwarna biru itu… kedua mata yang sangat indah itu…

"Naruto…"

Mereka berdua saling menatap.

"Apa kau memiliki saudara perempuan?" karena menurut Silverster mereka berdua pernah bertemu, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang gadis manis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ingatannya ini?

_Shemale_ berambut pirang itu meliriknya, "Aku? Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke… bukankah sudah kuceritakan kalau aku tidak mengingat apapun sebelum usiaku tujuh tahun? Yang kuingat aku hanya terbangun di dalam hutan dan sangat lapar."

'Terimakasih, atas hadiahnya… tuan…'

Lagi… ingatannya menampilkan sesosok gadis kecil yang usianya memang sekitar tujuh tahun.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau usiamu saat itu tujuh tahun?"

Naruto seperti tersentak, "Ah, benar juga… dari mana ya? Insting?" dan mengelap kembali hidungnya sebelum ia memberikan sapu tangan berisi darahnya pada Sasuke.

Hari itu, mereka hanya duduk terdiam di bawah pohon elm. Naruto bersandar pada sahabatnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang ternyata kelelahan. Sasuke… ia tidak pernah membalas kata 'terimakasih' Naruto. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, sama seperti ia yang membenci Naruto menggunakan gaun, ia pun membenci kata 'terimakasih'-nya dengan nada itu.

Kata yang mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis kecil yang pernah ia beri 'hadiah'.

…

Malam itu, saat Naruto beristirahat setelah makan malam mereka. Silverster melaporkan bahwa Mansion mereka dimasuki oleh pencuri. Walaupun tidak ada yang hilang, tapi ini merupakan sebuah peringatan untuk Sasuke. Tidak sedikit klien dan pengusaha perhiasan berlian lainnya yang curiga dari mana asal 'perhiasan' yang didapatkannya. Dimana tambangnya, siapa saja pekerjanya… dan perancangnya. Ini semuanya misteri bagi banyak orang. Tentu saja, karena ia mempekerjakan iblis bawahannya.

Lalu… ingatannya melayang pada gadis kecil yang dulu sepertinya pernah diberinya sesuatu, karena ia mengatakan 'hadiah'. Ia terdiam di depan Silverster yang sudah mengeluarkan bukunya lagi (mode standby). Saat itu… ia ingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu sepertinya. Ia membuat perjanjian dengan seorang gadis penyanyi di sebuah Opera besar. Ah tidak… gadis itu bukan pemeran utamanya, ada gadis berambut kemerahan cantik yang dibencinya. Katanya… ia mengambil perannya. Lalu… gadis itu menginginkan pergelaran Opera hari itu hancur.

Gadis itu ingin membunuh si wanita berambut kemerahan dengan seluruh keluarga serta fans-fansnya. Lalu… ia membantu gadis itu untuk mendapatkan peledak, dan bagaimana caranya menyusun rencana itu dengan menyuruh orang lainnya. Sasuke ingat ia berdiri disamping gadis yang tidak seberapa cantiknya saat mereka harus memastikan bom-nya diletakkan tepat dibawah tempat duduk ditengah-tengah kursi penonton dan di bawah panggung.

Kemudian… gadis kecil bermata biru dengan seorang laki-laki dewasa yang matanya sama birunya dengannya muncul melewati mereka berdua, dan duduk tidak jauh dari panggung. Di atas panggung ada banyak orang yang masih memeriksa tata panggung sebelum pentas. Gadis yang berambut merah…itu…menyapa gadis kecil dan laki-laki… sebelum si prianya menggendong gadis kecil bergaun merah muda dan menaruhnya di panggung.

Dan ledakan… saat Opera itu berlangsung…

Seorang gadis yang hidup ditengah-tengah orang mati.

Gadis yang dilindungi oleh ayah dan keluarga lainnya.

Gadis yang ditemukan dibawah kursi dan bertumpuk mayat keluarga di atasnya.

Gadis yang Sasuke temukan dan berkata 'terimakasih' setelah ia diberikan hadiah karena ia masih hidup dan satu-satunya yang hidup saat itu.

Gadis yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Naruto…

…

"Sasuke?" panggil Silverster.

Airmatanya terjatuh, untuk pertamakali dalam seumur hidupnya… airmatanya terjatuh. Ia mengingatnya. Mengingat…kejadian lalu… mengingat siapa 'Naruto', mengingatnya…

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Sasuke…"

"Aku mengingatnya, Silverster… aku mengingatnya…" katanya terpaku, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja, "Aku mengingatnya…"

Aku harus apa? Pikirnya.

"Seumur hidupnya, Naruto berada dalam penderitaan. Seumur hidupnya! Aku harus apa… Silverster, kalau ia mati nanti ia akan jatuh ke neraka karena bersekutu dengan iblis…"

"Sas-"

"Di Neraka tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan! Apapun bentuknya! Karena tempat itu adalah tempat pembalasan! Tidak akan ada kebahagiaan! Tidak ada…"

"Hufh…" Silverster menghela napasnya.

"Naruto… aku…" ia menyapu mejanya dan membuang apa yang ada di atasnya. Ia berteriak, dan berteriak. Sungguh beruntung karena ia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya yang jauh dari kamar Naruto.

…

Di sebuah kamar yang gelap, dengan sesosok tubuh kecil berpiama di atasnya. Laki-laki yang tertidur dengan pulasnya, ia tersenyum selagi tubuhnya menyerupai posisi bayi ketika dalam kandungan. Hari yang melelahkan, tapi baginya ini hari yang luarbiasa. Ia hanya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berencana lain terhadap hidupnya.

Terhadap kebahagiaannya yang sebelum tidurnya mengingat-ingat interaksinya dengan sahabat baiknya, 'Jadi… begini ya… rasanya punya saudara…' pikirnya. Memiliki kakak laki-laki yang akan melindunginya, dan yang akan dilindunginya.

…

Sebuah pedang panjang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak butuh pedang panjang untuk membunuh orang. Tapi ia perlu 'medium' lainnya untuk membunuh orang yang mengikat perjanjian dengannya.

Laki-laki yang sangat tinggi, dan pedang panjang ditangan kanannya. Ia berjalan tanpa suara sedikitpun. Matanya kelam, dan napasnya menderu. Kepalanya penat setelah tangisnya.

Tapi… ini yang harus ia lakukan. Agar sahabatnya tidak jatuh ke neraka. Agar perjanjian mereka batal.

Ia harus menghianati Naruto.

Ia akan membunuhnya.

Dan pintu yang tidak berdecit seperti biasanya, seperti menenangkan hatinya yang perih.

Naruto…

Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku.

Pintu itu tertutup pun tanpa bersuara.

**…o0o…**

**The promise that could not be kept is burnt deep into my chest**

**…o0o…**

…

Tbc

…

A/N: Op1 and End1-Umineko ost.

John Alexander Windsor itu Iruka…

Crystal Palace itu beneran ada… ternyata… *ngelirik FF _kiss me good night*_… kayaknya juga dulu pernah baca manga tentang maid juga… dan ada tempat ini… lupa…

Thanks to: Haki-chan, Hime-chan, Yuu-chan, Kay-chan, Fay-chan, Yassir-chan (panggil saya Tanpopo-sama *insert evil laugh of Queen here), Aikha-chan, Wia-chan (nampar Wia, katanya minta ditampar), dan Haruki-chan… for review…

Ya, chapter kemarin bengkok banget bahasanya, segalanya bengkok (setelah dibaca ulang). Men-go-men-go~


	8. Chapter 8

**Merely Demon**

…

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven._

_How we longed for Heaven._

_We're letting go of something we never had._

…

Tidak akan ada yang tahu perbedaannya. Laki-laki kah? Atau perempuan kah? Anak itu sangat manis, rambutnya bob pirang palsunya menutupi rambut aslinya yang liar. Hari itu kesalahan terbesar bagi orang tuanya yang mengajak anak polos itu untuk menjadi bagian dari pertunjukkan sang bundanya. Oh… bukan berarti menyalahkan bundanya yang sangat menyayangi bocah itu. Hanya saja takdir yang membawanya sampai kemari. Ke hari ini.

Merayap. Merayap dan terbatuk, terlalu banyak asap di tempat itu. Ia keluar dari tumpukan mayat dan darah. Ia hampir menangis, kalau-kalau tidak mengingat betapa galaknya ibundanya. Ia mengusap kembali airmatanya. Ia mendorong tubuh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Rambutnya pirang, seperti ayahnya, tapi ayahnya tidak suka tidur di lantai karena ibu akan memarahinya. Maka laki-laki berambut pirang penuh darah yang tergeletak di hadapannya kini bukan ayahnya. Lalu dimana ayah dan bundanya? Apakah ceritanya telah berganti? Bukankah ia seharusnya muncul dari bangku penonton untuk membawakan bunga pada bundanya?

"Hn…"

Seorang laki-laki yang sangat tinggi berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tuan siapa?" lalu ia seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Perkenalkan namaku Henry Thomas Windfire, usiaku tujuh tahun. Aku anak dari Thomas Daniel Windfire dan Ellen Red Windfire." Lalu menunduk dengan sopan dan tersenyum, "Nama tuan siapa?"

Laki-laki sangat tinggi itu duduk di hadapannya. Tapi ia tetap sangat tinggi dan besar.

"Aku? Kau bisa memanggilku Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Namaku Henry… tapi dipanggil Tom."

Seringaian iblis itu memperlihatkan giginya yang sangat tajam, dan anak itu menatapnya kebingungan, "Kau tidak takut padaku, bocah?"

"Apa kau akan memakanku?" tanyanya dengan polosnya memperlihatkan sepasang mata biru yang sangat indah.

"Aku tidak memakan sampah sepertimu…"

Anak kecil yang sedang _crossdressing_ itu mengangguk, "Aku mencari ayah dan ibu…"

Iblis itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Karena kau tidak takut padaku… aku akan memberimu hadiah. Hadiah… ini untuk mencari orang tuamu."

…o0o…

_Time goes so fast_

_Heaven is lost_

…o0o…

Ia tak pernah melupakan identitasnya, siapa dirinya, darimana dirinya ini, untuk apa ia dilahirkan…

Ada satu saat ketika air yang turun dari langit tidak jatuh dari langit. Mereka tersangkut di dedaunan, mereka terdiam di ranting pepohonan, di atap-atap rumah, dan tidak sedikit, air yang membasahi rambut. Rambut itu akan kering setelah air-air itu menguap. Lalu kembali lagi ke langit, untuk menunggu kapan mereka akan di jatuhkan.

Kenapa air harus berulang-ulang turun ke bumi?

Tidak adakah yang bisa menjawabnya? Pertanyaan ilmiah yang dapat dijawab dengan perkataan abstrak para filsuf.

Karena kita harus hidup. Karena itulah hujan itu terjatuh dari atas langit. Lalu… bagaimana dengan air yang tidak terjatuh juga dari langit? Apakah ada yang seperti itu?

Kalau pun, ada mungkin mereka iri. Kenapa yang lain dijatuhkan tapi mereka tetap tinggal di dunia atas sana? Kenapa menjadi pihak yang tertinggal itu selalu menyedihkan? Apakah kau akan kembali lagi? Apakah mereka akan kembali dalam bentuk sama. Seperti dirinya semula, seperti senyumanmu?

Apakah kau akan kembali padaku?

…o0o…

[_I will no longer be loved_

_Or needed by you_

_ And I'll be alone, just like this_]

…o0o…

"Naruto…"

Tubuh kecil yang tetap terbaring di atasnya, warna kulitnya terlihat jauh lebih pucat dari siang ini. Ia kelelahan, dan penyakitnya semakin parah. Ia akan meninggal dalam sakitnya. Ia akan meninggal dan perjanjian mereka akan terpenuhi. Lalu ia akan jatuh ke neraka pada saat itu. Pada saat semua perbuatan manusia terbalaskan. Katakan padanya, adakah yang lebih adil dari Tuhannya.

Kau takut kah?

Kau takut kah?

Maka dari itu kau tidak mengakui Tuhanmu? Kau salah, dan kau takut?

"Naruto…"

Kerah yang sedikit terbuka, udara diluar jauh lebih hangat dari malam-malam biasanya. Pengaruh musim panas yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Maka dari itu pula, ia… semakin takut. Bukan pada kelemahannya, tapi pada kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu, pikirnya. Aku bisa mengabulkan apapun yang kau mau, dengan konsekuensinya. Tapi, yang ia takutkan adalah semua itu membuat sahabatnya akan menderita nantinya.

Katakan padanya kalau ada neraka yang membahagiakan? Hidup dengan kekasihmu di neraka itu membahagiakan? Jangan bermimpi. Kalian tidak akan pernah dipertemukan di neraka. Karena dengan dipertemukan itu artinya kalian akan berbahagia; camkan ini, dan ingatlah. Tidak ada hal yang membahagiakan di neraka.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi, Naruto…"

Karena yang mana pun sama saja.

"Karena itu aku ingin membatalkan perjanjian kita, kau jatuh ke neraka maupun surga pun… aku tidak akan mungkin bersamamu."

Dan pedang itu, diangkatnya tinggi. Setinggi bayangannya yang terbentuk di wajah yang pucat dan penuh asam garam kehidupan.

"Aku… ingin kau bahagia…" dan suara yang menghilang karena terlalu lirihnya, "Bukan kah aku sahabatmu?"

Saat itu ia lupa identitasnya.

"Suatu saat nanti, kau pun akan melupakanku…" tapi tangannya tak bergerak juga. Di atas kasur yang tidak seberapa besarnya, anehnya… benda itu mampu menopang berat badannya.

Sebagai seorang iblis.

"Aku akan membatalkan perjanjian ini, dengan membunuhmu… karena aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, karena aku tidak mungkin mengatakan aku membencimu, maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Lalu ia lupa apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Kau akan mati, Naruto… aku harap…"

Dan iblis tidak seharusnya berharap.

"Naruto…"

Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika kedua mata itu terbuka. Tanpa penutup matanya, tanpa penghalangnya. Saat kedua mata itu bertemu, tidak akan ada yang bisa berdusta satu sama lainnya. Saat itu mungkin pedang itu telah terhunus, dan mencabut kehidupan orang terkasihnya. Sahabatnya, satu-satunya.

"Sas'ke…"

Kalau begitu, tatap mata itu langsung, dan katakan kau menyayanginya. Oleh sebab itu kau akan membunuhnya.

Salah…

Salah…

"Apakah kau mimpi buruk? Kalau kau mimpi buruk…" bocah itu menggeser tubuhnya ke tepian, "Kau boleh tidur di sini, bersamaku…" dan menepuk ruang di sisi kirinya.

Benar… salah….

Kalau ia membunuh sahabatnya, bukankah janjinya akan terpenuhi? Adakah hal yang lebih tragis dari kau dibunuh oleh sahabatmu? Sahabatmu yang dengannya ia berjanji akan menemanimu hingga akhir hayatmu? Kalau begitu, perjanjian kalian akan lengkap, dan ia akan jatuh ke neraka.

Ini salah…

Seperti kepingan segi empat daun semanggi, yang menghilang di udara. Benda tajam yang akan membuatnya salah langkah itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Sas'ke…" suaranya terlalu serak, sepertinya ia sehabis terbatuk-batuk, "Kalau tubuhmu sebesar itu, kasurku tidak akan muat! Kecilkan tubuhmu… aku ingin tidur lagi..."

Mata yang biasa tertutup itu setengah terbuka. Ia bisa menatapnya dengan jelas saat tubuhnya mengecil, seukuran sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan bentuknya. Andaikan kegelapan tidak menelan ruangan itu, maka anak laki-laki itu akan tahu kalau sahabatnya tersenyum. Tersenyum karena penderitaanya seakan terangkat. Kegelapan yang tidak berarti bagi sang iblis.

"_Beautiful…"_

_…o0o…_

_What did you say at that time?_

_Words that can't reach me dance in the air_

_…o0o…_

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri, menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk sahabatnya. Penawaran tanpa penjualan. Sang iblis merebahkan tubuhnya, menghadap atap dan dibelakangi sahabatnya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu belum kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya. Mereka hanya berdiam seperti itu. Ia tahu, sahabatnya itu tidak terdidik dan tidak ada yang mengajarinya pengetahuan umum. Tapi bukan berarti ia bodoh.

Udara jadi sedikit lebih dingin, dan kulit manusia sahabatnya itu pasti tidak akan tahan. Tidak seperti dirinya, udara dingin ini bukan masalah baginya. Namun akan jadi masalah, kalau kesehatan sahabatnya memburuk dari yang sudah. Ia bangkit dan meninggikan selimut berwarna jingga kecoklatan menutupi pundak sahabatnya.

Ah… mata itu tertutup, sayang sekali, pikirnya.

Ketika ia akan kembali berbaring, dan meresume pikiran kalutnya. Sahabatnya itu berkata sesuatu. Sebuah kalimat yang tersusun dari beberapa kata frase dan klausula.

"Sasuke… biarkan aku… hidup seperti ini… biarkan aku berada disisimu lebih lama lagi…"

Dan lagi… andaikan ia yang menentukannya. Menentukan waktu sahabatnya. Maka, baginya… tidak ada hal yang disebut dengan perpisahan. Kita… akan selamanya bersama, dan kau akan tersenyum disisinya. Tapi sejak awal, kata 'selamanya' bagi mereka itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Hn…"

Apapun yang kau inginkan.

…o0o…

_I know it, but I did it again today_

_Making a wish that can never be fulfilled_

…o0o…

Pagi yang menyelinap masuk melalui cahaya mentari, membutakan penglihatannya yang damai dikegelapan. Saat ia terbangun, saat itu tidak ada hal yang lebih disyukurinya dari sahabatnya yang masih bernapas secara teratur. Mereka berhadapan, dan lagi warna wajahnya sudah kembali.

Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untukku.

Tangannya menyibakkan poni panjang yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Tiga garis di setiap sisi pipinya, terlihat lebih jelas, mengingatkannya pada kucing kecil. Damai… wajahnya sangat damai… andaikan ia terbangun di tempat itu sedari dulu. Ia akan selalu melihat ketenangan ini.

Hingga mata itu terbuka, dan pantulan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam iris mata memperlihatkan warnanya. Warna yang jauh lebih indah dari apapun yang pernah Ia lihat. Pasangan yang tepat dari biru langit mata sebelahnya. Padahal saat itu, matanya masih terkantuk.

"Naruto selamat pagi…"

Kebahagian kecil itu membuatnya lebih ramah dari hari-hari biasanya.

Sepasang mata itu terbelalak dan si pemiliknya membalikkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin lalu membungkusnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Sang iblis tahu bahwa ini yang akan terjadi.

"Aku sudah melihatnya semalam, Naruto… warna matamu jingga kemerahan…" ia terdiam menunggu reaksi sahabatnya, saat tidak terlihat apapun, "Aku tidak takut… aku iblis…" ia bangkit dan menarik selimut jingga kecoklatan itu dengan paksa. Menggenggam wajah bergaris itu dengan paksa pula dengan tangannya ditiap sisinya, "Lagi pula…"

Kemudian terdengar suara air liur yang tertelan di tenggorokan sahabatnya. Mereka saling menatap, dengan separuh tubuh si iblis di atas tubuh sahabat manusianya. Keempat mata yang membukakan rahasia para pemiliknya.

"Lagipula… mata ini sangat indah, Naruto."

Kelopak mata itu terkedip, dan terbuka dengan cepatnya.

"Indah?"

"Ya… indah… aku pun memiliki mata merah," dan ia tunjukkan mata merah dengan bintik 3 bintik kecil di dalamnya, angka '666' yang terputar, "Tapi tidak seindah milikmu… untuk apa kau tutupi… perlihatkan pada dunia, Naruto…"

Kornea mata itu menghindari tatapan mata hitam yang sangat pekat. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatapnya secara langsung.

"Aku… takut kalau…"

'Ehem'

Laki-laki dengan rambut putihnya muncul di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Berdiri dengan sedikit menunduk hingga wajahnya seperti berada di antara celah kedua wajah sahabat yang saling berhadapan.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto karena terlalu terkejutnya.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Naruto yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Silverster! Tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar, Naruto!"

Headbutler itu meluruskan tubuhnya dan wajah tercengangnya yang terlihat dibuat-buat, ia menunduk, "Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa sarapan anda sekalian sudah tersedia dan ini sudah melewati jam bangun tidur anda, Tuan Sasuke…"

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu!"

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya…" lalu ia melirik Naruto yang masih bersembunyi, "Sepertinya saya mengganggu aktivitas anda, Tuan…" dan wajah mesumnya kembali.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Silverster!" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Aku tidak berpikir apapun, Tuan… memang apa yang anda kira saya sedang pikirkan?" godanya.

"Cih, keluarlah… nanti kami akan menyusul."

"Baiklah tuan… tapi…" ia menarik selimut Naruto dan menggenggam wajahnya, sama seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, "Tapi saya akan pergi setelah memastikan Tuan Naruto sudah bangun."

Mata Naruto tertutup dengan rapat, dan dengan susah payah ia memberontak. Pemberontakan yang tidak ada saat Sasuke yang melakukan hal itu padanya, "Aku sudah bangun! Aku sudah sadar! Kau keluarlah… Silverster!"

"Tidak… Tuan Naruto…" ia terdiam dan melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya bersiap menebasnya menjadi dua, "Kalau anda… tidak juga membuka kedua mata anda… saya akan buat mata itu terbuka seperti yang tertulis di dalam dongeng. Dengan dua pasang bibir yang saling ter-"

"Aku sudah bangun! Aku sudah bangun!" kata Naruto terburu-buru dengan mata yang dibukanya lebar-lebar.

Mata yang kanan irisnya berwarna jingga kemerahan, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna biru sedikit kehijauan dan keabu-abuan pada tepinya.

"Mata yang indah, Tuan…" dan entah suara apa itu seperti benda terbuat dari logam terantuk lantai. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?... tapi Silverster tidak kecut pada iblis yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Dan lebih indah lagi kalau orang lain melihatnya saat senyum anda merekah, Tuan…"

'Kresssshhh'…

Entah dari mana pula munculnya gunting itu. Namun benda tajam itu sanggup memotong poni Naruto.

"Begini… kami jadi bisa melihat mata ini lebih jelas, Naruto… lalu… _eyepatch_ ini…" Entah sejak kapan pula penutup mata yang diberikan Sasuke (pengganti dari Hinata yang ia simpan) terbelah menjadi dua. Padahal seingatnya kedua tangan Headbutler-nya masih menempel di pipinya, "…anda tidak memerlukannya lagi, Tuan Naruto…" lalu bibir yang tersembunyi di balik penutup wajahnya itu terangkat, "Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, Tuan…" kemudian kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu setelah menyalami Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang sudah melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Aku jadi penasaran apa yang ada dibalik penutup wajahnya itu…" ia melirik Sasuke yang diam tak bergeming, "Kau sudah pernah melihatnya, Sasuke?"

'Cirp…cirp…cip…'

"Lihat, Naruto…" katanya perlahan memalingkan wajahnya pada tirai yang tersingkap sedikit, "Matahari sudah tinggi... bukankah ada mawar yang perlu kau sirami, Dobe…?"

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping kanan Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangan yang disambut dengan senyuman oleh sahabatnya. Naruto tahu perhatiannya sedang dialihkan dengan genggaman dipagi hari itu. Tak masalah baginya, lagi pula…

Rahasia itu… mungkin akan tetap jadi rahasia.

…o0o…

_Don't let go_

_Hold my hand tight_

…o0o…

Pagi itu Naruto keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menggunakan penutup matanya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga salah satu juru masaknya - Iris (Ayame)- mendekatinya dan tersenyum memandangnya. Beberapa alis pelayan maupun maid terangkat saat melihat mata kanan Naruto. Sebagian besar dari mereka tidak mengetahui rumor tentang mata Naruto, karena Sasuke sengaja merekrut orang-orang dari tempat yang jauh, dan menganggap Naruto buta. Sisanya tidak bergeming, seperti ketakutan, tapi pada saat yang sama juga tidak. Naruto hanya tidak mengetahui saat para pelayan itu menatapnya dengan ketakutan, Sasuke sudah menakuti mereka terlebih dahulu di belakang Naruto. Sasuke dan aura membunuhnya, berkelibat dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

Beda lagi dengan tanggapan Hack, yang langsung memeluknya dan memuji mata kanannya. Indah… indah sekali Tuan… begitu katanya, dan ia diberikan senyuman tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya dari Hack. Berbeda dari kakak kandungnya yang wajahnya seperti perampok berperban, Hack sangat cantik dan _delicate_. Semua orang sering salah menganggapnya sebagai wanita. Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai '_Trap'._ Ia pun teman Naruto, seseorang mengajarkannya untuk melindungi orang yang berharga untuknya.

Lalu bagi Naruto… Sasuke, orang-orang yang menerimanya di Mansion ini, John dan Lady Hinata-lah orang yang berharga untuknya. Tapi… dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, ia hanya merepotkan bagi banyak orang. Oleh karenanya, ia selalu tersenyum. Untuk Sasuke… untuk semua orang yang memandangnya.

"Sasuke…"

Mata hitam yang masih sibuk di depan dokumennya berpaling ke arah laki-laki yang menggenggam banyak tangkai mawar yang maih berduri. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berjalan masuk dan mengganti mawar yang sudah layu. Tidak ada yang mengganti mawar itu selain dirinya. Ini seperti _privillage _ yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn…" iblis itu melirik bunga mawar merah itu. Diantara banyak mawar di kebunnya, kenapa Naruto selalu memilih merah untuknya?

"Aku ingin melihat rumahku… dan…" matanya melirik ke mawar-mawar yang sudah layu tapi tetap di pajang oleh Sasuke, "Aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang indah di tengah hutan… kau mau 'kan menemaniku? Eh? Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya saat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hn…" ia melirik dokumen-dokumennya, "Tidak… tapi ini masih akhir Mei Naruto…"

"Ini sudah akhir Mei, Sasuke…" balasnya dengan cepat, "Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga yang mekar…"

"Hn… kau seperti perempuan, Dobe. Bagaimana kalau kau pakai gaun saja?" katanya dengan congkak.

"Teme!" Naruto mencoba untuk memukul lengan Sasuke, tapi tangan itu ditangkap dengan mudahnya olehnya.

"Lemah…"

"Gaaaaahhhh! Teeeemmmeeeeee!"

…

…o0o…

_Say_, "I'll keep going, together with you"

…o0o…

Benar seperti yang Naruto katakan, tempat yang mereka kunjungi ini memang sangat indah. Ada bunga-bunga berwarna putih bermekaran. Bunga yang ia tidak peduli apa namanya, tapi sanggup membuat sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Lalu air terjun kecil yang mengalir masuk ke hutan. Diantara suara burung dan gemercik air. Ada Naruto yang memeluk bunga yang dikumpulkannya di dadanya.

'Untuk Kuu (Hack)' katanya. Bunga putih itu untuk Hack, yang _delicate_ dan untuknya… ia tidak perlu bunga lagi, karena Naruto akan selalu memberikan mawar merah untuknya. Setelah berjalan melihat-lihat rumah kecilnya dan menemui orang yang diperintahkannya untuk menjaganya. Bersusah payah, Naruto masuk ke hutan untuk melihat tempat ini.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat diantara air-air yang terpecik dibelakangnya. Angin yang berhembus mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, dan menyibakkan poninya. Mata berwarna jingganya terlihat sangat mencolok. Cantik. Kemeja putihnya tak mampu menyembunyikan keindahan bunga putih yang dibawa Naruto. Mata yang sibuk menatap bunga yang dipetiknya. Hingga ia teralihkan, sedetik kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang lebih cantik dari apapun juga.

"Andaikan aku tidak sedang sakit seperti ini… aku ingin kita bermain air bersama Sasuke…" katanya dengan santainya.

Tangan Sasuke menepuk pundaknya, "Lain kali…" katanya perlahan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Lain kali…"

Langit hari itu sangat cerah, dan binatang-binatang keluar untuk menyapa mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari matahari sudah berada dipertengahan peredarannya. Sudah waktunya untuk makan siang dan pulang.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto…"

Mata birunya menatap lekat tempat kegemarannya itu. Saat ia lapar dan butuh makanan, ia akan memancing ikan di tempat ini. Tempat yang tidak banyak diketahui keberadaannya oleh orang lain dan menyimpan banyak kenangan baginya. Rasanya ia… tidak akan pernah mendatangi tempat ini lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, Sasuke…" katanya dengan lirih. Ada kata yang tidak terucap, 'Biarkan aku berada disini sebentar lagi, karena mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi'.

Tangannya dengan erat mencengkram pundak Naruto. 'Hn… aku akan selalu disisimu.' Katanya, tanpa ia berucap. Genggaman itu bukti yang lebih nyata dari apapun. Bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Bahwa ia tidak kesepian, kalau waktunya telah tiba, ia yakin… ia sudah sendiri lagi.

Terimakasih, karena telah meluangkan waktumu.

…o0o…

_The hand that held mine was warm_

_And gentle_

…o0o…

Satu bulan telah berlalu, dan musim panas telah datang. Kebahagian dan tawa membuatnya berlalu tanpa dirasakannya. Karena setiap ia mengingatnya, itu artinya… 'waktu' Naruto untuk tinggal sudah tidak lama. Waktu yang membuatnya ingin menggali tanah agar lubangnya cukup dalam untuk menyembunyikan Naruto di dalamnya. Agar malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak menemukannya.

Setelah perjalanan mereka ke hutan, Naruto kembali jatuh sakit. Ada kiranya tiga minggu ia hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Hanya dirinya, dan Silverster yang diperbolekan untuk menjenguknya. Dokter mengatakan kalau salah satu penyakitnya menular, jadi lebih baik kalau ia tidak dijenguk siapapun saat kambuhnya. Lalu Sasuke? ia lebih berharap untuk tertular penyakit itu juga dan menghabiskan waktunya berdua dengan Naruto.

Bukan berarti Naruto hanya berdiam diri. Ia belajar membaca dan menulis jauh lebih keras dari siapapun yang pernah dilihatnya. Ketekunannya membuahkan hasil, setidaknya dengan terbata ia sudah bisa membaca buku-buku cerita kanak-kanak yang sering dibacakan orang tua pada anaknya sebelum tidurnya. Sasuke? Sasuke hanya duduk disampingnya dan mendengarkan suara khas bocah yang hampir dewasa itu terpatah setiap kali menemui gabungan huruf yang membingungkannya.

Lalu setelah sakitnya mereda, ia keluar dan kembali ke taman mawar favoritnya dengan Hack. Mereka terlalu dekat kalau Sasuke mau jujur. Jangan-jangan mereka memang memiliki hubungan yang istimewa? Bahkan sekalipun Sasuke melarangnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya, agar ia tidak kelelahan pun tetap tidak diindahkannya. Hanya untuk bermain di kebun mawar dengan Hack? Mungkin mereka memang sedang menjalin kasih? Pikirnya sembari melihat Naruto memetik setangkai mawar merah.

Pernah sekali Naruto mengatakan padanya, alasan ia memberikan mawar merah untuk Sasuke. karena itu memang warnanya. Ketika iblis itu menanyakan warna untuk orang lain, ia menjawab; untuk Hack mawar putih, untuk Lady Hinata mawar kuning, untuk Iris mawar jingga. Lalu saat Sasuke tidak sengaja terceplos nama Scherryel, bocah itu dengan senyum melekat di wajahnya menjawab; merah muda. Bodohnya, ketika ditanya untuk Silverster dan Zack, setengah tertawa ia menjawab; bangkai mawar.

Itu kalau mawar punya bangkai; dobe! (setiap yang hidup punya bangkai, Teme!) balasnya saat itu.

'Dan untukku' sambungnya, 'aku pun akan jadi salah satunya…hei, Sasuke… aku ingin kau menguburkanku di dekat air terjun.'

Si iblis tidak menanggapinya, karena ia lebih ingin memukulnya dari pada mengatakan padanya 'kau akan hidup ribuan tahun lebih lama, Naruto' karena ia tidak ingin berbohong pada sahabatnya.

Sahabatnya yang memakai masker seperti milik Silverster itu sedang dipeluk oleh Hack! Dipeluk! Mereka memang memiliki hubungan khusus! Cih! Ini membuat Naruto kesal, setidaknya kalau ia mau melarikan diri dari Scherryel ia memilih seorang gadis! Gadis lainnya! Gadis! Kalau ia memilih laki-laki kenapa tidak…

Mata gelapnya terbelalak, si _shemale_ itu seperti sedang berteriak memanggil seseorang lainnya dan Zack muncul lalu memeriksa Naruto. Masker berwarna putih itu berubah warna. Merah. Merah. Iblis itu berlari sekuat tenaganya, keluar dari kamarnya menuju kebunnya.

"Naruto!" teriaknya dan laki-laki yang sedang dipeluk oleh Hack meliriknya.

"Sasuke… aku… sehikit mihmisan…" ia sepertinya tertawa, dan Hack tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Zack hanya berdiri disamping mereka, "Akhu… baik-baik saja."

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan bentakan terkerasnya pada Naruto. Ia marah. Ia marah. Ia sangat kesal! Kenapa si Dobe itu tidak mengerti kata 'ia sedang sakit jadi tetaplah di kasur'. Penyakitnya tak akan sembuh, begitu kata dokternya. Maka dari itu, walaupun hanya sedetik, Sasuke berharap mereka bisa bersama lebih lama. Meskipun ia harus mengurung Naruto untuk itu. Ia tidak peduli.

"Hack! Lepaskan Naruto! Dan Zack, cari Silverster, suruh ia menemuiku." Hack tidak bergeming dan Naruto mengepuk-nepuk punggung laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka tidak ada yang berusaha melepaskan _skinship_ diantara keduanya, dan Zack sudah pergi entah kemana, "Kubilang kalian berdua berhenti berpelukan! Naruto, kembali ke kamarmu."

Naruto meliriknya dan tersenyum dengan lemahnya.

"Hack bisa tertular!" kata Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Kuu… sudah…ya, kau dengar? Kau bisa tertular." Tapi laki-laki yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya itu tidak juga bergeming.

"Sebentar lagi, Naruto… sebentar lagi… aku ingin memelukmu sebentar lagi." Pintanya memelas. Suara sedihnya membuat keinginan Sasuke untuk menegurnya terhenti karena memanggil Naruto tanpa 'Tuan'.

Mata kuyu Naruto yang sepertinya berkunang-kunang, memaksa Sasuke untuk menarik kerah belakang Hack dan memisahkan keduanya. Ia menggendong Naruto yang sepertinya hampir terjatuh dan membawanya masuk ke Mansion. Ke dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya sangat pucat saat si iblis mengelap darah yang ada di sekitar hidungnya, lalu membuang masker itu.

Silverster masuk membawa kain dan air untuk Naruto. Lalu beberapa obat-obatan yang sepertinya tidak diminumnya pagi ini. Dobe!

…o0o…

_You always made me angry just like that_

_And in the end I would cry_

…o0o…

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke…" katanya dengan lirih saat Silverster menyelesaikan tugasnya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke duduk terdiam disampingnya. Tidak marah, maupun melihatnya. Hanya duduk dan berdiam diri. Tangan Naruto merayap dan menyelinap ke telapak tangan sahabatnya. Menggenggamnya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Akhirnya kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Hn…"

Hilang sudah rasa kesalnya dan Sasuke menggenggam balik tangannya.

Dobe…

…o0o…

_But I loved_

_how your face looked when you said, "_I'msorry_"_

_afterwards_

…o0o…

Seminggu setelahnya, datang seorang pelukis bernama Saine Whitemark dengan wajah mencurigakan ke Uchiha Mansion. Hack menyarankan Sasuke untuk membuat lukisan dirinya dan Naruto. Seakan-akan ia takut melupakan Naruto. Si Iblis itu tidak menentangnya, sekalipun ia bisa mengingat wajah Naruto… tapi, membuat lukisan keduanya pun tidak buruk…

Lalu datanglah laki-laki aneh yang kulitnya sangat pucat dan mengatai Naruto '_dickless'_ bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah melihat tubuh Naruto secara utuh! Che!... seringaian Silverster dibalik penutup wajahnya, dan amarah Naruto seperti bukti kalau Naruto memang '_dickless'_.Mereka akan membuat banyak lukisan, dan sketsa. Hal ini membuat si Saine itu tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Mengganggu Naruto, dan menggambar. Hanya itu hal yang ia kerjakan.

Awalnya ia tidak berpikir hal apapun, karena Silverster pun tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Saine. Sampai ia melihatnya berbicara dengan seseorang saat membeli barang-barang untuknya melukis di kota. Kata yang ia dengar dengan jelas adalah 'banyak benda berharga'. Ada apa kiranya? Yah… ini tugas Silverster untuk mencari tahu 'apa' yang dilakukan oleh si pelukis _pervert_ itu.

Pertengahan minggu kedua bulan Juli, keadaan Naruto membaik dan ia sudah mampu berdiri. Remaja itu sedang duduk di bangku taman mawar dengan Hack dan Zack. Mereka bertiga sedang digambar oleh Saine (karena melukis membutuhkan banyak waktu dan Naruto tidak boleh terlalu lama diluar rumah). Saat Naruto-Hack-Saine, bercakap-cakap dengan cerianya. Saat itulah ide untuk pergi ke pantai itu muncul. Di awal musim panas, dan Naruto pun terlihat membaik. Setidaknya ia bisa berdiri sendiri. Sasuke mengizinkannya, dan mereka pergi ke pantai keesokkan harinya. Sasuke, Naruto, Silverster, Hack, Zack, Iris dan Saine, berangkat di pagi buta untuk melihat laut.

Sesampainya disana, matahari sudah cukup tinggi dan Naruto hanya duduk di bawah payungnya. Lengkap dengan kemejanya bersama dengan Sasuke dan Hack. Mereka bertiga sedang digambar oleh Saine, sedangkan yang lainnya menunggu dikereta kuda maupun menyiapkan makan siang dan tempatnya.

Saine menatap Naruto yang sedang tertidur di pundak Sasuke. Ia mengerti kenapa si _dickless_ sangat disayangi oleh seluruh penghuni Mansion. Ia menatap wajah keduanya yang sedang menutupkan matanya, ia harus mengingat dengan baik setiap sudut wajah keduanya karena ada lukisan yang perlu ia selesaikan. Lukisan yang berukuran sangat besar. Ia tahu, ini akan jadi 'memori' untuk Sasuke dan semua penghuni Mansion mengenai 'Naruto'. Senyumnya, amarahnya, leluconnya, dan kebodohannya. Ia ingin menggambarkannya dengan baik. Bahkan termasuk kepedihannya yang sesekali muncul diwajah itu. Saine tidak terkejut dengan mata kanan Naruto. Ia akan berusaha melukiskan mata itu dengan warna yang tepat dan indah seperti aslinya. Itu kalau memungkinkan.

Saat matahari condong ke barat, tanda ini sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk kembali ke Mansion. Senja di belakang mereka terlihat sangat indah, dan lebih indah lagi melihat dua orang sahabat yang sedang berjalan di hadapan tenggelamnya matahari. Yang lebih kecil digendong di punggung laki-laki yang lebih tinggi. Mereka berjalan sembari mengobrol kecil. Tawa dan amarah yang terselip diantaranya, membuat orang yang menatap keduanya tersenyum. Inilah kebahagiaan, begitu pikir lainnya dan berharap agar ini tidak cepat berakhir.

Naruto menopangkan tubuhnya di punggung Sasuke, kepalanya menyelinap ke dalam lekukan leher sahabatnya. Tangannya melingkar di dada Sasuke dengan bebasnya. Kedua kakinya ditopang oleh tangan Sasuke. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani memasuki dunia kecilnya.

…o0o…

_Don't let go_

_Hug me tight, that's right, with all your heart_

…o0o…

"Sasuke…" panggilnya perlahan pada laki-laki yang duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya. Naruto berdiri dan melihat bunga mawar yang layu, ia mengganti bunga itu dengan mawar merah yang baru. Mawar yang dibawakan oleh Hack.

Mata gelapnya melirik Naruto, sedang tangannya menelusuri bingkai jendela yang tertutup. "Hn…"

"Aku… apakah waktuku cukup untuk melihat salju turun nanti?"

"Hn… dobe…"

"Aku ingin melihat salju, Sasuke…" karena salju terakhir membuatnya sedih, maka ia ingin salju yang akan datang membuatnya tersenyum.

"Bersama dengan seseorang dan meminum coklat serta marshmellow…"

"Kau masih mengingatnya…" Naruto memotong mawar yang segar dan menempatkannya di vas bunga.

"Aku tidak dobe sepertimu."

Senyum kecil merekah dibibirnya, dan ia terbatuk. Andaikan ia sedang sehat, ia pasti akan marah dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu, "Bukankah… sahabat tidak akan membohongi satu sama lainnya, Teme?"

"Hn…" rasanya Sasuke tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto.

"Saat salju turun nanti, aku ingin menceritakan kisah yang belum kau ketahui…" ia terdiam, "…atau mungkin tidak kau ingat…"

"Hn…"

"Kau tahu… teman tidak menyembunyikan rahasia."

"Setiap manusia memiliki rahasianya masing-masing, Naruto."

Naruto berdecak, "Maksudku yang menyangkut temannya…"

"Aku iblis."

"Kau temanku." Jawabnya dengan singkat, saat Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…"

"Hn…" Sasuke tidak berpaling dari langit di luar jendelanya.

"Sampai saat itu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya yang terdiam. Tangannya merangkai mawar, satu persatu dimasukkan ke dalam vas bunga. Musim panas telah tiba, pertengahan Juli sudah terlewat. Ia melirik kalender kecil di mejanya yang menunjukkan hari itu tanggal 19 Juli. Entah kenapa, rasa khawatirnya semakin menjadi. Penyakit Naruto terlihat seakan-akan membaik, seharusnya ia bahagia. Namun ada ketakutan yang semakin dalam. Sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto dari pandangannya sedetik pun.

Bukankah sahabatnya itu semakin sehat? Bahkan dokter pun mengatakan demikian. Ia semakin sehat, ataukah… ini yang disebut dengan ketenangan sebelum badai besar?

Ia menatap sahabatnya, dan mengeser-geser letak mawar-mawar baru.

Naruto…

Tidak hanya hatinya yang merasa gusar, tapi perilaku aneh Naruto yang terasa semakin aneh ini yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Ia semakin rajin belajar menulis dan membacanya. Seperti ia mengetahui kalau waktunya tidak akan cukup untuk mempelajarinya, dan ia pun semakin tenang. Tidak seperti dulu yang selalu tanggap dengan perkataan sinis atau sindiran dari Sasuke. Ia seperti orang lain yang hanya tersenyum atau mengalihkan pembicaraan saat dirinya disinggung.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap balik sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengibaskan setangkai mawar ditangannya. Kau… sungguh akan hilang dari hadapanku Naruto? Untuk selamanya? Pikirnya. Mata dinginnya tidak sanggup teralihkan dari senyuman tipis Naruto.

Bisakah kau tidak meninggalkanku? Selamanya disisiku?

Ia menurunkan pandangannya, karena ia tahu… ada hal yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki. Sehebat apapun dirinya, sekuat apapun tenaganya dan secerdas apapun dirinya. Ada hal yang tidak akan pernah sanggup ia kuasai. Ia bukan Tuhan, ia hanya iblis. Lalu… kenapa ia seperti ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini?

Naruto…

"Sasuke?"

Mungkin kau tidak memintanya, tapi… teman… memberi hadiah satu untuk lainnya kan?

"Apa dobe?"

"Apa kita bisa pergi ke tempat bersalju?" tanyanya sembari duduk di meja.

Sasuke kembali menatapnya, "Apa kita perlu melihat salju?" katanya dengan dingin. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan angkat kaki dari kamarnya. seperti ini… inilah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh pada sifat Naruto.

Tidak hanya pada pagi hari itu, tapi beberapa hari sebelumnya dan sesudahnya pun demikian. Sasuke mengambil papan dan selembar kertas kosong dari dalam lacinya. Ia bersandar pada kursinya. Kertas itu kosong, dan semenjak 'bakat' menggambarnya terkuak ia selalu menggambar wajah Naruto disaat senggangnya. Sekalipun bakatnya tidak sebesar milik Saine, tapi setidaknya ia bisa menggambar wajah Lady Hinata dan sketsa wajah John Windsor dengan tepat.

Ah… setelah mereka mengirimkan surat jawaban pada Windsor pada Mei akhir. Mereka mendapatkan surat lagi dari laki-laki paruh baya itu pada pertengahan Juni dan tentu saja, tulisan cakar ayam Naruto dipujinya habis-habisan. Sasuke termenung dihadapan kertas kosongnya. Kira-kira… apa yang akan ditulis oleh Windsor ya? Mungkin ia akan mengirimkan kartu pos dalam suratnya lagi?

Entahlah… -tangan Sasuke mulai membuat sketsa wajah Naruto yang sedang menatap bunga mawar di vasnya-. Lagi pula kenapa juga ia tidak bisa langsung mengingat kalau Naruto adalah 'Tom'? padahal ia tahu Tom adalah laki-laki. Ingatan awal yang mengelabuinya. Mungkin karena Naruto menggunakan gaun saat ia kecil, jadi ia tidak ingat kalau anak berambut bob itu Naruto…

Hatinya sakit mengingatnya…

'Sreeeettttt…'

Garis hitam memanjang, mencoret mata kanan Naruto yang hampir diselesaikannya. Ini semua salahnya. Andaikan Naruto tahu… apakah Naruto sudah tahu dan memaafkannya?

Apa itu 'cerita yang tidak ia ketahui atau ia lupakan'? mungkin ia sungguh mengingat kejadian masa lampau itu?

Naruto…

Malam harinya, Sasuke dengan piyama hitamnya masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Seperti biasa yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. ia tidak bisa tidur dan kegelisahan akan kehilangan Naruto di keesokan harinya membuatnya terjaga. Bukan berarti ia butuh tidur. ia… hanya ingin ada disamping Naruto.

"Sasuke… kau mimpi buruk lagi?" Sasuke mengangguk mendengar suara mengantuk dari Naruto, "Hoaaaam… tidurlah…" dan memberikan ruang pada Sasuke.

Iblis itu terdiam menatap wajah lelah Naruto yang ada dihadapannya. Kelelahan memakan kesadaran Naruto, dan ia dengan sigapnya mengeluarkan papan dan secarik kertasnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak sketsa yang ia buat saat Naruto tertidur seperti ini. Kalau ia bosan ia akan berbaring, kalau Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun ia akan marah-marah, dan kalau Naruto mengigau ia akan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Lalu… kalau tiba-tiba ia menangis… maka Sasuke akan memeluknya. Agar ia tidak lagi bermimpi buruk. Bahagia… Naruto harus berbahagia. Dalam dunianya, dalam mimpinya.

Ia akan melindunginya. Ia akan ada disisinya, sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto setelah tiga sketsa baru Naruto selesai, dengan kemampuannya ia menyimpan kembali papannya di tempat rahasia dibalik piyamanya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan merebahkannya disisi Naruto yang tetap menghadap ke sisinya. Tangannya membelai rambut Naruto dan menyentuh pipi bergarisnya. Sahabatnya itu memang manis, terlepas dari gender 'laki-lakinya'. Pantas kalau semua orang yang melihatnya menggunakan gaun akan menatapnya iri. Iri karena bisa berjalan dengan gadis semanis Naruko.

Iblis itu menggeser tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Agar ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas perlahan yang keluar dari hidung sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak akan khawatir mengganggu Naruto, karena seorang iblis tidak perlu melakukan tindakan kemanusiaan seperti bernapas. Udara yang keluar dari hidung Naruto akan menjadi jaminan atas kehidupan orang yang ia sayangi ini. Hingga ia mampu menutup matanya, dan menyerahkannya pada kegelapan.

Sampai pagi datang, sampai Naruto membangunkannya. Sampai saat itu, ia akan tenggelam dalam kehangatan ini. Kehangatan yang tanpa disadarinya akan segera berakhir dalam waktu yang dekat.

…o0o…

_I want to be in your arms_

_With our foreheads leaning against each other_

_We fall asleep_

…o0o…

Hari itu sedikit mendung, dan Naruto sempat berdiam diri di kamarnya beberapa jam setelah pagi menyapa mereka. Sasuke menatap langit yang gelap di musim panas yang seharusnya sangat cerah. Hujan sepertinya akan turun. Ia menatap langit di luar jendelanya, dan memasuki kamar Naruto. Bocah itu sedang duduk di pinggiran jendelanya seperti biasa, tersenyum kecil melihat Hack yang sedang memetik bunga matahari. Sasuke duduk disampingnya, dan Naruto tahu itu. Hanya saja keduanya terdiam.

"Mawar merah…"

Mata biru dan jingga Naruto menatapnya.

"Aku pun akan memberikanmu mawar merah…"

Senyum kecil merekah di bibir yang berwarna kemerahan itu, "Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu…?" Wajah Sasuke berpaling ke arah Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin sesekali memeluk orang-orang disekitarku, Teme… lagi pula penyakitku sed-"

"Kemarilah!" perintahnya memotong apapun perkataan Naruto tentang penyakitnya.

Mendengar hal ini Naruto tersenyum dan mendatangi orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Tubuh keduanya menempel dan Naruto memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan, ia hirup bau tubuh Sasuke. Khas Sasuke… seperti hutan yang tenang dan memberinya ketenangan. Seperti air yang tidak berbau dan jernih. Naruto akan mengingatnya dan menyimpannya dengan baik. Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dan lembutnya rambut hitam yang wangi. Sahabatnya itu memeluknya balik.

"Naruto…"

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke… sebentar lagi…" katanya dengan pelan, "Aku harus mengingatnya."

"Dobe…"

"Hei.. Sasuke…" Naruto mendengar Sasuke mengatakan 'Hn…', "Apakah kau ingin mendengar cerita yang ingin kuceritakan saat turun salju?"

"Apa aku perlu mendengarnya?" iblis itu pikir Naruto akan marah dengan pertanyaannya yang tak acuh.

"Aku hanya ingin menceritakannya, Teme…" katanya perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal yang kau paksakan untuk menceritakannya dobe…" karena sama sepertimu yang tidak menanyakan 'kenapa aku berusaha membunuhmu?' maka dari itu aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan hal yang membuat suaramu begitu sendu dan sedih.

"Begitu kah? Bukan karena kau malas mendengarkan ku, Teme?"

"Hn… itu juga alasan lainnya."

Naruto tertawa renyah, disamping telinga Sasuke. Lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Kita harus sarapan pagi, Sasuke…" katanya menggenggam tangan sahabat iblisnya dan menariknya perlahan, "Aku masih bingung kenapa kau harus makan disaat kau tidak perlu makan."

"Kau masih membahasnya, Dobe…"

"Andaikan aku tidak perlu makan…"

"Kau akan tetap makan sekalipun kau tidak perlu makan."

Mata biru dan jingga itu menatapnya, "Kau seakan-akan mengatakan kalau aku ini hidup hanya untuk makan saja?"

"Hn… jadi bukan?"

Mereka keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuju ruang makan, di sisi kanan dan kiri mereka telah terpasang sketsa maupun lukisan dari Saine maupun Sasuke. Genggaman tangan Naruto tidak juga terlepas.

"Tentu bukan! Aku hidup demi…" ia terdiam sebentar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya maupun hanya sekedar memandang Sasuke, "-aku hidup untuk bertahan hidup…"

"Che! Konyol!"

"Tehehehehe… aku serius Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

Sasuke tidak bodoh… tentu ia tahu arti dari 'Hidup untuk bertahan hidup'. Ia hanya tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

…

"Seperti ini, Naruto?" tanya Hack mengenai kreasi rambut Naruto ke-9 . Bocah pirang yang melihat bayangannya di cermin berdecak. Ia menatap rambut yang sisi kanan dan kirinya di kepang lalu ditarik kebelakang, rambutnya terurai dan sedikit menyisakan di depan telinganya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak suka… bukankah ini terlalu feminine untuk lelaki?"

"Anda, juga mengatakan hal seperti itu untuk model rambut yang sebelumnya, Tuan…" kata Iris menghembuskan napasnya, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Tuan ingin mengubah gaya rambut anda…"

"Kan aku sudah bilang untuk mengganti suasana! Ini musim panas, Iris! Ah!" Ia mendapatkan suatu ide, "Aku ingin dikepang kebelakang saja… kecil-kecil dari atas sini.." katanya sambil menunjukkannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Saine meliriknya, guratan tintanya terhenti, "Hei, _dickless_, kau botaki saja rambutmu… toh, kau pun _hairless_ disana." Tunjuknya pada daerah privasi Naruto.

Naruto menutup daerah disekitar selangkangannya, "Kaauuu!"

Pagi itu setelah sarapan, Naruto pergi bersama dengan Hack dan Iris. Si Dobe ingin agar rambutnya ditata dalam bentuk seaneh-anehnya dan Saine akan menggambarnya. Tidak masalah bagi Saine… selama tugasnya berjalan dengan baik dan Uchiha pun membayar mahal tiap karyanya. Saine tersenyum saat ia mengingat 'bonus' yang sedang dipersiapkan olehnya untuk kedua Uchiha ini.

Sasuke dan Silverster sedang berada di ruang kerja Sasuke yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Si iblis muda itu duduk di kursinya dengan surat-surat dan dokumen yang harus dibaca serta dibalasnya, sedangkan Silverster dalam keadaan 'standby'-nya.

"Silverster…" laki-laki yang dipanggilnya menatapnya, "Bagaimana dengan rencana kita nanti malam?" ia melirik ke kalender yang di dalamnya telah ditandai khusus dengan pena merah pada tanggal 23 Juli.

"Semuanya, telah siap…"

"Hn… lalu tentang Saine?"

"Oh?" si headbutler itu seperti teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting, "Ada hal yang menarik mengenai orang itu."

…

Mansion yang sangat besar dan berada di ujung desa dekat hutan. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan apa yang terjadi di balik dinding tinggi dan kokoh. Sama seperti saat ini. saat butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih jatuh dari langit dengan lembayung merahnya. Salju yang bukan salju.

Mendung yang tidak jadi hujan, hanya seperti gertak sambal. Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengubah cuaca begitu saja, maka dari itu ia menggunakan media lain untuk menurunkan salju. Salju berbeda dari hujan. Orang tidak akan khawatir tentang hujan yang turun dicuaca yang panas. Berbeda dengan salju yang turun di musim panas yang sangat terik.

Kepingan-kepingan yang dibuatnya dari mesin penggiling. Ia menggiling permen berwarna putih agar terlihat sebagai salju. Perlu banyak permen mint berwarna putih itu, tapi bukan masalah bagi Uchiha untuk merogoh kantongnya. Ia pun dibantu dengan pelayannya yang telah menyiapkan perlengkapan lainnya. Kini tinggal bagaimana Naruto menatap langit yang hampir dipenuhi bintang-bintang ini dengan kedua matanya.

Masih ada yang menduganya?

Tentu semua orang tahu jawabannya, saat ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan menutup rapat tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya terangkat dan mulutnya menganga. Ia berteriak dengan sangat keras, hingga terbatuk-batuk setelahnya. 'Salju!'

Hal yang mengejutkan adalah ia keluar dari kamarnya dan memeluk Sasuke sebelum mencium pipinya. Katanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih… Naruto tidak akan ragu… bukankah wajar seorang adik mencium pipi kakaknya?

Si dobe itu berlarian keluar mansion dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tumpukan permen mint yang menyerupai salju. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menggerakan kaki dan tangannya hingga menyerupai kupu-kupu sambil bergumam 'salju' berkali-kali. Ia menatap orang-orang yang berada di atap. Sepertinya mereka menaburkan banyak serpihan permen itu dan diam-diam Silverster membantu menyebarkan salju buatan itu keseluruh penjuru mansion dengan 'tiupan kecil'-nya. Sasuke pun demikian, ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan meniupkan perlahan udara ke halaman mansion. Dalam sekejap angin dingin berhembus. Naruto berteriak 'Uaaa dingin!' berkali-kali sembari menebar-sebarkan salju palsu itu.

Matahari belum lama tenggelam dan Uchiha Mansion sudah dipenuhi dengan salju buatan yang sangat tebal. Mereka berdua _candlelight dinner_ di bawah bulan yang bersinar dengan terang sekalipun mendung masih mengintai. Meja yang telah dipersiapkan para pelayan sedikit tertutup salju buatan yang sibuk dimakan oleh Naruto. Sasuke sudah mencoba melarangnya, tapi… Naruto dan lidah manisnya, sulit dihentikan. Walaupun akhirnya terhenti saat Silverster datang dengan makanan favoritnya.

Duduk bersama dengan seseorang sembari meminum coklat dan memakan marshmellow saat dikelilingi oleh salju. Keinginan Naruto.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, di meja kecil yang telah dibersihkan oleh Silverster. Naruto tidak berhentinya tersenyum. Senyum yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Andaikan senyuman itu tidak pernah terhenti.

Naruto menggenggam secangkir coklat panas dengan sepiring marsmellow. Marshmellow dengan berbagai bentuk yang indah, dilumuri coklat dan bermacam-macam selai di atasnya serta potongan buah-buahan sebagai _desert. _Sasuke melirik piring kecil dihadapannya, lidah iblisnya tidak akan mampu mengkover makanan ultra manis itu.

'Creeeekkk'

"Sudah kubilang aku benci makanan manis." Dan Naruto tersenyum lagi, kali ini diiringi tawa

"Kau tahu, Sasuke…?" perkataan Naruto ini membuat sahabatnya menatapnya dan menggumamkan kata 'Hn', "Kau ini Dobe!"

'Ctik'…

Tenang… tenang… Sasuke… ia memancingmu untuk memberitahu arti kata 'dobe' yang sebenarnya, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hn… lalu?"

"Do-" bibir Naruto sengaja dimajukan, "Be…" dan dibuat ceper… ingin sekali Sasuke mengambil balok kayu dan menempelkannya pada bibir Naruto.

"Hn…" katanya dengan tenang.

Bocah berambut pirang dengan kepangan kelabang di kepalanya menatap salju yang sudah berhenti turun dan memenuhi pekarangan, "Kau lupa boneka saljunya…"

"Che! Aku tidak sepertimu, Dobe!" dan ia menunjuk pada sudut taman, ada dua boneka salju, yang satu lebih besar dari pada yang lainnya, "Keinginanmu… tidak perlu menunggu musim salju…"

Naruto tersenyum, berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju dua boneka salju yang tertutupi air mancur. Ia berdiri di hadapan dua boneka itu dan menepuk-nepukkannya. Boneka yang setinggi tubuhnya itu terbuat dari marshmellow. Ia merapikan syal yang ada dileher boneka dengan hidung wortelnya.

Boneka yang lebih tinggi seperti mencerminkan Sasuke, dan yang lebih pendek adalah dirinya. Mereka bersama ditengah (anggap) musim dingin. Seperti mengisyaratkan kalau musim dingin ini ia tidak akan sendiri. Setidaknya, hatinya tidak akan sendiri, bila usianya tidak mencukupi. Sasuke menepuk pundaknya dan ia berpaling. Ah… ini saatnya minum coklat, pikir Naruto. Kemudian itulah yang dilakukan keduanya, sembari bercerita tentang kesehariannya, mereka tersenyum, mereka tertawa, bertengkar, dan mampu mengerti satu sama lainnya.

"Sasuke… aku…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, "Hn..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat sahabatnya sudah menatapnya, "Tidak…"

"Dobe…"

"Pernah kah kau berpikir kau ini hidup untuk apa, Sasuke?"

Iblis itu terdiam, "Hidup kami hanya untuk menejerumuskan manusia, bukan?" dan tawa kecil Naruto balasannya.

"Iya… apa dineraka nanti kita akan bertemu, Sasuke?"

"Apa kau sungguh ingin masuk neraka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya setelah ia berpikir beberapa saat, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahku… tapi aku pasti masuk neraka."

"Bukan kau yang menentukan kau akan masuk surga atau neraka."

Bocah itu terdiam lagi, "Sasuke… apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku pergi nanti? Apakah kau akan sedih?"

Tangan Sasuke sudah terkepal, ingin sekali ia menampar wajahnya dan berkata 'kau akan hidup sampai ratusan tahun, Naruto!', tapi ia tahu… bukan ia yang menentukan takdir 'usia'…

"Tentu… aku ini sahabatmu."

Kursi yang mereka duduki dibawah lentera itu terasa sangat sempit dan menyesakkan. Bocah pirang itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan melirik Sasuke dari bawah, "Kau benar-benar tampan, Teme…" lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, "Kalau kau tiba-tiba menghilang Scherryel pasti akan sedih…"

"Kau ingin agar aku berpura-pura sebagai manusia?"

"Tidak…" Naruto berpaling padanya dan tersenyum lagi, "Aku hanya ingin Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke… dan… taman ini, mansion ini, lukisan-lukisan tentang kita… tidak hilang."

"Ada Hack dan Zack, Dobe…"

"Kau tidak menghitung Silverster? Padahal ia sangat patuh padamu…"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, si bodoh ini… pikirnya, "Ia iblis sepertiku, Do-be!"

"Aaahh… pantas aneh…" ia terdiam, "Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"Mau kah kau tersenyum untukku lagi?"

"Kau bisa bayar pakai apa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ng…" pikir bocah rambut pirang itu, ia tahu ia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, "Ngg… dengan tubuhku?"

"Che!" tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mereka terdiam, dan Naruto menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke. Angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, sepertinya memang akan hujan, dan salju-salju buatan yang berada di atas atap maupun pepohonan beterbangan. Berwarna putih, ditengah-tengah langit yang hanya diterangi matahari. Berjatuhan perlahan ke atas kepala keduanya. Kelopak mata Naruto tertutup dan napasnya perlahan-lahan mulai stagnan.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hn…"

"Aku ingin tidur… sebentar…"

"Hn…"

Taman mawar Uchiha Mansion tertutup salju buatan. Ia jamin, pasti keesokannya akan sulit dibersihkan dan berharap hujan turun dengan deras malam ini. Udara memang sedikit dingin, terlihat dari napas Naruto. Sahabat manusianya yang sangat ia sayangi. Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Naruto dan menyentuh kelopak mata kanannya.

Bibirnya ia gigit, ini salahnya. Apakah Naruto tahu itu?

Bocah pirang itu tidak pernah menceritakan kenapa ia bisa 'memanggil'nya. Mungkin kah hal ini yang akan diceritakannya? Tapi… Sasuke tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia takut, kalau Naruto akan menyalahkannya juga. Lalu… Naruto… kenapa dari ribuan iblis yang ada di dunia ini kau bisa 'mendatangkan'ku?

Seperti misteri yang tidak akan pernah terpecahkan dan Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto. Tangannya mengeratkan jubah Naruto agar tidak kedinginan, dan menggenggam tangan Naruto setelahnya. Hiduplah Naruto… dan aku akan disisimu, pikirnya.. sampai ajal menjemputmu.

Salju turun perlahan di atas mereka, memenuhi ruangan dijarak pandang mereka. Putih, seperti persahabatan mereka. Putih, seperti senyum Naruto yang hangat. Putih, seperti langit biru yang tercermin dari mata Naruto. Putih, seperti kemeja yang bernoda darah. Putih, betapa putihnya kulit Naruto… sepertinya hantu, atau sepertinya uap… yang akan menghilang kapan pun.

Naruto…

Sesosok hitam muncul dihadapannya. Mansion terlalu sepi terdengarnya. Padahal sebelumnya terasa riuh sekali. Sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu diluar sini?

"Sasuke…"

Panggil seseorang itu dihadapannya.

"Hn…" ia membuka kedua matanya. Si iblis berambut putih itu muncul, sepertinya bukan berita baik yang dibawanya.

"Ada perampok yang memasuki Mansion."

"Kalau begitu, amankan pelayan dan para maid, Naruto akan sedih kalau ada yang terluka. Aku yang akan melindungi Naruto."

"Baiklah…" Headbutler itu terdiam dan melihat sepasang sahabat itu lagi, "Lalu…mengenai Saine…"

"Biarkan ia melakukan hal yang suka."

Silverster mengilang dari hadapan mereka. Sasuke sengaja menunggu beberapa saat agar keributan di dalam Mansion menghilang, sebelum ia membawa masuk Naruto dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Hanya kumpulan perampok… pikirnya meremehkan manusia-manusia yang gila harta itu. Karena Sasuke lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan sahabatnya ini.

…

Malam sudah mulai larut dan Naruto sempat terbatuk. Mereka sudah terlalu lama berada diluar. Naruto bisa kena flu. Alasan ini yang membuat Sasuke menggendong Naruto di punggungnya memasuki Mansion. Sepertinya Silverster sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mansion yang sangat luas itu terlihat tenang, dan ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, karena ia akan tidur di kasu Naruto. Untuk melindunginya.

Mereka memasuki Mansion yang sedikit redup dari biasanya. Pantas saja, karena beberapa menit setelahnya hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke beruntung ia sudah membawa masuk Naruto. Bisa-bisa penyakitnya akan semakin parah. Tanpa disadarinya, mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar Naruto. Sasuke membawanya masuk, menaruhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan jubah luarnya, lalu menyelimutinya. Ia akan mengganti piyama hitamnya dulu, dan kembali lagi ke kamar itu.

Ia bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto tanpa menguncinya. Toh, ia akan masuk setelah mengambil sepasang piyama.

'krieeeettt…'

Kamarnya sangat gelap, tapi ia bisa mencium kehadiran manusia di kamarnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, setidaknya ia tidak merasakan keberadaan manusia di kamar Naruto. Orang-orang yang bersembunyi di kamarnya sungguh punya nyali dan otak. Mereka tahu dimana kamar Sasuke, dan menunggunya untuk dibunuh. Konyol sekali! Ia menepuk tangannya dan memberikan selamat bagi banyak orang yang berkumpul di dalamnya.

Ia menjentikkan jarinya, dan lampu minyak berbahan bakar paraffin yang tergantung dengan megahnya ditengah ruangan menyala. Bersamaan dengan lilin-lilin di sudut-sudut ruangan. Sasuke menyeringai, ia bisa melihat ada tiga orang yang akhirnya muncul dari kegelapan. Selesaikan ini, dan kembali ke kamar Naruto, pikirnya.

"Uchiha…" kata salah satu perampok itu, nampak terkejut dan ketakutan dengan 'demonstrasi' kecil-kecilan dari jarinya, "Kau… lebih baik serahkan harta yang kau miliki!"

Sasuke menyibakkan poninya, "Ha… penjual perhiasan bodoh mana yang menaruh barang dagangannya di rumahnya sendiri?" ia menghembuskan napasnya, saat salah satunya berteriak memakinya balik, "Tentu tidak ada di Mansion ini…" lanjutnya lagi. Yah… walaupun memang banyak benda berharga di rumahnya. Tapi 'pabrik perhiasaan'-nya tidak ada di dunia ini. Jadi, sampai kapanpun mereka mencarinya… mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya.

"Kau! Pasti berbohong! Cepat serahkan semua uangmu!"

"Uangku pun tidak ada di rumah ini… kenapa aku harus menyimpan uang di rumah kalau ada tempat lain yang lebih aman dari rumah?"

"Cih! Jangan bohong! Atau kalau tidak! Kau akan kami bunuh!" kata seorang perampok yang berambut gondrong dan mengarahkan pistol padanya. Che! Benda kemanusiaan seperti itu mana bisa membunuh iblis sepertinya, bodoh.

"Kalian itu bodoh sekali… aku bosan!" dan dari tangannya yang tergenggam tiba-tiba muncul pedang yang serupa dengan yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Naruto (rencananya).

"Da-Dari mana pedang itu! benar dugaan kami! Kau bukan manusia! Kau setan! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba memiliki tambang perhiasan! Dan kaya mendadak!" teriak salah satu perampok itu. Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ada perampok yang menarik pelatuknya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Sudah? Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat pedangnya dan menghadapkannya pada seorang perampok.

Sampai, peluru terlepas dari revolver dan menggaungkan bunyi di kamar itu.

'Akkhhh!'

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, karena seingatnya bunyi revolver yang memuntahkan isinya bukan seperti itu. Ia memang iblis, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Perlahan tapi pasti ia melirik kebelakang tubuhnya dan Naruto sudah menggenggam dadanya. Tubuhnya ditopang lututnya sebelum ia tersungkur ke lantai.

"Na-…"

Merahnya darah, muncul kembali. Bukan dari hidungnya, bukan pula dari batuknya melainkan dari dadanya. Naruto… napasnya, tersengal… seperti sedang menghadapi ajalnya. Ia tersengal, dan matanya menatap Sasuke yang terduduk menatapnya. Bibirnya terbuka, "Sah—huhh-huuk-keee…"

Darahnya mengalir, mewarnai kemeja putih Naruto.

Perampok itu menembaki Sasuke dari berbagai sudut, tapi berkat kekebalannya peluru revolver tidak mampu menyentuhnya dan terhenti ditengah-tengah sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Kenapa ia tidak menyadari Naruto ada dibelakangnya? Ia tahu di kamar Naruto tidak ada orang lain… tapi ia tidak pernah menduga kalau Naruto akan keluar dari kamarnya dan melindunginya dari tembakan. Naruto… Naruto-nya… sahabatnya…

"Saahhh-huuuuhhh-keee…"

Untuk kedua kalinya, airmatanya terjatuh, dan dengan cekatan ia memeluk Naruto lalu memeriksa lukanya. Satu peluru bersarang di dadanya. Darahnya mengalir… terlambat… ia sudah terlambat kah?

"Na…ruto…"

…o0o…

_Did you already know that we'll never see each other again?_

…o0o…

"Naruto?"

"Iya, Sasuke?"

"Kau tahu artinya mawar merah?"

"Memang ada artinya?"

"Dobe…"

'_Passionate Love… deep love… in love… love…'_

"Sasuke?"

_Hn…h…. Love… Robe… Do…be…*_

…o0o…

_Don't let go_

_Hold me tight, I love you_

…o0o…

Seorang iblis yang sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Kau tahu, dobe? Ia punya waktu ribuan tahun setelahnya lagi. Mungkin setengah tahun dengan dobe-nya akan musnah dari ingatannya suatu saat nanti. Kenangan yang akan terlupakan, atau jadi keeping-kepingan yang tidak berharga.

Maka dari itu, kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk sembuh dari penyakitmu? Kenapa kau tidak meminta perpanjangan usia atau apapun itu! Usia… tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin kau akan hidup lebih lama lagi, Dobe! Kenapa kau malah memintaku menjadi temanmu! Bukankah… hidupmu yang menderita… karena hadiahku dulu? Kau melupakannya Naruto? Naruto…

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto di lantai, napasnya masih tersengal. Seperti sedang menghadapi ajalnya. Para perampok yang tercengang dan ketakutan karena peluru mereka tidak mampu menghabisi iblis di hadapannya, berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Tragis untuk mereka, karena pedang Sasuke berputar dan menghujam mereka lebih cepat dari angin yang menyelinap masuk di musim dingin.

"Naruto! Naruto! Bangun! Kita akan ke dokter, sekarang juga!"

Bocah berambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hi—hhaaakkk, Sahh—huhhhkk-heeee.." panggilnya sembari menarik napasnya.

"Jangan berbicara Naruto! Jangan!" ia menutupi luka Naruto dengan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, mudah baginya untuk membunuh tapi tidak menyembuhkan manusia tanpa adanya permintaan dari manusia itu sendiri.

Tangan Naruto mencoba menggapai pipi Naruto, "Saahhh-uhhh-!" wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan Sasuke dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Saahhh…suuuhhhh-" ia menarik napas dan tersengal, "—Keeehhh…"

"Diam! Naruto! Diam ! Kumohon… hentikan Naruto!" kumohon jangan tersenyum lagi… kumohon… ini akan jadi berat untuknya.

"Sa…Suke…" tangannya mencoba melepaskan dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. Tangannya yang pucat itu sudah dipenuhi darah. Ia menggunakan tangan itu untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengusap bibirnya. Ia tersenyum.

Naruto tersenyum…

…o0o…

_Can't you smile for me just one more time?_

…o0o…

"Tee-rimah—ih, Tu—hhan… Kauuhhh, beehh riihhh!" tangannya membelai wajah kaku Sasuke.

"Ku mohon… diam Naruto….!"

"Saaa—ssuuhhh-heee, sah—bat..-"

Saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mulutnya tertutup, untuk malam itu, dan selamanya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mendengar tawanya lagi. Tawa dari sahabat manusianya yang ia sayangi. Yang akan marah kalau ia diejek karena kebodohannya, yang berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun…

Naruto…

Tangannya memeluk sahabatnya… seerat yang ia bisa.. .dan berharap… mungkin Naruto akan bangkit lagi… mungkin Naruto bisa bersatu dengan tubuhnya…

… Naruto….

Ketika Silverster, Saine dan satuan polisi memasuki kamar Sasuke. Mereka menutup mulut mereka seketika. Mayat perampok yang bergelimpangan, dan ironisnya di tengah-tengah aliran darah para perampok, dua orang sahabat tertidur di lantai, yang lebih tinggi memeluk laki-laki berambut pirang panjang dengan erat.

Dua orang sahabat yang hati mereka bertautan satu sama lainnya.

Tak akan terpisahkan.

_…o0o…_

_Before your warmth disappears_

_Hug me tight_

_…o0o…_

"Hei… Naruto… apakah kau tahu, kalau kau akan meninggal hari itu? hingga kau bersama denganku seharian? Hingga kau membuat para pelayan kesayanganmu di sisimu berjam-jam?" Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depan makam bertuliskan:

'Uchiha Naruto'

Adik, Sahabat, dan Matahari kami.

10 Oktober 1834 – 23 Juli 1851

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Naruto lahir tanggal 10 Oktober…"

Seingatnya ada yang mengumamkan kata ini. Naruto memang tidak lahir tanggal 10 Oktober 1834, tidak ada yang tahu kapan lahirnya. Ia pernah berkata… kalau ia mati nanti, tuliskan tanggal 10 Oktober, karena ia suka angka 10.

Pemakaman Naruto berlangsung tujuh hari setelahnya. Ia menunggu pemeriksaan polisi dan kedatangan John Windsor serta Lady Hinata. Mereka adalah orang yang paling penting dalam masa hidup Naruto. Masa hidup yang terlalu singkat untuk seorang bocah yang selalu kesepian. Semua orang menggunakan pakaian berwarna hitam, hanya hari itu Sasuke menggunakan warna merah menyala, kau tahu kenapa? Karena Naruto pernah berkata, 'jangan hanya menggunakan warna-warna gelap! Lihat! Warna merah itu cocok untukmu~!' dan ia akan bertanya,

"Apakah itu alasanmu, selalu memberikanku mawar merah, Naruto?"

Tangisan mengiringinya, pemakaman yang berisi banyak orang. Penghuni Uchiha Mansion, Saine dan kakaknya yang juga polisi, John dan Michael Windsor beserta keluarganya, Lady Hinata dan Tokugawa Shikamaru, Lady Kirschbaum. Banyak orang lainnya, seperti anak-anak panti.

Sasuke berdiri di barisan paling belakang, disampingnya ada Silverster yang menggunakan jas serba hitam seperti lainnya. Mata Sasuke menatap upacara pemakaman itu dengan kosong. Ia tidak percaya kalau orang yang akan memasuki peti itu Naruto. Ia tidak melihat ada malaikat maut dimanapun. Karenanya, ini pasti lelucon Naruto. Tapi… kapan Naruto pernah membuat lelucon dimana ia berpura-pura mati? Ah… mungkin ide ini ia dapatkan dari Hack! Lihat, Hack, dan Iris menangis berjajar dengan Lady Hinata. Sekalipun wajah Lady Hinata ditutupi dengan renda hitam tapi, sesegukannya membuktikan tangis pedihnya.

"Lihat Naruto… permintaanmu terkabul."

Silverster melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi menggumamkan sesuatu, "Hei, Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

"Kau sudah membaca surat dari, Naruto?" tanyanya untuk memastikan kalau Sasuke sudah mendapatkan surat terakhir dari sahabatnya.

"Hn..."

Mereka terdiam melihat upacara pemakaman lagi.

"Silverster," panggil Sasuke, "Apa Naruto… hanya hidup untuk bertahan hidup?"

"Hm?"

"Naruto pernah mengatakannya, ia hanya hidup untuk bertahan hidup."

"Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik kematiannya, Sasuke…"

Sasuke menyeringai untuk pertamakalinya setelah kematian Naruto, "Hidup untuk dibenci banyak orang karena aku mengutuknya, lalu saat ia tahu kematiannya mendekat, ia memanggilku untuk menjadi temannya. Cih! Mungkin ia sengaja, untuk memperlihatkan 'kehidupan' menyedihkannya padaku… untuk membuat seorang iblis merasa bersalah… lelucon! Konyol!"

"Kau hanya tidak tahu…"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu!"

Silverster kembali terdiam, "Ia anak yang baik…"

"Tetap saja, ia akan masuk ke dalam neraka!"

"Sasuke… yang menentukannya bukan kita…"

"Tapi kita iblis! Manusia yang meminta dan mengadakan perjanjian pada iblis, Silverster!"

"Kita bukan iblis, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hampir tertawa kalau mereka tidak sedang berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman Naruto, "Heh! Lalu kita apa? Malaikat Neraka?"

"Kita Jin, yang disebut oleh Kitab Suci sebagai makhluk lain selain manusia."

"Tapi, Iblis!"

"Iblis adalah salah satu dari golongan dari kita. Tuhan memanggilnya Iblis karena kesombongan dan ingkarnya."

"…"

"Bukankah kita juga diperintah untuk beribadah pada-Nya?"

"Mustahil!"

"Oleh karena itu aku sudah tidak mau berhubungan dengan manusia lagi, Sasuke… aku tidak ingin manusia menyekutukan, Tuhannya…"

"Katakan terus, dan kau besok akan jadi seorang pendeta!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah jadi pendeta…"

"Bukan urusanku…"

"Sasuke… kau tahu apa artinya?"

Angin berhembus… sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi makam Naruto. Apa untungnya baginya? Mengunjungi makan manusia? Tidak ada!

Tapi kakinya mendatangi tempat itu. Tempat dimana sahabatnya tertidur untuk selamanya. Tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya.

"Hei, Naruto… kadang aku masih menyesalinya… kenapa aku tidak mendengarkan ceritamu…" laki-laki berjas biru dan berkacamata itu terdiam sesaat, "Mungkin kah… kau akan mengatakan bagaimana caramu 'memanggil'ku, DObe?"

"Aku merasa… kau bukan 'hidup untuk bertahan hidup' tapi 'bertahan hidup untuk bertemu denganku' kan?" ia mengusap nisan Naruto seakan-akan membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel, "Silverster sudah menceritakannya sebagai gantimu…" Sasuke melepas kacamatanya dan melihat langit yang biru, "Terimakasih telah datang ke dalam kehidupanku, Naruto…"

Ia menaruh sebuket mawar merah di atas nisan yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun itu, "Aku merindukanmu…"

Sampai saat itu… tunggu aku…

…o0o…

[_I will no longer be loved_

_Or needed by you_

_ And I'll be alone, just like this_]

…o0o…

_But someday, we'll…._

_I love you, dear my friend._

…

End

…

A/N:*lost heaven-Laruku, *Departures_by Egoist Guilty Crown ost

ada 1 epilog yang memperjelas semuanya. (tanya bagian mana aja yang perlu dijelaskan, biar nggak ke skip)… ini Tragedy, dari awal.. begitu...

Here's the answers: Naruto's boy, alasan dia pake gaun ke Crystal palace, karena dia nggak mau jadi perhatian… (sekaligus iseng2)

Thanks to: Wia-chan, Haki-chan, yuu-chan, kay-chan, Muaffi-chan, Haruki-chan, Hime-chan, Fay-chan, Yuzuru-chan, Mifta (thanks a lotta) and Yassir-chan.

See you next tragedy time!


End file.
